


Absolute

by mt009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, M/M, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, omega!dean, 道具使用
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原作向ABO设定半AU。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

当John觉得Sam已经能够独自照顾好自己时，他开始带着Dean外出干活。那时，Sam刚满12岁。他会一个人安静地待在旅馆写作业，看书，晚些时候会叫点外卖，然后一边吃着垃圾食品一边看电视。父亲和哥哥出门前，一定会认真地在门窗处都撒上盐，父亲留了一把枪给他，而哥哥则反复叮嘱他遇到对付不了的危险就跑，一定要给他们打电话。

13岁的时候，Sam发现自己和父亲一样是个Alpha。不过他也并未因此感到有多骄傲，因为在他之前还有个哥哥，尽管这个时候，他17岁的哥哥Dean还没显现出任何性征。Dean还是那个Dean，有漂亮的脸蛋和结实的身体，遇到危险时，他甚至能一手扛起Sam飞快地逃跑。Sam因此抱怨过很多次，Dean只是笑着，一边偷喝父亲买回来的啤酒，一边对他说：“这件事我从4岁起就开始做了，相信我，没人能比我更熟练。”

小小的Alpha少年也担心过，如果Dean是个Omega怎么办。可显然，他的父亲和哥哥从来没为这件事操心过。仿佛对他们来说，不管Dean是Alpha是Beta，甚至Omega也好，这些都不会影响到任何事。

是啊，确实没有任何影响。

Sam从婴儿时期开始就一直跟着Dean。Dean小时候身体并不好，经常生病，可即便如此，父亲也从来没有放松对他的训练。Dean在9岁的时候就能抱着猎枪守在Sam床前，那个时候Sam才5岁，他躺在床上，看着门口的哥哥的背影，觉得那就是这个世界上最最高大最最强壮的背影。

Sam知道，父亲心里始终只有复仇这一件事，他一个人做不了太多，所以他训练Dean，把Dean训练成一个和他一样优秀的士兵。长官不在乎这个士兵到底是什么，Sam毫不怀疑，就算最后长官发现这个士兵其实是个Omega，他也会毫不迟疑地指挥士兵冲向战场。

士兵自己对此也绝无怨言。

Sam隐隐感觉这不对。如果Dean不是Alpha，那么他们的角色应该对调一下，他应该是跟着父亲的那个，而Dean应该留下。

“可你不喜欢这些，总要有人去当爸爸的帮手。”Dean说得很自然，他一边脱下上衣，年轻的身体上疤痕交错，“不过如果你能来的话，我猜老爸会很高兴。”

Sam盘腿坐在自己的床上，没说话。

他当然不愿意。他讨厌这种生活。居无定所，没有朋友，父亲带回来的永远都只有酒、血和伤。真是令人厌恶的生活。

“所以我是不是Alpha、或者我是什么，都无所谓。爸爸他需要我的帮助。”Dean说完也爬上自己的床，“班上有个漂亮的妞儿，你说我明天用什么借口约她出来？”

Sam已经厌倦Dean的这些话题了，他的脑袋里仿佛永远只有那些丰乳翘臀的女孩。翻了个白眼，Sam躺下用被子蒙住自己的脑袋，决定不理这个肤浅的大哥。Dean扁了扁嘴，他知道自己再次成功转移话题。

Alpha的性征都出现得很早，17岁的Dean也早就有了心理准备。他其实真的不在乎自己到底是什么，反正他已经被训练得足够强大，加上他幸运地有个不算矮的个子，面对同学中的那些Alpha，毫不夸张地说，他也能一次解决两个。如果自己是Beta，就算万事大吉，如果是个Omega的话——他当然不指望父亲能对他有什么特别待遇，他自己也不希望因为这个就突然被照顾起来，只是……某些事有些麻烦而已。

Dean第一次发情的时候是在18岁的时候，Sam还在念中学。

那个周末下着暴雨，Sam有点担心外出的父亲和哥哥。他早早做完作业，握着手机不知道该不该给他们打电话，犹豫的时候，房间的门被用力撞开，浑身湿透的父亲抱着在他怀里几乎蜷成一团的Dean闯进房间。

“Sam过来！脱掉Dean的衣服，让他躺好！用毯子盖好他，别让他乱动！”John一连下了三道命令，一向反感他这种语气的Sam因为紧张Dean，破天荒地没有任何抵抗地举动。他连忙过去从John怀里接过Dean，发现他身上烫得可怕。一股区别于Dean本身体味的气味从他身上源源不断散发出来，Sam下意识地吞咽了一下，忍不住凑近Dean，想要更多地被这种气味包围。

“Sam！动作快一点！”John再次出声命令。

严厉的声音让Sam突然回过神，他急忙脱光Dean身上的湿衣服。扶着Dean上床的时候，Sam发现他已经勃起了，腿根处湿得比身体任何一个地方都要厉害。Sam的心脏突然狠狠颤抖了一下，他手忙脚乱地抖开毯子紧紧裹住Dean，Dean在毯子里不安地扭动身体，一直试图用脸磨蹭Sam的手。

“把他按好！”John一边命令Sam，一边从他们装着武器的包里翻出一股绳子，走过去将Dean连着毯子一起捆了起来。

“爸！？”Sam惊诧地大叫起来。

“闭嘴！看好他！不许给他松开！我马上回来！”John留下几条不近人情的命令之后，衣服都没换便再次冲出房间。

守在这里的Sam顿时不知所措。被捆起来的Dean仰着脖子张开嘴唇艰难呼吸，他一直试图翻过身伏在床上，想用摩擦的方式缓解欲望带来的焦灼感。但旅馆里的毯子加重了皮肤上的刺痛感，他难受地呻吟了几声，嘴里含混地叫着妈妈。

这是Sam第一次、也是唯一一次面对这么脆弱无助的Dean，他甚至不敢求助那个长官一样的父亲，所以只能小声叫着只会出现在回忆里的母亲。

Sam知道了，Dean发情了。Dean是Omega。

Sam说不清现在是什么感觉，就像是某个噩梦成真。

床上的Dean难受得几乎快哭出来，他身上的气味一波波散开，像是某种不知名的香料。Sam不由得舔了舔嘴唇，俯下身无意识地嗅着Dean身上的气味。他感觉自己心跳得很快，如同有什么东西，在身体里面蠢蠢欲动。

“不、Sam，离我远点……”Dean吸了吸鼻子，用力咬了一下自己的嘴唇。他本想更加疾言厉色一点，可他一开口就是宛如哭过几百场一样的沙哑声音，“离我远点！”

Sam猛然清醒过来，一下子直起身体。他觉得自己应该说点什么解释一下，可Dean只是摇头，不停重复“离我远点”。他担忧地看了Dean一眼，迟疑地指了指门口：“我就在门口，有事一定要叫我！”他说着，又不放心地看了哥哥一眼，这才满怀忧虑地走出房间，掩上了房门。

John匆匆赶回来的时候，发现自己的小儿子站在房间门外，望着走廊尽头的那扇窗户发呆。

“Sam？怎么不待在房间里？不是叫你看好Dean吗？”严苛的父亲反感儿子们不好好执行自己的命令。他眯起眼睛上下打量着Sam，伸手将垂下额头的湿发向后捋去。

“Dean让我离他远点……”一向敢于顶撞父亲的Sam这次只是老老实实地解释，“我猜因为我是个Alpha，而Dean他……”Sam顿了一下，仿佛接下去要说出口的那个单词让他难堪，“他是个Omega。”

只花了不到半秒的时间，John就懂了儿子们的意思。他略带歉意地用湿漉漉的手轻轻按了一下Sam的肩膀，接着领着他推门走进房间，吩咐他倒一杯水过来。

Dean依旧倒在床上，捆着他的绳子帮了大忙，不然他很可能会拖着发软的腿脚满旅馆找Alpha。门轴响动的声音、以及突然撞进房间里的两个Alpha的气味让他缩了一下身体，他用带着哭腔的声音迟疑地叫了一声：“Sam？爸爸？”

John接过Sam端过来的水，让他扶起Dean坐好。Sam搂着Dean的腰扶他坐起来，让他靠在自己身上。气味依旧浓烈，少年们同时发出浅浅的呻吟声。John拿出刚刚买来的抑制剂喂Dean吃了下去，又喂了他一杯水。Sam想解开Dean身上的绳子，John摇头。

“等药发挥效力，别担心，我会照顾好Dean的。”放松下来的John总算也露出他身为父亲爱护孩子的一面，他用眼神安抚着Sam，一再保证Dean会没事。说完这些，John这才稍稍显现出一丝疲累，他伸手抹了一把脸上的水，再次叮嘱Sam不要随便解开Dean之后，他回到自己的房间洗了个澡，换了一身干净衣服。再来到儿子们的房间时，Dean已经睡着了。Sam就坐在床边，一动不动地守着他哥。

John走过去，让Sam协助他，他们小心翼翼地解开了Dean身上的绳子，慢慢拿开毯子，Sam拿来毛巾为Dean擦干净他脸上的眼泪和汗水，John为Dean套上衣服。Sam不安地看着脸上依旧有着不自然红晕的Dean，问道：“为什么体温还没降下去？”

“别担心，”为Dean盖好毯子，John拍了拍Sam的肩，“他第一次发情，身体还不能完全适应，所以发热症状消退得很慢。”

Sam闻言，用力握了一下手中的毛巾，抬起脸，他继续追问：“那以后Dean还会出现这种状况？”

“我给他买了抑制剂，你看到了，药效很快。”John说着，顿了一下，这才继续说道，“Sam，今晚你睡我的房间，我留下来照顾Dean。”

父亲的提议让Sam愣了一下，他本想反驳父亲自己也能照顾好Dean，但最终还是理智获胜，他点点头，抓起自己的书包走出房间。

那场雨断断续续地下了一天一夜，第二天早上上学的时候，雨还没停。Sam收拾好书包，拿了一把雨伞。今天他起得比平时稍微早了一些，因为他想今天Dean大概没法开车送他了，所以他得自己去学校了。

可当他准备好一切从父亲的房间里走出来时，Dean就抱着手臂靠在走廊的墙上，脸上挂着歪歪的笑容，像是老早就在那里等着他似的。

Sam突然瞪大眼睛，Dean走过来轻轻扇了一下他的后脑勺：“就知道今天你会比平时早出门，走，先去吃早餐，然后我送你去学校。”

“Dean？你、你……”Sam张口结舌“你”了半天。

“是的，有抑制剂，我很好，昨天只是个意外。”Dean似乎不太愿意提起昨天发情的事，表情有点僵硬。他一把搂过Sam的肩膀，半是强迫地拖着他穿过走廊。

“爸爸呢？”

“他还在房间里，等我送你去学校之后，还要跟他一起出去。”Dean说着突然露出懊丧的表情，“昨天差点就追到那家伙了，真是不走运。”

Sam听出Dean话里没说出口的意思——昨天要不是他突然发情，他们就逮到那个怪物了。Sam猜Dean一定又在责怪自己了，他无奈地翻了个白眼，说道：“那不是你的错，Dean。我们没法决定这种事。”

Dean诧异地扭头看了一眼自己的弟弟，继而不好意思地伸手挠了挠鼻尖。

“不，我没说是自己的错，是的，”他清了清嗓子，“我们没法决定这种事。”

他很高兴Sam能这么安慰他。自从他从发情状态当中清醒过来之后，他就一直在自责。父亲没有怪过他，但他看得出父亲也有点不甘心。不过有了Sam的安慰，他突然也觉得似乎就是这样，这个大概就叫做“不可抗力”——天知道他也多希望自己不是个Omega。

天总不遂人愿。

“你们今天还要继续追那家伙吗？”副驾座上的Sam从上了车就一直追问这个问题。

“是的，没错，那家伙很危险，我们得赶快解决它。”Dean伸手调大了音乐的音量，试图盖过雨刷那烦人的噪音。

“可你是个Omega，Dean。”

“什么？Sam，你刚刚说什么？”或许是音乐声太大，Dean没听清Sam的话。

“你是个Omega！爸爸怎么能让一个Omega跟着他去猎鬼！”Sam提高音量，语气尖锐得像是在吵架一样。

恰好遇上一个红灯，Dean踩下刹车。他一只手扶着方向盘，扭头皱眉看向自己的弟弟，不悦地说道：“Omega怎么了？别忘了，你的那些防身技能全都是我教你的，小Alpha！”

“那不一样！”Sam大声反驳，“总之，你不应该再跟着爸爸去猎鬼了。”

“那么你去？”Dean又搬出这套，按照从前的经验，只要他这么一说，Sam就会乖乖闭嘴。

“如果你能待着，我就去！”

Sam出乎意料的答案让Dean瞪大了眼睛，这是绿灯亮了，他急忙换挡踩油门，其间匆匆瞪了Sam两眼，急切地说道：“说什么鬼！你才14岁好吗？”

“可是Alpha有义务保护Omega！”Sam大叫。

“Alpha有义务保护的是自己的Omega。”Dean纠正，“在我们家，老爸保护儿子，哥哥保护弟弟。从来没有Alpha保护Omega这一套，明白？就算不明白，也闭嘴。”他说完一脚用力踩下油门。

“Dean……”

“闭嘴！”

 

仿佛一切都没有改变，除了Winchester家确认大儿子是个Omega之外。但这种认知上的确定也没有影响任何事，依旧是大儿子跟着父亲猎鬼，厌恶猎鬼的小儿子留在旅馆里。父亲很少受伤，而Dean身上的伤多数是因为他自己的大意和经验不足。每一次缝合完伤口，父亲都会用带着一点教训的口吻告诫Dean要万事谨慎，年轻的长子点头，受伤的地方火烧一样地疼。

很多时候，Sam也会参与伤口的缝合，他会帮助父亲按住Dean，防止他因为疼痛而乱动。这没什么大不了的，可自从少年知道自己的哥哥是个Omega之后，他不光反对哥哥出去猎鬼，也不敢在父亲缝合伤口的时候，太用力地按住Dean。

“你一定对Omega有什么误解。”Dean曾无数次想纠正弟弟脑袋里的一些错误印象，“要么就是，你对我有什么误解。”

“我对Omega，或者对你，都没有误解。”升上高中之后的Sam变得有些阴郁，他已经和他哥一样高了，说不定再过半年，他的身高就会超过Dean。

Dean坐在椅子上，Sam站在他身边。

自从他们俩之间的身高没有差异之后，Dean愈发感觉到来自Sam身上的压迫感。他也解释不清楚，这到底是因为他弟弟的性格变了，还是因为他弟是个Alpha而他自己是个该死的Omega。

当Sam的身高尚不及他时，他好像还能安然地把这家伙视作自己的弟弟，管他什么Alpha、Omega的，统统都去见鬼。那个时候Sam好像也乖乖的，虽然还是常常和父亲吵架，但他在旁边低吼一句，Sam再不甘心也会立刻闭嘴。可现在好像不太一样了，Sam对他投入了越来越多带有控制欲的关注，每当父亲要带他出去猎鬼时，Sam都会极力阻拦。

就因为他是个Omega。

“没有误解？要我揍你一顿吗？”Dean抬头瞪了Sam一眼，他发觉Sam的身高让人很是烦躁，于是指着一边的椅子，不高兴地命令道，“给我坐下。”

Sam拧起眉头，没有照做。他知道自己现在会给Dean带去压迫感，这种压迫感与生俱来，Omega应该臣服。Sam很矛盾，他希望Dean能够遵从基因里的本能，听他的话，别再跟着父亲去猎鬼；但他又希望Dean一直是个不因本能而屈从任何人的人，他喜欢那样的Dean，那让他感到骄傲，他有世界上最棒的哥哥。

“我让你坐下！”Dean似乎真有点冒火，他也腾然起身，视线直逼Sam的眼睛，“你到底想干什么？我说过了，别想打消我出去猎鬼的念头，老爸他需要我！”

“他要的只是个听话的士兵！”听到哥哥提起爸爸，Sam的怒火也被点燃，他最厌恶的就是父亲，明知道Dean是个Omega，却还是将他当做一个Alpha那样训练，让他出入那些危险之地，“他现在满脑子只有复仇复仇复仇！他根本就不在乎你，你每次受伤他都责怪你拖他后腿！”

“给我闭嘴！”Dean咬牙切齿地一把揪紧Sam的前襟，他看着弟弟还带着少年圆润的脸部轮廓，一字一字认真说道，“如果老爸他需要一个士兵，我就当好他的士兵。他再怎么都是我们的爸爸，这些活儿总得有人干，你不喜欢，就别拦着我去！我不会丢他一个人去的！”

Sam觉得Dean真是愚钝不可化。他怒不可遏地抓紧Dean的双手，口不择言地说道：“可你一个Omega能做什么呢！你花了比我多十倍的时间才有今天这样的体格和技巧，你今后还要再花十倍的时间不让那个老爸失望！可无论你怎么做，他都不会满意！你满意了吗？你天生就——”

Sam的话没说完，Dean就从他手中抽回自己的手，照着他的颧骨狠狠来了一拳。Sam被突如其来的拳头揍得一个趔趄，Dean还像不解气似的，跟上来再次揪住他的衣襟。Sam也不甘示弱地反手抓住Dean的手腕，两个人在房间里扭打起来。

最终Sam被Dean狠狠压到床上，脸上有两三处擦痕。Dean气喘吁吁地分腿跪在他身体两侧，一只手拎着他的衣领，摇晃着拳头凶狠地说道：“就算要我再多花二十倍的时间，只要能像这样狠狠揍你一次，再揍你一次，我不觉得吃亏。记好了，你有大把时间上学、念书、和同学去图书馆，我也有大把时间来锻炼自己。不要觉得我是个Omega你是个Alpha，我的一切就该由你来顶着，Sammy，在那些之前，我永远都是你哥！”

倒在床上狼狈不堪的Sam也喘着气，他抬眼看着瞪起眼睛不停喘息的Dean，听他说“就算再多花二十倍时间”，突然感到一阵难过。他说不清这样的Dean好或是不好，Dean一直与众不同，因为他一直试图做得比他们这些天生的Alpha更好——至少是一样好。可他不是Alpha，他花费了更多，牺牲了更多，却不一定能得到更多。

Sam不知道这样的Dean是否感到满足。

因为Dean跟他不一样，Dean无法从念书中获得满足。他热衷酒和赌博，但Sam同样不确定，他是否能从这些里得到满足感。在他眼中，Dean一直像个执行命令的士兵——机器一样，父亲下达命令，他就去执行。

Sam感到茫然。

他不知道对Dean来说，究竟有什么能带给他满足。

Sam放松下紧绷的身体，闭上眼睛。他伸出手轻轻抚摸着Dean的膝盖，说道：“我很抱歉。”

听到Sam道歉了，一直捏着拳头的Dean反倒不好意思起来。他眨了眨眼睛，放开Sam。Sam从床上坐起来，Dean尴尬地想爬下床，Sam却突然伸出手搂着他的脖子，给了他一个拥抱。他愣了一下，也缓缓抱紧了弟弟的背。

“我说……你不觉得这个样子太娘了吗，Sammy小姑娘？”

“拜托你暂时闭嘴。”Sam小声说。他闻到Dean身上的气味，那不是Omega发情时的气味，而是Dean原本的体味。这个时候，Dean不再是Omega，而是Dean，独一无二的Dean，Sam他最崇拜的哥哥。

Sam希望，Dean不会成为谁的附庸。

无论那个“谁”是他们的父亲，或者是某个陌生的Alpha。

尤其是后者。

Sam希望那个Alpha永远不要出现。

兄弟俩自从那次分歧之后，关系得到暂时的缓和。粗心的父亲对这些事一无所知，也没有察觉到兄弟之间的变化，只是惊诧于Sam脸上的淤痕。Sam对撒谎这件事也是信手拈来，他站得笔直，告诉父亲他和同学之间有点小摩擦。

对这件事父亲也没多问。他一心扑在复仇这件事上，对其他事几乎不闻不问。就连儿子们的成长这件事，只要他们身体还算健康，其他事他都不关心。但令他高兴的是，Sam主动提出要和他们一起猎鬼。毕竟多一个人，多一份力量，John甚至不过问Sam改变的原因，只是将一把枪和一把刀交到了小儿子手上。

Dean却很矛盾。

其实他也很高兴，Sam终于肯点头帮助他们。曾经两个人的时候，虽然也互有照应，但也免不了出现捉襟见肘的情况。而且比起John和Dean，Sam有一颗聪明的脑袋。他虽然不如John有经验，也不如Dean在行动时的果敢凶悍，但他能根据不同的对象，制定出有效的策略。对John和Dean来说，这无疑又为他们节约了大把的时间和精力。

但有Sam在的时候，Dean更容易分神。他仿佛时刻都在担心弟弟的安危，一旦有什么危险靠近他弟弟，他都会变得比以前更冲动，随之而来的，就是比从前更多的伤痕。

“如果严格执行我们的计划，现在那个东西已经被我们干掉了。”John的语气有些严厉，缝合伤口的动作却娴熟迅速。

“抱歉，长官。可是，比起那个，Sam更重要，对吗？”Dean略带歉意地低头道歉，却也试着用温和的语气向父亲表达自己的观点，“Sam当时遇到了危险。”

这次Sam也跟从前一样，帮助父亲按住Dean。Dean背上的那道伤口狰狞可怖，血水几乎泡湿了半个T恤。父亲缝合伤口的时候，Dean不由得绷紧身体，Sam能感受到自己指尖之下，Dean隆起的坚硬肌肉。

Sam感到自责。

他原本是想跟过去帮助他们的。他想，如果有自己在，Dean就不用那么拼命。父亲有了两个士兵，老兵就会相对轻松一点。

可现在，老兵除了执行长官的命令，还要分神保护他这个没有经验的新手。

Sam觉得自己真是逊毙了。

他什么忙都没帮上。

“是的，Sam更重要。”John认同地点头，“可你也很重要，Dean。”他熟练地在末尾打了一个结，剪断线头，起身的时候用手按了一下Dean的肩膀。

父亲的话让Dean受宠若惊。他满脸不可置信地猛然抬头看向父亲的背影，呆了一会儿，这才又不知所措地转过头，看向自己的弟弟。

Dean向来都觉得自己不重要，他甚至时常觉得，自己一直都在令父亲失望。他知道自己不是个Alpha，所以得花更多时间去锻炼，去训练，即便如此，也只能勉强达到父亲的要求。

他既不如父亲强大，也没有Sam聪明。所以他一直将自己置于父亲和弟弟之后。他能做的事只有听话，以及照顾好Sam。是的，他能确信，只有这两件事他能做好——他已经尽力了。

可父亲刚刚对他说什么？

你也很重要。

对他而言，这是胜过任何赞美的安慰。

“是的，你也很重要，Dean。”Sam低头看着满脸汗水的Dean，小声地重复父亲的话。

“所以我说什么来着，爸爸没有只当我是个听话的士兵，”Dean有些得意，还有点羞涩，“你不该对他抱有误解，Sam。”

有关Dean对父亲的评价，Sam不置可否，他只是轻轻抚摸他哥赤裸的肩膀，低声说道：“我很抱歉。”

Dean将一只手按在了Sam头顶。他想告诉他弟弟永远都不必向他道歉。

 

Dean是个Omega，这种事不必别人提醒，他自己知道得很清楚。通常他不会因为这种事烦恼，除了发情时——因为他还不是成熟的Omega，发情期没有固定，所以他格外痛恨发情热的来袭。

每当Sam从他哥身上闻到那股特殊的气味时，他就知道，Dean到发情期了。John会把Dean交给他照顾，这个时候他会乖乖听话，尽心尽责地照顾Dean。虽然Omega发情的气味会让他有些生理上的焦躁和冲动，但喂了抑制剂之后，Dean身上的气味就会散去大半。

有时抑制剂用完，Dean会嘶哑地命令Sam出去买，那个时候，少年会听他哥的话，将他反锁在房间里。当他买了抑制剂回来，Dean通常都是浑身湿漉漉的，眼角和嘴唇都红得可怕。

一开始Sam并不知道在他出去的这段时间里，Dean做了什么。直到一次他匆匆买完药回来，Dean不在房间里，浴室的门紧闭。Sam甚至能听见从那里面传来的，Dean带着哭腔的呻吟。

那个声音夹杂着Omega发情的气味，门外的Sam忍不住将手贴在门上，他感觉自己的阴茎在裤子里狠狠跳动了一下，但他不敢推开门。

他哥就在这扇门后。

Alpha少年感到一阵呼吸困难。

他哥是个Omega。

他第一次真正意识到Omega的含义。

 

Sam推开房间的门，Omega发情的气味铺天盖地地向他扑来。Alpha少年的身体在满屋子浓烈的气味中摇晃了一下，接着立刻用力反手关上房门。

想要在这股气味里移动实在太困难，Sam本想靠着深呼吸稳定一下被气味动摇的情绪，但当他深深吸进一口气时，Omega的气味就突然气势汹汹地呛满他的鼻腔，几乎占据他的整个神经。他用力甩甩头，一把将书包扔到床上，走到窗边想把紧闭的窗户打开。

紧闭的门窗，将Omega的气味死死关在这个房间里。

Sam感到口干舌燥，他用手扣住窗框，刚想开窗，浴室的门突然打开，一股更浓烈的气味从水汽弥漫的浴室汹涌而来。这股仿佛是混合着苔藓、青草与某些刺激性香料的气味让Sam情不自禁瑟缩了一下，他不由得伸出舌尖舔过发涩的嘴唇，扭过头，看向正从里面走出来的人。

是他哥哥，Dean。

他的眼睛和鼻尖都有些微微发红，下唇上还依稀可见一排浅浅的齿痕，白皙的皮肤上附着着一层薄而均匀的浅红色，走动的脚步迟疑而凌乱。他一只手扶着浴室的门，发红的指尖微微扣紧，全身都在不住颤抖。

Sam看得出，Dean浑身紧张地绷紧身体，但发情的气味还是源源不断从他身上逸出，飘远，充斥整个房间。Alpha少年看着哥哥，喉结颤抖着上下滑动，他有些慌张，害怕他哥会闻到从他身上散发出去的气味。他并不想这样，他不想在Dean面前变成这样，可Dean是个Omega，浑身上下都散发着发情的气味，红着眼角，浑身发热。

“别开窗……我不想让别人闻到我身上的气味。”Dean说，声音沙哑。光是从他的声音里，Sam就能猜到刚刚他在浴室里都干了什么。那些画面快速掠过Sam的大脑——他哥抚摸自己身体的手，以及在湿漉漉的腿间不断进出的手指——他艰难地做了一个吞咽的动作，干涩的喉咙因此而些微发痛。

“怎、怎么回事？”Sam只好更加用力地攀住窗框，暗暗祈祷自己的声音没有显得太不正常。

“还能怎么回事？”Dean颓丧地瞪了Sam一眼，大概是闻到Sam身上属于Alpha的气味，他表情难看地低声呻吟了一下，情不自禁地绷紧腰身夹紧双腿，走路的步子因此显得更加怪异，“这次太奇怪了，明明不该是这个时候……”他说着，突然又表情怪异地抬头看了Sam一眼，决定还是闭嘴。

“抑制剂呢？”Sam沉重吐出一口气，发晕的大脑指挥身体来到Dean床边，伸手拿过他的包，“用完了吗？我可以给你去买……”

“我已经打电话给爸爸了。”Dean说着，扶着墙又用力喘息了一会儿。对Omega来说，发情期的发热并不好受，何况随之而来的还有全身性的疼痛，“他说他马上就回……”

Dean的话没说完。

因为他弟弟不小心翻出了他包里的那些玩具，诸如肛塞，按摩棒以及跳蛋之类的东西。

虽然家人都对这个心照不宣，但Dean依旧不太愿意让他还没成年的弟弟看到这些。

他快飞地大步跨到床边一把抢过自己的包，那些东西噼里啪啦地从包里滑出来，他手忙脚乱地伸手去捡，另一边的Sam也一条腿跨到床上帮着他收拾，他一边哑声低语“别添乱，你这bitch”，一边慌不择路地把那些东西往包里塞。

发热和紧张让Dean又出了一身汗，Alpha身上的气味让他心烦意乱，他费了好大的功夫才忍住凑到Sam颈间去嗅他身上的气味的冲动，手指因为忍耐开始不住打颤。

真是煎熬。

他闭起眼睛，屏住呼吸，想快点结束掉现在的尴尬局面。他摸索着想把最后那颗跳蛋塞回包里，手掌最终却不小心落在了Sam的手背上。

天啊。

Dean的身体猛然抖了一下，感觉自己差点要淹死在突然强烈起来的Alpha的气味里。他忍不住抽动鼻翼，却又害怕自己的动作会太明显。他一直觉得自己并不需要一个Alpha，因为他自己足够强大，不需要别人的保护——当然，今天这种情况只是个意外——可是，基于“生物本能”，在发情期，他依旧不能抵抗来自Alpha的诱惑，他多想爬到床的另一头，用手臂缠住那个Alpha的脖子，用腿缠上Alpha的腰。

如果那家伙不是他弟弟的话。

Dean睁开眼睛，用力吞咽着嘴里的津液，艰难地移开自己盖在Sam手背上的手。他听见粗重的喘息，却分辨不清到底是自己的还是Sam的，不过不管是谁的，他都不乐见。

刚刚处理干净的腿间此刻肯定又湿得一塌糊涂，Dean头发脑胀地把那个跳蛋扔回包里，思考着是不是该再去一次浴室。虽然自慰并不能解决什么实质上的问题，但至少能暂时缓解一下生理上的难受。

毫无疑问，Dean恨死身为Omega的自己了，尤其在这种时候。

他狠狠抓过包，从床上爬起来就想再回到浴室，可他迈着虚软的步子没走出两步，就被从身后伸过来的一条手臂给猛地拉回床上。

Sam的身体压过来，伸手抓过Dean手里的包扔到一边。他喘息着，双眼几乎被欲望熏染成纯黑。

“你又想自己解决吗？”Sam说着分腿跨在Dean身体两侧，弓起脊背，将Dean的双手拉过头顶，一只手牢牢握紧两只手腕，“可你还在发热不是吗？房间里的气味也浓得足以让任何Alpha发疯。”他将Dean身上的T恤推到胸口上，轻轻捏了一下Dean的乳头。

渴望被触碰的身体立刻因为快感而拱起，刚刚Dean自己也这么做过，却是疼痛多过快感——可Sam不一样，Dean知道，因为他是Alpha，这源自该死的心理暗示。

——现在的他需要Alpha。

“从我身上滚下去，Sam！”Dean想装出疾言厉色的样子，可Sam身上的气味让他忍不住身体发软，连声音都绵软低哑，毫无威慑力。他只能把大部分的意志力都放在克制自己不要对着Sam张开腿上，他要控制自己的表情，控制自己的身体和情绪。多数时候他都不会输给一般的Alpha，这个时候他可不想输给自己，他可不想哀求自己的弟弟用精液填满他。

少年Alpha的手抚摸着他哥布满汗水的身体，他倾身将鼻尖凑向Dean的颈间，深吸了一口气，Omega的气味、汗水的气味、以及Dean原本的气味让他的性器在牛仔裤里兴奋地鼓起，疼痛地叫嚣。

“Dean……”Sam伸出舌头舔着Dean的脖子。

Dean抖得更加厉害，他不禁夹紧双腿，扭身奋力挣扎，低吼着弟弟的名字，让他赶紧滚开。

“你需要我。”Sam在Dean的耳垂上咬了一口，拉开Dean牛仔裤的拉链，连同内裤一起扯下。

“我需要的是个Alpha，不是你……”最后一个音节还没完全说出口，就已经变调成了一声呻吟。Sam的手指顺着Dean被打湿的大腿根部滑进了又湿又热的穴中，Dean因此露出一丝恍惚饥渴的表情，但立刻他就用力咬紧嘴唇，接着又是一串带着呻吟和喘息的变调怒吼。他不合作地想用脚踢开Sam，Sam却在他汗湿的脚踝上狠狠咬了一口，疼痛裹挟快感几乎要将Dean逼疯。

Sam一面舔着Dean的脚踝，一面又往Dean的穴中增加了两根手指。Dean的怒吼里的喘息和呻吟越来越密，他吸着气，身体跟着Sam手指进出的频率摆动着，却换作哀求，只想让Sam离开。

“可是你的里面这么热，紧紧缠着我的手指，你需要我，Dean。”Sam倾身吻了Dean，两个人的鼻间都是对方的气味。

房间的门突然被打开，Sam的动作因为开门声迟疑了一下。Dean几乎想都没想地大声叫道：“爸爸，把Sam拉开！”

John反手关门，将手里的东西扔到门口的柜子上，大步过来拉开Sam，顺手抓过Sam床上的毯子扔到Dean身上。他怀里的Alpha少年还在因为对Omega的欲望而挣扎，想要挣开他继续爱抚发情的Omega。John只好打晕自己的小儿子，略带责备地看着还在床上难受喘息的大儿子，嘶声问道：“怎么不开门窗？”

Dean动了动嘴唇想解释，但想了想，还是没说话。他合拢被盖在毯子下的腿，伸手拉下T恤，吞了一口津液，不安地问父亲道：“我……我是应该先解决一下，还、还是直接吃药？”

John愣了一下，扭头看到被扔在Sam床上的包，那个跳蛋最后还是滚了出来。

“我先带他出去。”John说着，半扶半拖地把Sam带出房间。

Dean疲累地倒在床上，过了好一会儿，这才勉强套上内裤，从Sam的床上抓过那只可恶的跳蛋，步履混乱地逃进浴室。

他知道，现在的一切，全都比不上他弟弟刚刚刚让几乎哽咽尖叫的手指。

晚上的时候，John带着Sam回到旅馆，他们给Dean带了晚餐。

坐在Dean对面，Sam目光游离，完全不敢看他哥。Winchester一家人的长腿难堪地缩在桌子下面，Dean的脚偶尔踢到Sam的脚，少年都会一个激灵猛然缩回他长得过分的腿，膝盖撞到桌子，差点弄翻了Dean的饮料。

Dean翻起眼睛瞪了Sam一眼，Sam委屈地缩着肩膀，屁股在椅子上不安地动了动。

见Dean已经没事，John也放了心。他起身离开儿子们的房间，决定将他们之间的问题留给他们自己解决。

父亲的离开让Sam一下子更加紧张起来。他无措地咬着嘴唇，眼睛直勾勾盯着桌子边缘，似乎在思索着向Dean道歉的措辞。

他甚至不知道这种事能不能靠道歉解决。

“Sammy。”吃完的Dean将汉堡的包装纸揉成一团放在桌上，漫不经心地叫了一声弟弟的名字。

Sam沮丧地哼哼了一声，还是不确定自己该怎么开口。

“你是Alpha，我是Omega。”Dean伸出手指指了指Sam，接着又戳了戳自己的胸口，“刚才我发情了，因为不想被别人闻到我的气味，所以我关了门窗，结果把房间里搞得跟毒气室一样。”

虽然“毒气室”这个形容有点好笑，可Sam还是笑不出来。他只知道那个气味让他失去理智，差点强奸了他哥。

见Sam还是一副自责到恨不得以死谢罪的样子，Dean翻了个白眼。

“我的意思是说，这不是你的错……当然，也不是我的错。”他嘟囔着补充，“还记得你跟我说过什么吗？我们没法决定这种事。”

“可是我差一点就……”

“不还差了那么一点吗？”Dean不耐烦地打断，“未遂不就是没成功吗？没成功跟没做有区别吗？”

“当然有！”Sam大声叫道，“我当时已经、已、已经……”

回想起刚刚的“犯罪事实”，Sam突然结巴起来。

“说不出来？那就跟没做没区别。”Dean蛮横地下了结论，“所以你实际上什么都没做，一切都是幻觉。现在吃过晚饭，幻觉消失——你是不是该去做作业了？”

Sam看着Dean，觉得自己还是该为这件事说点什么，结果Dean已经起身，披了件外套：“好学生做作业，好学生的哥哥决定去酒吧转转。”


	2. Chapter 2

当Dean的发情期好容易趋于稳定，Sam却突然离家出走。他说要去念大学，那个斯坦福。面对小儿子的优秀，John严苛得几乎从未有过任何称赞。他甚至认为Sam也应该像Dean那样，高中毕业就该放弃学业，跟着他猎鬼。

Sam当然不愿意。

父子俩吵得昏天暗地，Dean夹在中间，被他们搞得头痛欲裂。

“你会留下的，对吗，Sammy？”父亲摔门而去，留下兄弟俩待在逼仄的房间里，Dean试图说服自己的弟弟。

或者至少，他得明白他弟弟离开的原因。

Sam抬头看着哥哥，他看清Dean脸上急切的表情——Dean急切地希望他能点头，能说“是”，能告诉他是的他会留下。

但这个时候，Sam沉默了。

他努力过，试图留下来，无视与父亲的不合。他想留下来，为了Dean。

年少的他曾夸下海口，Alpha有义务保护Omega。可到最后，他沮丧地发现，他依旧是被保护起来的那个。多半情况下，Dean都会忘记自己是个Omega的事实，就像他自己说的那样，在Winchester家，父亲保护儿子，哥哥保护弟弟。

但这些都不是最重要的。

Sam将自由和Dean一同放上天平两端。

Dean有父亲，而他可以拥有自由。

父亲保护儿子，他来保护自己的自由。

Sam有些内疚，但他还是拿起一颗砝码放在了自由那边。

有父亲在，Dean会被照顾得很好。比起他，父亲更喜欢Dean。

因为Dean是个听话的儿子，而他不是——Sam在心中默默补充。

面对弟弟的沉默，Dean不自在地舔了舔嘴唇。他低下头，呆呆看着自己翻开的手掌。因为常年握枪拿刀，他右手的食指指腹和虎口处都生着厚厚的茧，双手指节很粗，手掌宽大。他试着握拳，五指骤然攥紧。

“那你……什么时候走？”他抬起头，让自己的语气尽量显得平和。

Sam略略吃惊地看着Dean，他以为Dean还会在这个问题上再多纠缠一阵，毕竟他还什么都没说。

可Dean就这么轻易放过他了。

“我买了明天的车票。”

“几点？要我送你吗？”Dean正努力让自己看上去像个宽容和善的好哥哥。

可他从没和Sam分开过。

从4岁的他抱着Sam跑出房子那时起，他就再也没和Sam分开过。

现在他弟弟要去斯坦福大学，一个对他来说恍若另一个世界的地方。

Dean不想把气氛搞得太难过，因为对Sam来说，这不是件坏事。

“我可以自己去，太早了，你可以多睡会儿再起床。”Sam翻出买好的车票，看了一眼上面的时间。Dean突然过来抢走他的车票，Sam脸上闪过一丝惊慌错愕，Dean当然没错过弟弟的这个表情。他两指夹着车票，一手按着Sam的肩膀，笑着对他说道：“别紧张，我只是想看清时间而已。放心，我不会扔掉它的。”

Dean的笑几乎令Sam无地自容。

“既然你已经决定了，”Dean耸肩，“那我们抓紧时间一起吃最后两顿饭，如果老爸执意要揍你，我会帮你拦着他的。”

Sam看着Dean，眼里满是复杂的感激。

Dean却没有回应Sam的感激，他只是转过身，为自己套上了外套。

Sam离开的时候，Dean果然没去送他。但Dean还是醒了，他坐在床上，看Sam走进浴室洗漱，看他出来换好衣服，最后拎起旅行袋。Dean的床永远都靠近门这一侧，Sam经过他的床边，脚步迟疑了一下，却没有停顿。他一直走到门口，要出门的时候才轻轻对Dean说了一句“再见”。

“记得给我寄明信片……”Dean说完，突然想起自己早就居无定所，于是他连忙改口说道，“去吧Sammy，我会给你寄明信片的。”

对Dean刻意表现出来的平静和容忍，Sam突然感到烦躁。他不动声色地用力握了一下门把手，这才点头，轻声离开了房间。

门锁喀拉一声被锁上。

Dean向后倒上自己的床。

他凝视着天花板一角不知怎么被弄上去的污渍，默默计算着从这里去往斯坦福的路程。昨天父亲没有揍Sam，也什么都没说，似乎是逃过一劫。可Dean却暗自希望父亲能为此发一顿脾气，把他们臭骂一顿——就当是替他把Sam臭骂一顿。

Dean太想做个好哥哥了。

这一定是他天生的使命。因为在Sam出生的四年前，他就出生了。因为那个火灾降临的夜晚，是他抱着Sam跑出了房子。从那一刻开始，他就渐渐明白，在他怀里的那点重量，就是他弟弟的整个生命——以致无论Sam长得有多高，无论他变得如何强大，在Dean眼中，他永远都是那个被他双手环抱在怀里的，那点重量，因为太弱小太脆弱，所以Dean要倾尽全力去保护。

可现在Sam离开了，“哥哥”这个角色使命似乎就倏地，从他身体里被剔除。

现在他还剩两个角色使命，好儿子，好士兵。

说不定这两样，究其本质不过是同一件事物。

残破的家变得更加不完整。

Dean感觉无力。

他伸出胳膊用力压住自己的额头。

后来，他和Sam整整分开了五年。这五年里，就像Sam说的，他依旧要多付出十倍的时间训练自己，才能让父亲满意。但年轻的猎人们，没人不知道Dean Winchester，也没人怀疑过他究竟是不是个Alpha——是的，Dean很自负这一点，即便站在一群Alpha当中，他也丝毫不逊于他们。加上抑制剂的完美使用，没人会发现其实他是个Omega。

长期混在酒吧里的那些女孩也喜欢他，每当他坐上吧台前的高脚凳时，总会有人点酒送给他。女孩们有漂亮的妆和让同性羡慕的胸，Dean也喜欢那些，他喝她们送的酒，凑过去和她们聊天调情，搂着她们去开房。

Dean对此很满意。

直到后来父亲失踪了。

那场大火时常降临他的梦中，他站在屋外，火焰吞没一切。

Dean不想隐瞒，他感到恐惧。他可以让自己变成世界上最强壮的人，但面对家人，他脆弱得不堪一击。他发了疯一样地四处寻找父亲，按照电话薄上的号码逐个给父亲的熟人打电话，可没人见过他，哪里都找不到他。

Dean告诫自己不能乱了阵脚，他得冷静下来。可最后，他还是开着父亲留给他的Impala去了斯坦福。

他想见Sam。

他需要Sam。

他需要某个角色使命来填充自己，以免自己彻底失去方向。

Sam会帮助他的。

Dean想起Alpha少年，他坐在副驾座上，对Dean说“Alpha有义务保护Omega”。Dean想起Sam因为哥哥而加入了他讨厌的猎鬼，他想起Sam对他说“你需要我”。

我需要你。

Dean陡然握紧方向盘。

漆黑的夜里，他悄悄摸进Sam的公寓——那是白天他向别人问到的——Sam发现了他，黑暗中，Sam以为他是入室盗窃的歹徒，两个人推搡搏斗起来。Dean明晰地感觉到Sam在这五年里的变化，他似乎又变高了，更加强壮，浑身上下都充满了令人畏惧的力量感。

Dean险些输了。

只是险些。

他最后一把将Sam压在地板上，双腿分开跪在他的身体两侧。

“嘘，是我，Sammy。”

挣扎的身体猛然停止挣扎。一双手抚上Dean的膝盖，就算隔着牛仔裤，Dean也能感受到那双手滚烫的温度。那只手突然用力握紧，Dean痛得浑身绷紧，他喘息着笑了一下，在沉沉黑暗里准确地寻找到弟弟的眼睛，问道：“怎么了？”

“你怎么会来这里，Dean？”那双手再次放松，以Dean喜欢的方式，搁在了他的腿上。

“老爸失踪了。”

我需要你。

Sam对以后的生活做过详细规划。他念完了斯坦福大学的法学预科，已经申请了法学院，他会以优异的成绩毕业，成为律师。而他的父亲和哥哥，那个时候或许还在猎鬼，或者没有，没关系，他会照顾他们。

他会用这种高傲的方式告诉父亲，当初自己的选择是对的。

但在那些甚至细致到每月的规划里，并没有“Dean突然到访”这一项，更没有“父亲失踪”这一项。

计划全都被打乱。

Sam有权利拒绝他哥。

他已经完全掌握了自己的自由，没有人能干涉他。

可令他吃惊的是，当Dean说出老爸失踪这句话时，他几乎是不假思索地就答道：“别担心，我们会找到他的。”

是“我们”，而不是“你”。

Sam知道Dean是来向他求助的，即便Dean的话语里没有透露任何有关于此的信息。可Sam了解他哥，他曾被他哥保护过那么久，也曾试图保护他哥，他熟知有关Dean的每件事。他原以为时间会改变某些东西，可此刻他懂得，有些东西，强大到连时间都无法改变。

“别担心，我们会找到他的，他会没事的。”Sam轻轻摩挲着Dean的腿，缓缓重复。黑暗里，两个人的姿势有些暧昧，但Dean并不自知。又或者，他知道，但觉得无所谓，因为他们是兄弟，而不是别的什么关系。Sam也很享受，他享受Dean这种不动声色的示弱——这或是源自Alpha的虚荣，又或是因为身为弟弟的某些夸张自大的妄想。

Sam本想留Dean在公寓里住一晚，但Dean实在太着急寻找父亲，他恨不得今晚Sam就跟他离开。

“你总得让我明天先去办好一些手续。”Sam从衣柜里翻出一件衬衫扔给Dean，示意他先去洗个澡。

“手续？”Dean抓着Sam的衬衫，一副刨根问底的架势。

“我拿到了法学院的面试offer。”Sam解释，“下周一就是面试。”

Dean听完更加焦急，他一把扔下Sam的衬衫，过去就想直接带Sam去找父亲：“今天礼拜五，我们还有两天时间，Sam。周一前我会把你送回来的。”

被Dean近乎蛮横地拖到门边，Sam无奈地伸手一把揽过他前面的Dean，手指紧紧握住他的胳膊，这才勉强稳住他。

“先听我说完，Dean。”Dean果然是个难对付的家伙，Sam喘了一口气，“爸他失踪多久了？你找了多久？他认识的那些人你都联系过了吗？有哪些线索？”看到Dean因为他的话露出愠怒又焦急的表情，他顿了一下，“我没有别的意思，Dean。如果不是实在没办法，你也不会来找我，对吗？”

Dean抿紧嘴唇没说话。如果可以的话，他确实不会过来找Sam，他应该像个大哥那样，一边寻找父亲，一边保障不知情的弟弟的自由。

“你找了很久，没有头绪。再多一个周末也于事无补。”Sam冷静地向Dean解释，“周一的面试我不去了，这间公寓也要退掉，其他的手续我会尽快办好。”

听完Sam的话，Dean诧异地看向弟弟。他仿佛是没听懂Sam的话，又或者是没听懂Sam话里的某几个词，于是只能呆愣地站在那里，说不出话，也问不出更多问题。

Sam再次将Dean和自由置于同一架天平两端。

Dean失去了父亲这颗砝码，他孤立无援，看着另一端的自由后面，密密麻麻挨挤着由无数个人和机会构成的社交砝码。那些能为Sam带去自由，自由也能为Sam带去那些。

但是这一次，Sam将自己这颗砝码放在了Dean这端。

于是所谓的自由、所谓的社交与机会，统统消失得无影无踪。

Sam自己也很吃惊，给他第二次选择机会，他居然会如此轻易地放过自由，坚定地让自己和Dean站在一起。

可这次的决定他做得并不挣扎，没有第一次的忐忑与内疚。

他很坦然。

仿佛世事本该如此。

“等我办好这些，我们就一起去找爸爸。”

Dean显得惴惴不安。

“你需要我，Dean。”

没有什么比“被Dean需要”这件事，更能满足Sam。Sam很清楚这些，他很清醒，他知道自己需要什么，他自己还有什么，能够暂时放弃什么——以及，无论如何，家人总是最重要的。

即便那个父亲总是对他不假辞色。

即便那个父亲仿佛从不关心他们兄弟俩的成长。

即便那个父亲刚愎又自以为是。

Sam想自己还是爱着他的，Dean也一样。

经过一阵漫长的沉默，Dean终于妥协点头。

Sam笑起来，他拖着他哥走进房间，重新将衬衫塞进他怀里。

 

Sam以最快的速度办好了他需要的那些手续。他将自己为数不多的衣服塞进旅行袋里，跟着Dean下楼，将它放进Impala的后备厢里。Dean也看了一眼那个旅行袋，并不大，而Sam的衣服甚至还不能将它塞满。

在等待Sam的这一小段时间里，Dean仔细思索过。他或许不该来找Sam，可现在失踪的是他们的父亲。他或许也不该由着Sam放弃这些，但他——Dean闭上眼睛，缓缓吞咽下津液——但他太想念Sam，他太高兴现在又回到了从前，他开车，他弟弟坐在副驾座上，途中他们会有一搭没一搭地聊天，话题漫无边际。

有Sam在，Dean感到安全，仿佛悬起的心脏终于回到它原本该在的地方，平稳搏动。

Dean告诉Sam，父亲失踪前在处理一个公路幽灵的案子。兄弟俩合力解决了幽灵，却依旧没有找到父亲。案子倒是一个接一个，Dean开车带着Sam，轮胎碾过州际公路，他们几乎跑遍整个美国。

却还是没有父亲的任何消息。

Dean成天抱着意外得到的父亲的那本日记本，一页页翻，研究那些奇怪的怪物，Sam却渐渐感到厌烦。他甚至预感这只是一场骗局，父亲的失踪不过是个幌子。当他把这个猜想告诉Dean时，Dean几乎是嘶吼着告诉他不可能。

“为什么不可能？说不定爸他就是想用这种方式，让我重新回来……他知道你找不到他，就一定会去找我。”Sam试图冷静地向Dean阐述自己的观点。

“绝对不可能！”Dean啪地合上父亲的日记本，斩钉截铁地否认Sam的想法。

“为什么不可能？”Sam皱眉。

“因为我这26年一直跟着他，我了解他！”Dean的语气昭示他已经生气了，但他还在拼命克制，“老爸从来不会玩这种花招！”

“如果对象是你，他确实不用玩任何花招，毕竟你对他言听计从。”Sam忍不住出言讽刺。

Dean闻言，再也克制不住地沉下脸。他低喝着弟弟的名字，警告他注意言辞。Sam也阴下脸，但他没有继续说下去，因为他想起早晨看见Dean偷偷吞了抑制剂，这让他想起来Dean的发情期到了。

这个时候，本该是他好好照顾Dean的时候。可每当看到Dean竭力维护父亲时，他总会忍不住出言挑衅，他无法忍受Dean对父亲的迷信与盲从。

缄默当中，Dean突然轻轻喘了一口气。他瞪了Sam一眼，不甘心地掏出药瓶，又吞下了几颗抑制剂。Sam细心地数了一下Dean掌心的药片，一共有五颗。

他离家之前，Dean每次只需要吃两颗。

并且每天只需要吃一次。

他感到不对劲。

可当他想问的时候，Dean已经拿出衣服走进浴室。

浴室门后响起水声。

Sam突然感觉坐立不安。

Dean吃过抑制剂，应该不会有问题。

Sam深吸一口气，空气里甚至没有Omega的气味。一切都被药物完美掩盖。Sam却感觉膝盖一阵阵发烫。他闭上眼睛深呼吸了几次，决定去酒吧喝几杯。

Dean一直没告诉Sam，他的身体对抑制剂有了耐药性。十年前他每天只需要吃两颗抑制剂，可现在，他一天至少需要十颗。而且这十颗药只能抑制气味的散发，对发热以及其他随之而来的症状，抑制效果却越来越差。

所以现在抑制剂对他来说，只有掩盖气味这一样作用。好在他伪装得不错，目前依旧没人发现他是个Omega。

他在浴室里脱光衣服，打开花洒。冷水淋在发烫的皮肤上，他冻得打了个寒颤。但这样也无法缓解发热，更无法减缓身体的刺痛，以及——

Dean一只手扶着墙壁，微微弯下腰，轻轻从湿嗒嗒的腿间抽出肛塞。他戴了一整天，从他意识到自己发情期又来了开始。他把它塞进自己湿得一塌糊涂的穴中，穿好裤子，他戴着它，开车，行走，奔跑。

他也不想这样，尤其是现在Sam在他身边。

可如果不这么做，饥渴的他说不定什么时候就会忍耐不住扑住某个Alpha，请求他狠狠操自己。

Dean也绝不会忘记，他弟弟就是个该死的Alpha。发情敏感的Omega一整天都浸淫在Alpha的气味里，那气味让他的皮肤更加疼痛，他感到口干舌燥，小穴里湿乎乎的，他甚至担心那根肛塞会因此滑出来。

他一整天都在担心那些不可能发生的事会突然发生。

真是痛苦不堪。

可他不能在Sam面前表现出来，他得装作与往常毫无二致，他得让Sam相信，只要吃下了抑制剂，他就强大得无人能挡。

肛塞被彻底拿出来，那些液体便迫不及待滑下Dean的大腿，Dean敢打赌，这一次绝对比之前任何一次都要多。这全都是Sam那臭小子的错。

Dean一面在心里咒骂他的Alpha弟弟，一面压抑着呻吟，缓缓又将肛塞前端浅浅插进穴口，在入口处缓缓研磨，接着用力一口气推到最深处。他将额头紧紧贴着墙壁，牙齿死死咬住嘴唇，以免自己会发出大过水声的呻吟。

敏感的内壁收缩着咬紧肛塞，Dean握着肛塞加快抽插频率，塞子前端不时撞向前列腺，快感让他浑身打颤。最终双腿终于支撑不住身体，他用力跪倒，膝盖磕在地板上，痛得他头晕眼花。但他的手依旧握着肛塞，凶狠地顶撞着自己的腺体。

“呜……”他终于忍不住发出一声呜咽，弓起身体将精液射到墙上。

Dean用力喘息，附着在皮肤上的刺痛感却似乎没有减轻。射精没有让他感到任何满足，内壁依旧饥渴地收缩，依旧希望有什么东西能够深深地填满它——即便这个时候，明明肛塞还插在他的穴中。

Dean忍不住抽噎起来。

他挫败地爬到花洒下面，仰面躺在冰冷的地砖上，张开腿，一手抓着肛塞再次狠狠抽插，另一只手绕过大腿，伸出三根手指塞进正在被塞子狠操的穴中。

内壁被更用力撑开，近乎疼痛。Dean狂乱地扭着腰，花洒的水淋在他身上，有些水滴飘进他的鼻腔，急促呼吸的他会因此猛然剧烈咳嗽。他会用这个塞子让自己一遍又一遍地射精，直到再也射不出来为止。可就算如此，就算身体疲累到无法动弹，小穴里也一片红肿，他依旧感到空虚，身体依旧叫嚣着不满足，更多的液体被分泌，将他的小穴弄得更湿更热。

Dean忍不住哭了起来。可他还是得死死咬紧嘴唇，不让自己发出任何声音。冷水冲干净身体，他伸手捂住自己的脸，手和脸依旧滚烫，眼泪却显得那么冷。

他知道，接下来还有长达一周的煎熬。

Sam回到旅馆的时候已经接近凌晨。他猜Dean已经睡了，所以他刻意放轻了开门的手脚，但他转动门把手开门的时候，Dean还是醒了。他从床上坐起来，Sam有些尴尬地站在门口。

“我还以为你会在某个妞儿哪里过夜。”Dean揉了揉眼睛，看清是Sam之后，他嘟囔了一句，又倒回床上缩进被子里。

Sam反手锁好门。

他原本是有那个打算，何况真的有人向他提出邀请。但最后他拒绝了，只是又为自己多要了两杯酒。

酒吧里搭讪调情，然后开房上床，这不是他的作风，倒更像是Dean会做的事。

Sam离家前Dean还没这么疯，但五年后他们重新一起上路，几乎每次去酒吧，Dean都会钓上一个女孩，笑嘻嘻地跟她开房。

Sam从自己的旅行袋里翻出T恤和短裤，走进浴室。

他关上门。

深吸了一口气。

浴室里只有一股廉价香皂的气味。

他出门前，Dean走进浴室，他听见花洒出水的声音。

于是他离开旅馆，独自去了酒吧。

Sam不想承认自己其实是落荒而逃。

他哥是个发情中的Omega。

Sam不太清楚抑制剂的效力如何，但他始终记得少年时，隔着一扇门，他哥低哑性感的呻吟声从那边传来。在那之前，Omega在Sam心目中只是一个语义模糊的词汇。观念告诉他，Alpha应该保护Omega，但Omega到底是什么，是谁，他没有任何概念。可在那之后，他知道了。

他哥是个Omega。

从他哥身上散发出来的气味，让他皮肤发紧，喉咙发涩，让他想凑过去狠狠咬住他哥的脖子，把他哥钉在墙上狠狠操他。

Sam打开花洒，热水淋在身上，他诧异地发现Dean居然给他留了热水。

他也曾犯过错误，他把Dean按在床上，将手指伸进他湿漉漉的穴里。

Sam吞咽下津液。

离家之后，Sam还是会不时想起那个情景，甚至无数次春梦里，那个骑在他身上摇摆身体嘶声呻吟的人，长得和他哥一模一样。

Sam拿起肥皂涂抹身体，最终他的手握住自己的性器，上下套弄。

他梦见那个和Dean长得一模一样的人跪在他跟前，乖乖解开他的皮带，拉下拉链，一口含住他的性器用力吮吸。他会射在他嘴里，或者脸上，绿眼睛的漂亮年轻人会一点点慢慢舔干净那些精液。

年轻人会在他面前张开腿，露出湿透的小穴，叫着他的名字，求他用力操他。

Sam加快套弄的速度，热水顺着额头滑进他的眼睛里。他只好闭上眼睛，想象自己正抱着那个人，把他按在墙上，狠狠咬着他的脖子，将他操到忍不住哭出来。

Sam的拳头猛然握住性器根部，精液随之射在地板上。他粗重地喘息，伸出舌头舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。

那些梦境真令人难堪。可Sam并不想把那些统统都归咎于狗屁的生物本能。

那一定是因为别的什么。

Sam在浴室里把一切都冲洗得干干净净——就像他哥那样。两个人都谨慎地用水冲洗过他们站过的地方，那些精液，以及肥皂泡沫。他们不想让自己的兄弟知道，刚刚自己在浴室里，到底都干了些什么。

可Dean还是知道了。

Alpha射精的气味，隔着一扇薄薄的门，凛冽迅猛地击中床上的Omega。

气味让Dean的身体蓦地疼痛起来，原本在夜间已渐渐平息下来的欲望，突然又汹涌起来。他伏在床上拼命忍耐，再次勃起的性器却让他忍不住低声呻吟起来。他只能躲在被子里，赶在Sam还没出来之前，摩擦着被单以纾缓足以将他逼疯的欲望。

可这些不够，远远不够。

那个Alpha就在这个房间里，他的气味如同春药一样刺激着Dean。Dean将脸埋在枕头里呜咽了两声，最终他颓丧地咬牙下床，翻出抑制剂的药瓶又倒出几颗匆匆吞下。

处理完一切的Sam走出浴室，他自然没错过他哥偷偷下床翻找抑制剂的样子。

“Dean？”Sam诧异地叫了一声。

刚刚吞下药片的Dean吓了一跳，他拼命忍耐住身体不自然的颤抖，抬头看向Sam。

“你刚刚吃的什么？又是抑制剂？你今天吃了几颗？”Sam放下擦着头发的毛巾，走到Dean跟前从他手里拿过药瓶，凑到床头的台灯下仔细看了看，“我记得当初你每天只用吃两颗，怎么回事？”

距离拉近，Alpha身上的气味更加强烈，这让坐在床上的Dean不假辞色地命令道：“给我坐到你床上去！”

Dean的语气更让Sam觉得不对劲，但他还是乖乖照做，从Dean跟前退开，坐到自己床上。

“好了，我照办了，现在，可以回答我的问题了吗？”

“我没事。”Dean囫囵回答。他抬腿爬上床，用被子盖住自己的下身，生怕被Sam发现自己的不对劲，“产生耐药性而已，毕竟用了十年。你该高兴，我现在每天也只需要十颗，而不是整整一瓶。”

因为药品管制，加上生产受限，现在抑制剂并不容易弄到手。

“耐药性？”Sam闻言，猛然皱起眉头，“我可没听其他Omega提过这东西也会产生耐药性。”

“因为他们不会像我这样，拿抑制剂当维生素来吃。”Dean感觉自己喘得有点厉害，嗓子也哑了，他躺进被子里，翻来覆去想找个舒适一点睡姿，“好了，睡吧。”他说完闭上眼睛，不再开口。

Sam沉默了一会儿，跟着爬上自己的床。

“晚安。”他伸手关掉了台灯。

黑暗里，Dean翻过身背对着Sam，他弓起身体，将手伸进内裤里握住性器，咬着嘴唇偷偷自慰。小穴的内壁也收缩得厉害，Dean有些后悔他把刚才那个肛塞放回了包里。他躲在被子里，悄悄脱掉内裤，一手套弄着性器，一手绕到身后抚弄着不断收缩的穴口。

他弟弟就睡在他旁边的床上。

Dean将脸埋进被子里，羞耻感让他更加空虚饥渴。手指插入穴口，慢慢搅动，水声被阻塞在被子里，Dean还是担心Sam会听见。

可这些都无法满足他。

Dean难受得缩成一团，身体不断发抖，压得他身下那个老旧的床垫不时发出细微的噪音。

“Dean？你还没睡吗？”终于，那点声音吵醒了Sam。

Dean的身体僵在被子里，他的手还握着自己的性器，他的手指还插在自己的小穴里。他的心剧烈跳动起来。

“Dean？”Sam从床上坐起来。

Dean听见他弟弟掀开被子下了床，轻得几不可闻的脚步声响起，又停下——在他的床边。

Alpha的气味刀一样戳刺着Dean紧绷疼痛的身体。

他感到一阵绝望。

“Dean？”Sam不放心地再次出声叫道。当眼睛适应黑暗之后，他看到Dean以一种奇怪的姿态缩在被子里，刚刚还在不停作响的床垫终于不再发出噪音，可蒙住Dean的那团被子，却抖得厉害。

Dean没有回应。

他僵硬地躲在被子里，拼命压抑自己的呼吸，拼命忍住不发出任何声音，暗自祈祷Sam的好奇心与担忧能在下一刻散尽，并被困意支配着再次回到他自己的床上去。

可被子外面和被子里面一样安静。

Dean咬紧嘴唇，缓缓抽出手指，将自己的双手死死夹在膝盖中间。

安静持续，他缩在被子完全不敢动。可Alpha的气味一直骚扰着他，试图让他发出点什么声音。他抽气，鼻腔里发出急促重叠的吸气声，他不想承认自己快被发情期的欲望给逼哭了。

就在Dean专心致志想要努力压抑下猛烈的欲望时，Sam却一把掀开他身上的被子。

鼻腔与嘴唇重新接触冰凉清新的空气，Dean忍不住发出低微的呜咽。他眼皮颤动，下意识缩紧肩膀，将自己的头死死困在肩膀与枕头之间的狭小空间里。

Sam拧开台灯。灯光之下，他哥从耳朵到脖子统统都泛起令人皮肤发热的红色。Sam俯身过去细细审视，Dean却突然翻身伸手一把抵在他肩上，不让他靠近。

“回你的床上去，Sam，回你的床上去。”Dean的眉心死死皱成一个结，眼角红得像是刚刚大哭过一样。他曲起手指抓住Sam的衣服，用力推，想让他远离自己。可是——Dean在心里嘶吼着诅咒上帝——他的手指用力得快要撕破Sam的衣服，他多想撕烂Sam的衣服，按住他，骑到他身上。

Alpha的气味浓烈到差点让Dean产生幻觉，他感觉自己快被杀死，被某种怪物，或者……其他不知名的东西。它们从毛孔钻进他的身体里，煮沸他的血，熔化他的内脏和骨骼，他最后的死状一定是一摊没有形状的肉泥。

热与痛撕扯着Dean，他起身猛然用力将Sam推开，红着眼睛命令道：“闭嘴，然后给我好好睡觉！”

Sam被推着踉跄了一下，后退开两步，他看见好像有什么东西从Dean的被子里滑到地板上。

他稍稍分神注视了一秒。

是Dean的内裤。

上面还有一大块湿痕。

顺着Sam的视线，Dean也注意到掉到地上的那条内裤。他的身体猛然僵直，双腿不由自主地绞紧被子。他甚至能感受到Sam重新投射到他身上的视线，带着不可思议与错愕，这让Dean感到烦躁和恐慌。

“好了，该……”

“你不是吃过抑制剂了吗，Dean？”Sam走过来，俯身捡起那条内裤，却将它扔到自己的床上。他低头俯视自己的哥哥，努力让自己的表情更加温和一点。这个时候他首先要做的，应该是安抚他哥，而不是——他艰难地喘息了一下，舌尖在唇间试探，蠢蠢欲动。

“抑制剂……对，没错，我吃过了，抑制剂。所、所以……所以没事。所以，睡觉，好吗？”Dean合拢在被子底下的双腿，从他弟弟身上传来的气味让他已经有点没法思考了，他只能勉强用最简单的词来应付。

“你看上去不像是没事的样子。”Sam俯身，在Dean还来不及做出任何反应的时候，他将自己的手贴上了Dean的脸。

温度比他想象中的还要高。

触碰让Dean情不自禁地发出一声低哑的呻吟。他低头喘息着，摇着头，企图避开Sam的手。Sam却倾身过去，将另一只手放在了Dean的颈后。Dean的身体猛然颤抖起来，身体接触带来的轻微刺痛刺激着神经，Alpha的气味塞满鼻腔，Dean感觉一阵头晕眼花，他难受地喘着气，不自觉地摩挲着Sam的手。

“是抑制剂失效了吗？还是你不小心买了过期的药品？”Sam继续追问，搁在Dean颈后的手指安抚似的轻轻画着小小的圆圈。

“不、不……”Dean翕动鼻翼轻轻吸了两口气，他半眯着眼睛，努力集中精神回答Sam的问题，“不是失效，是耐药性……我说过，耐药性……”他用力闭上眼睛甩了甩头，伸手握住Sam的手想将他拉开，“别碰我……你这个小混蛋……”

Dean仿佛连虎口的茧子都在发烫。

他努力让自己保持神志清醒，扭动肩膀将把Sam撞开。

“你发情了，Dean。”Sam凑过去，在Dean耳边轻轻说道。他的嘴唇差一点就碰到Dean的耳垂，但他没有那么做。

“是的，我知道，混蛋……”最后一个单词几乎是被尖叫着吼出来的。Dean反手一巴掌拍在Sam脸上，不轻不重，足够响亮，Sam却没感到丝毫疼痛，“离我远点。我没事。”

Sam的手却伸进被子里，抚摸上Dean赤裸的双腿。Dean因此倒吸了一口气，他狠狠咬住自己的嘴唇，却还是不小心发出了呜咽声。

“你需要我，Dean。”Sam掀开Dean腿上的被子，手指停留在他湿漉漉的腿根上，“你看，你需要我。”Sam爬上床，轻而易举地压倒Dean，分开他的腿，伸出手指，就像他16岁那次那样，毫不费力地便伸入了Dean湿润的小穴中。

“好像有点肿……”手指轻擦过依旧不断收缩的内壁，Sam语气有些犹豫，“你在浴室里自己做过了吗？为什么不温柔些？”他压低身体，让自己轻柔的气息吹在Dean的身体上。

“不……去你的，滚开……Sam……”Sam的气味和手指让Dean感到恐惧，他害怕自己会抵抗不了本能而妥协，但无论如何，Sam都是他的弟弟，他不能这么做。他拉扯着Sam的衣服，却也会因为Sam进出在他小穴里的手指而喘息呻吟。

Dean的呻吟声如同鼓励，Sam将Dean的双腿分得更开，一面加快手指的抽插频率，一面俯身吻着他的大腿。

作为一个Omega，Dean从没经历过这样的事。无论在不在发情期，他从不会跟男人上床。他的猎艳对象永远只有漂亮姑娘，所以当Sam的嘴唇和舌尖落在他的大腿上时，他忍不住因为从未感受过的快感哭了出来。

听到Dean的抽泣声，Sam满意地舔了舔嘴唇。他抚摸着Dean的腿，感受着此刻，勃起的性器被包裹在内裤里的充满期待与快感的疼痛。

他确定这不是梦。

被他吻着的这个人，也不是长得像Dean的某个人。

这就是Dean。

Sam因为这个事实，忍不住在Dean的腿根留下一圈咬痕。

Dean因此剧烈挣扎起来，他试图踢开Sam，试了好几次，却没有成功。Sam抬起头看向眼角和鼻尖通红的Dean，重复道：“你需要我，Dean。”

“我不需要你！”Dean嘶声反驳，他推搡着Sam的肩膀，因为身体在Sam面前如此展开而感到羞耻，“我他妈不需要你！我不需要被自己的弟弟按在床上狠操！我他妈永远不需要这个！”他说完这一连串，又因为发情热喘息起来，可他没有停止挣扎，他努力想要合拢自己的腿，想让Sam从他床上滚下去，他想用被子裹紧自己。

“Dean……”

“闭嘴……”Dean抽着气，摇头，语无伦次，“求你，Sammy，求你……停下来，去打开窗户……或者电视，什么都好，停下来……”

Sam的手指依然能感受到Dean身体的热切。

发情中的Omega需要他。

可是他哥却让他停下。他哥呻吟着，断续抽着气，怒吼，低声下气地求他。

“可是Dean，你还在发情期，你的抑制剂根本没用！”Sam低头过去吻了Dean的额头，想以此安抚Dean的情绪。

却被Dean用手推开。

“我知道，见鬼的，我知道……你这个该死的Alpha！我不用你来提醒！”Dean哭出来，他又像惊慌又像是愤怒，只是手脚并用地，想把他弟弟这个大个子给赶下床去。

Sam确信，自己只用一只手就能制服这样的Dean。

可他没这么做。

这并不是因为那些所谓的，Alpha的绅士之举，或者类似于此的一些什么道貌岸然的东西。

Sam小心翼翼放开Dean，他的手指离开Dean的身体，嘴唇离开Dean的身体，他应该让自己的视线也离开Dean的身体，但他暂时做不到这个。

因为Dean是Dean，在他是个Omega之前，他首先是Dean Winchester，是Sam Winchester的哥哥。

所以Sam放开了Dean。

得到暂时抚慰的身体，因为抚慰的突然离开而愈发空虚痛苦起来。Dean胡乱擦了两把眼泪，尴尬地吸了吸鼻子，他坐起来，寻找着自己的包。

是的是的，他总得想办法解决这个。

尽管那些东西根本没有任何用。

Dean诅咒自己。

如果他是个Beta，就不会有这些恶心的麻烦事。

可这些诅咒完全没用，反而会让他更加难受。

循着Dean的视线，Sam也看到了Dean的包。

Sam知道那里面藏着什么。

那些用于自我满足的小东西。

在Dean下床之前，Sam抢先一步拿起那个包。他拿着它，再次来到Dean床边，几乎是祈求地——“让我帮你。”

Dean没想到Sam会提出这个请求，他的喉结不安地上下滑动着，眼睛警惕地看着Sam。Sam的表情似乎有些受伤，他将包扔到Dean床上，倾身过去，再次抚摸Dean的脸，低身说道：“我只是、害怕你弄伤自己……我不会，不会……”他没继续说下去，只是看着Dean，等待答案。

Dean想拒绝，最终却不知为何点了头。他想自己一定是疯了，或者是被烧坏了脑子。但Sam没让他在这个问题上纠缠太久，他弟弟让他躺好在床上，被子再次被掀开。他弟弟就跪在他腿间，一只手推起他的腿，另一只手将一只跳蛋塞进了他湿透的小穴里。

嗡嗡作响的小玩具让Dean不由得拱起身体，他满身汗水地在床上扭动身体，有几次，跳蛋都因为小穴里太湿而差点滑了出来，Sam只好一次次地用手指将它重新推回去。

羞耻感和快感撕扯着Dean的大脑。他后悔自己不应该答应Sam，这种事应该是他一个人在浴室里，打开花洒，在水声的掩盖下进行。可当Sam的手刚刚握住他已经硬到发痛的性器时，他就迫不及待地射在了Sam手上。

Dean张着嘴大声呼吸，Sam已经将跳蛋拿了出来，他换了个肛塞，等Dean稍稍平复下呼吸之后，他这才举起手里的东西，像是在询问Dean的意愿。

Dean不由得用手捂住自己的脸。

他没说任何话。

Sam轻轻抚摸着他的大腿，温柔地将肛塞插进他的小穴中。内壁蠕动着，很快接纳了这个硕大的玩具，饥渴地收缩，紧咬着不放。Dean因此发出欲望暂时被满足的呻吟，他不由得张开腿，沉下腰想要把肛塞吞得更深一点，Sam却按着他的腿，将肛塞又缓缓抽出一半。

欲求不满的Dean低声呜咽起来。他扭腰，再次勃起的性器拍打着他的肚子，发出沉重的声响。Sam不由得用力捏紧Dean的大腿，他闭上眼睛粗重喘息，性器隔着一层布料摩擦着Dean。

肛塞继续被缓缓抽出，最后只剩前端还留在里面。Sam扭动手腕，塞子前端挤压研磨着穴口，Dean被欲望折磨得更大声地哭起来，他不停用手擦着眼泪，生气似的呢喃“放我一个人”“你这个混蛋”。

Dean的哭声稍稍平复了一点Sam的不平感，他不想折磨Dean，只是，只是——他自己说不清楚“只是”什么，或许他只想让Dean也稍稍体会一下，他现在的焦躁与无奈。

吐出一口气，Sam猛然将塞子推进去。玩具碾过内壁，Dean扬起脖子发出柔软的呻吟，他无意识地跟着塞子抽插的频率摆着腰，每当腺体被顶到时，他都会抽噎着绷紧腰和臀，手会不由自主地按在Sam握着塞子的手上，仿佛是想将这快感竭力延长。

Alpha的气味让这场自慰有了点真正在做爱的感觉。他弟弟的喘息声也响得吓人，Dean勉强吞咽着仿佛永远也吞咽不完的津液，胸腔里的心脏，因为气味和喘息声疯狂搏动着。

他们明明谁都没说话。

Sam却觉得现在的氛围下流得不得了。

他不清楚，这是他自己的错，还是Dean的错。

他只是将Dean的一条腿扛在自己肩上，微微抬高Dean的腿，握着肛塞更加用力地抽插。沉溺在快感中的Dean握住自己的性器上下套弄，偶尔也会握住囊袋轻轻揉捏。他自慰的样子让Sam偷偷呻吟了一声，他掏出自己的性器，用前端磨蹭着Dean的腿。

肛塞最后一次戳刺在腺体上，Dean尖叫着射了出来。Sam握住自己的性器快速套弄，最终他突然扭头咬住Dean的腿，在Dean毫无防备的呻吟声中，将精液射在了Dean的腿上。

当Sam用纸巾帮他哥擦干净身体之后，他发现疲惫不堪的Dean早已睡着。凝视着Dean还有泪痕的脸，Sam忍不住用指尖轻轻划过他裸露在外的锁骨。仿佛在梦里也能感受到现实世界的痛，Dean吸着气，翻身躲开了Sam的手指。

按照Dean的要求，Sam最终将那个肛塞留在了他身体里。

这个事实让Sam燥热不已。

他的视线从Dean的肩膀下滑到他线条优美的背上，接着是腰……Sam从Dean的臀瓣之间看到肛塞露在外面的那一小截。他低头喘息了一下，俯身过去，凑到Dean的颈间轻轻嗅了嗅。

依旧没有Omega发情的气味。

全都是Dean自己的气味。

这让Sam突然产生了一种错觉，让Dean在他面前呜咽着张开腿的，并不是什么生物本能。

但Sam立刻就嘲笑了自己。他伸手将被子好好盖在Dean身上，自己却睡意全无。他想自己可以就这么坐一整晚，睁着眼睛，直到有阳光透过窗户照进来。

天一亮，Dean醒来时，就能看见他高耸的背影。

Sam觉得自己幼稚。或许这也就是为什么，Dean是哥哥，而他是弟弟的原因。

——只有像他这么幼稚的人，才会把“也想让哥哥觉得自己守护他的背影很高大”这种事当成一个夙愿，深藏在心里，却无时无刻地不想着要实现它。

Sam几乎快被自己逗笑。

这大概也是，该死的“Alpha的自尊”在作祟吧。

第二天Dean醒得很早。尽管疲累的身体提醒他应该再多休息一会儿，可愈演愈烈的发情却烧得他浑身刺痛。守了他一整晚的Sam在天刚刚亮的时候，也闻到了属于Omega的气味。这种气味突然之间浓烈无比，像利剑捅穿Sam的胸膛，欲望即刻烧得他心口发痛。他扭头看见Dean从床上爬起来，慌张地抓起药瓶倒出药片，数都没数便胡乱塞进嘴里。

大概是动作太大，扯到那根肛塞，Dean腿软地跪在床上，一手扶着床头不住喘息。他抬眼看见Sam还坐在他床边，便竭力忍耐，用嘶哑的声音对他说道：“大脚怪，去买早餐……我要小蓝莓派。”

似乎不满于那个外号，Sam在Omega的气味里翻了个白眼。他起身，让Dean再多睡一会儿，Dean哼哼两声没回应他，他只好低头假咳两声，快速换好鞋子出门去了。

等Sam回来的时候，Dean已经洗过澡，一身挺括西装穿得整整齐齐清清爽爽。

“不是让你再睡一会儿的吗？”Sam责备地看了Dean一眼，无意识地吸了吸鼻子。

房间里Omega的气味已经散尽。

Dean坐在椅子上，不时挪动着屁股。

Sam想到那根肛塞很有可能还在Dean身体里，握着纸袋的手指骤然攥紧。

“早起的鸟儿有虫吃。”Dean打了个哈欠。

Sam从纸袋里拿出派递给Dean，接着将两杯咖啡搁到桌上。他伸腿勾过椅子坐到Dean对面，一边咬着手里的三明治一边说道：“可你还在发情期，而且抑制剂也失效了。”他说着，深深看了Dean一眼，“我不希望你在这个时候出状况。”

“不是失效，是耐药性！”Dean明显不悦地皱起眉，他囫囵吞下嘴里的食物，大声纠正Sam话里的错误，“而且你的语气，Sam，真是跟老爸一模一样。我讨厌这个。”

Sam有些惊讶Dean说他的语气和父亲很像，他顿了顿，略略思索了一下刚刚他说话的语气，却没有什么特别的发现。

“你是说，你不喜欢爸爸跟你说话的语气？”

“不，我是说，我不喜欢你用老爸的语气跟我说话，你是我弟弟。”Dean瞥了Sam一眼，“你不应该对我用‘出状况’这个词。”

Sam呆了一下，接着无奈地叹了一口气。

“而且如果不是你这个Alpha小混蛋一直在我旁边打转，我的情况会好很多。”说这些的时候，Dean一直试图不让自己去想昨晚的事，以及努力不让自己表现得过于羞耻——但从Sam脸上的表情变化来看，他做得不太成功。

Sam咬了一口三明治，伸手挠了挠鼻尖。他假装随意地调整了一下坐姿，生怕自己的某些反应被他哥看到，继而又惹得他哥发脾气。其实他猜，Dean也很明白，很多东西都是生物本能，他们一个是Alpha，一个是Omega，那些都不是他们能决定的——Dean过不去的，是他身为大哥的自尊心和……让Sam感到无力的保护欲。

“是的……呃，所以我觉得今天你就在旅馆休息，我一个人去周围调查一下。”Sam看了Dean一眼，说出了自己的计划。

“开什么玩笑！”果不其然，提议遭到Dean的激烈抗议，“你该不会恰好没注意到，这次死的三个人都是Alpha吧！”

“可他们都死在自己的床上，浑身赤裸……”Sam对Dean过度的保护欲感到头疼，他觉得他哥应该更多地先考虑一下自己的情况。

“是啊，而且胸腔大开，心脏不翼而飞。”Dean恶狠狠补充，“别再提你那个愚蠢的建议了，我是不会像个孕妇一样瘫在旅馆的床上的！”

当Dean说到“孕妇”这个词时，Sam完全不能控制自己，只能任由自己的目光移向Dean的腹部。

“别看了，”这次Dean倒是没生气，他往嘴里塞着派，口齿不清地说道，“长期服用抑制剂的副作用，怀孕这种事算是彻底跟我没关系了。”他抬起眼睛看向Sam，继而吹了一声不算响亮的口哨，“但让女人怀孕的能力我还是有的，这方面就不劳你操心了。”

Dean说得轻描淡写，末了还开了个玩笑。Sam原本有些错愕，但过了那一两秒的震惊期，他似乎也觉得这不是什么大不了的事。

因为Dean完全不在乎。Omega男性让女性受孕的几率也非常低，但Sam已经自从把那句话也归为玩笑的一部分。

吃完早餐，两人随意收拾了一下垃圾，出门去警局了解细节。

“等一下，Dean。”走廊上Sam突然叫住Dean，Dean有些困惑地停下看着Sam。Sam两步跟上来，伸手扶了扶Dean的领带，说道：“领带歪了，探员先生。”

Sam的手指隔着衬衫，摩擦着Dean锁骨上的皮肤。

“以后你能只在距离我十英尺以外的范围里活动吗，”Dean喘息着推开Sam，“Alpha小混账？”

“那不是同事之间应该有的接触距离。”Sam微笑。

“脸皮越来越厚了，Sammy。”

“我觉得最没资格说我脸皮厚的就是你了，Dean。”

“闭嘴。”

两人来到警局。冒充FBI这种事Dean早已驾轻就熟，虽然Sam尚在学习阶段，但Dean相信老弟的学习能力，毕竟他可是有一颗能进斯坦福大学法学院的聪明脑袋。

“这几起谋杀案的第一现场都是死者的卧室对吗？没有搏斗痕迹？”Sam快速翻了一下案宗，抬头问道。接待他们的是个中年警官，他一直以审视的眼神打量着这两个似乎过于年轻的探员。

“没有搏斗痕迹，也没发现可以的足迹。房间里指纹很乱，估计也查不出什么有用信息。”

“现场还有没有其他可疑的迹象？案发时周围的邻居有没有听到什么不寻常的声响？”

“先生你感兴趣的话，可以重新去现场调查一下。”警官被问得有些不耐烦。

Sam看了Dean一眼，Dean随手翻了翻死者照片——无一例外都是Alpha男性，他们仰面躺在床上，胸腔大开，左肋被折断，不见心脏。他又翻了翻其他现场照，没发现什么不寻常的东西。

“可以带我们去看看被害人的尸体吗？”他放下照片，询问道。

警官撇嘴，但没有拒绝。

他们来到停尸间，陪同的还有当时负责验尸的法医。法医让他们戴上橡胶手套，她拉开存放第一具尸体的冷藏柜，掀开白布。兄弟俩凑过来细细检查尸体，大概是觉得手套碍事，Dean脱下右手上的手套，直接用手接触尸体，一旁的法医见状，不由得狠狠皱紧眉头。

“这样做很危险，先生。”她出声提醒。

“相信我，比这更危险的事我都干过，别紧张。”Dean抬起头冲法医笑着眨了眨眼睛。

“别光顾着调情，我们时间有限。”Sam看了旁边的法医一眼，没好气地凑到Dean耳边低声提醒他。

Alpha的气息扑面而来，Dean吓了一跳，险些撞上一旁的冷藏柜。他扭头狠狠瞪了Sam一眼，也学着他的样子小声说道：“我知道，我他妈没调情！离我远点儿！”

大概是看出Dean脸上不自然的红晕，Sam自觉地走到尸体另一侧，也脱下手套检查尸体。一旁的法医被他们俩刚刚过于亲密的样子搞得莫名其妙，疑惑着现在FBI也能玩办公室恋情这一套了吗。

“嘿，这是什么？”Dean好像有所发现，Sam立刻凑了过去。Dean举起手指，好让Sam看清黏在上面的细小结晶体。Sam皱着眉头看了看，猜测这大概是……盐？不敢确定的Dean小心翼翼捧着手走到法医跟前，摊开手掌让她也看看那些结晶体。

“看上去的确像盐，但我不能断言，得让检验科的人检验一下才知道。”

“检验的话……什么时候能知道结果？”

“下午下班之前你们可以过来一趟。”

Dean和Sam对视一眼，他们让法医取个证物袋过来，Dean将那些结晶体小心翼翼地放进袋子里。

“我们下午再过来，”Dean对法医抛了个媚眼，“再见。”

“如果不调情的话，你会显得更加专业，Dean。”开车去往案发现场的途中，Sam忍不住抱怨。

“不要以为我把车让给你开，你就能对我大放厥词。”Dean翻了个白眼。仿佛是觉得车里Alpha的气味太重，他摇下车窗，风一下子吹到他脸上，让依旧处在地狱般的发情热中的他稍稍舒适了一点。

“大放厥词不是这么用的……不，我的重点是，你这样会增加暴露你是个Omega的几率。你肯定不乐意看到这个结果，不是吗？”Sam决定给他哥来点理性分析。

“是的。问题是，如果你不把‘我哥是个Omega’这种态度收敛一下，我暴露得会更快。”Dean扭头看了Sam一眼，当他看到Sam张嘴又想说点什么的时候，他立刻开口说道，“闭嘴，好好开车！”

Sam百分之两百地确信自己对Dean毫无办法。

到达第一个受害人家里之后，Dean去了他家，而Sam则走访他的邻居，看看能不能从他们那里得到什么有用的线索。当他问询完那些人也来到受害人家里时，走进卧室，就发现Dean背对着他，似乎在翻着一个抽屉。

“Dean？你发现什么了吗？”他走过去，出声问道。

“哦！”Dean显然被突如其来的声音给吓到，他扭头狠狠瞪了Sam一眼，没说话。Sam靠过去，越过Dean的肩膀往抽屉里看去，发现里面居然放满了各种情趣玩具。

“这家伙真是个混账。”当Dean看到抽屉里放着三个阴茎环时，他扁嘴断言。

Sam竭力让自己不要在这个时候去想Dean的那个包。他不想提醒Dean，其实那里面也有两三个跳蛋，一个肛塞和两个按摩棒。当数出这些东西时，Sam有股想把Dean推到墙上狠狠压住的冲动。幸运的是，他忍住了。他伸手从Dean身侧绕过去，啪一声关上了抽屉，手臂因此贴上了Dean的腰。

他听见Dean狠狠吸了一口气。

这让他情不自禁低下头，鼻尖寻找着Dean的耳廓。

Dean对此没有什么特别的反应。当Sam的鼻尖确实贴上他的耳廓时，他再次狠狠抽气。Sam将还扶在抽屉上的手收回，圈住了Dean的腰。

“这是被害人的东西，你不能打它们的主意，Dean。”他用鼻尖摩挲着Dean的耳朵，用轻得只剩气息的声音警告，“你想要的话，我可以买给你。包括你没有的口球和乳夹。”

Sam想象着，Dean戴上那些的漂亮模样。

Dean吞咽下津液。他该喝止Sam，不能继续这个话题，他的手也不该这么放肆地圈着他——但Dean此刻脑袋发晕，膝盖发软，Alpha离他太近了，近到让他感觉呼吸不畅，每一次呼吸，他都觉得自己会溺死在Alpha的气味里。

Dean感觉Sam圈着他的手臂陡然收紧。

“Dean，你带抑制剂了吗？”Sam湿热的气息喷洒在Dean颈侧，“你身上都是Omega的气味。”

Sam的话让Dean脑中一阵警铃大作，他慌忙将手伸进长裤的口袋，掏了半天却没找到药瓶。

见鬼的，另一瓶药放在他牛仔裤的兜里。

汗水迅速打湿了Dean的衬衫。

“没带出来吗？”Sam突然抑制不住地咬住Dean的耳垂，毫无防备的Dean因此发出一声柔软的呻吟，他双手紧紧攀在柜子上，好似如果不这么做，他就会双腿瘫软地滑到地上去。

“我们先回旅馆去，别担心，我在。”Sam舔着Dean的耳垂，一只手突然按向Dean的臀间，他感受到那个被Dean夹住的东西又往里滑了一点，毫不意外地，Dean又发出了嘶哑诱人的呻吟。

“别担心，我在。”Sam喘息着，吻了一下Dean颈后的皮肤。

他们一回到旅馆，Sam立刻动手拉上了窗帘。Dean浑身无力地跪坐在床上，抓着牛仔裤翻找着抑制剂。Sam却走过来，拿开了他的牛仔裤。

“你做什么？”Dean抬头怒视，身体因为欲望而不住颤抖。他弟弟离他太近了，该死的Alpha气味太浓了，他会被呛死。

Sam几乎没费多少力气就将Dean压在了床上。他轻轻抚摸着Dean的脸，手指滑进Dean的皮带搭扣里——而Dean，因为这个小动作，抑制不住地眯起眼睛发出一声低哑的呻吟。

“抑制剂只能掩盖你的气味，Dean，但现在你不需要那么做，这里只有我和你。”Sam伏在Dean耳边轻声说道。他脱下Dean的外套扔到另一张床上，接着为Dean脱了皮鞋，解开了皮带脱下长裤。

Dean开始挣扎，Sam牢牢压住他，手掌按在他滚烫的腹部。

“嘘，别紧张，我不会做什么的……记得吗，就像昨晚那样，只有那样。”Omega的气味让Sam放慢了语速，他得思考个半秒钟，然后才能说出自己想要说的话，而且他还不能确定，他的表达是否清晰准确——那气味太让他分神了，他大概有百分之三十的思考力都在怂恿他咬住他哥的脖子，怂恿他吻他、舔他的身体，而超过百分之六十的思考力在呼唤自制力，努力将他从濒临失控的边缘拉扯回来，于是最后只剩不到百分之十的思考力还在惦记着其他的事，比如环境，比如表达的准确性。

Sam的鼻尖磨蹭着Dean的脸颊，按着Dean腹部的手指轻轻摩挲Dean的发热的皮肤，另一只手轻而易举地脱下了Dean的内裤。这一次Dean的大腿并没有太湿，Sam猜都是那个肛塞的功劳。他缓缓抬起Dean的腿，手掌揉捏着Dean结实的臀，Dean几乎没有任何抵抗力，只是喘息，偶尔发出小声的咒骂与抗议。

Sam吻了一下Dean的额角，就像Dean小时候常对他做的那样。他握住插在Dean体内的肛塞，一口气抽出，Dean因此猛然拱起身体，双手狠狠抓紧了Sam的西装前襟。

“哦，这可不行，会弄皱的。”Sam说着直起身体脱下外套也扔到了另一张床上，他推起Dean已经汗湿的腿，“我只有那一套西装。”他拿过Dean的包，从里面翻出一个按摩棒，按下开关，按摩棒发出嗡嗡的响声。

Dean的身体因为这个声音反射性地绷紧。他被Sam分开的腿不由自主地分得更开，勃起的性器前端早已裹满前液。

Sam用按摩棒前端在Dean的穴口周围打着圈圈，Dean抬起腰，双手死死掐住自己的大腿，哽咽着，重复着昨晚的那句话：“放我一个人。”

Sam安抚地来回抚摸Dean的大腿内侧，在Dean因为欲望得不到满足而忍不住哭出来时，他终于将按摩棒插进了Dean的小穴。震动着的玩具一口气插到最深处，Dean仰起脖子急促喘息，腰也配合着按摩棒的震动频率不断扭动。Sam抽出按摩棒，又狠狠插到底，每一次进出，Dean都会发出带着哭腔的呻吟。他伸出手想自慰，可手指刚刚碰到湿透的前端，手腕就被Sam抓住。

“我见你刚刚似乎很喜欢那些阴茎环，今天大概没时间给你买了，等我有空，好吗？”Sam说着，松开一半还留在Dean小穴中的按摩棒，抓起Dean的双手举过他的头顶，抽下自己的领带将它们捆在床头。

双手被缚让沉溺在情欲之中的Dean稍稍清醒了一点，他晃动双手挣扎，克制着呻吟，让Sam解开。Sam却没听他哥的话，反而顺手将按摩棒的震动频率开到最大。Dean的警告和威胁一瞬间全都变调成了呻吟尖叫。

“操你……快、停下……呜……”Dean呜咽着，腺体被持续触碰的快感让他不住地喘息，呻吟将话语分割得支离破碎。泪腺分泌的眼泪太多，导致视线一片模糊。眼角被眼泪里的盐分熏得发痛，Dean不停眨动眼睛，突然感觉有液体落在了他脸上。

Sam低头看着他，汗水从额头滴下。

所有的感官在这一刻陡然更加敏感起来。

膝盖被压到肩膀上，隔着布料摩擦，这样的触碰也会带来激烈的快感。

Sam的喘息声令人晕眩。

他的气味——Dean想将自己的腿缠在Sam腰上。

他想被Sam吻，被Sam咬住耳垂，被Sam含住乳头。

他迫不及待地想张开腿，让Sam的精液填满他。

Dean哭起来。

他摆动手臂，带动整张床嘎吱作响。

他几乎快忘了，Sam是他弟弟。

“操你！放开我……Sam，放开我！”Dean猛烈挣扎，身体的摆动却让按摩棒顶进更深处，他弓起背，身体因快感震颤不已。沉重的性器拍打着衬衫，前液弄脏了腹部的那块布料。他口齿不清地咒骂，和着呻吟，一刻不停。

Sam吻了一下Dean的脚踝。

那些咒骂他照单全收，没有辩驳。他知道自己就是个趁人之危的伪君子，趁着他哥发情的时候，满足自己隐秘龌龊的欲望。

Sam解开皮带掏出早已硬到发痛的性器，倾身过去，一只手将它与Dean的性器一起握住。滚烫的器官撞到一起，摩擦，Dean的咒骂突然哽在喉咙里，随之而来的只剩呻吟。Dean张开嘴，他甚至想祈求Sam，拿开那个冰冷的塑料玩具，他们应该接吻做爱，Sam的精液应该留在他的小穴里，而不是他的肚皮或者腿上。

Dean张开嘴。

“Sam……Sammy……”可最终他只能吐出这两个词。

他不能要求更多。

不能引导Sam做更多。

Dean将自己定义成伪善者。

他在利用他弟弟。

发情期真是灾难。

他们一同将精液射在Dean的衬衫上时，Sam俯身过来想吻Dean。沉溺在高潮中的Dean没有拒绝，没有躲开他，他张着嘴唇迎接Sam的吻，彼此的气息和气味交融，蜿蜒在Dean皮肤上的刺痛仿佛就此缓解。

但他不能要求更多。

Dean吮吸着Sam的嘴唇，却对他弟弟说道：“放开我。”

当Sam想索取第二个吻时，Dean告诉他说“不”。于是那个吻停在了两人嘴唇相距不过半公分的时候。Sam的嘴唇能尝到Dean的气息，Dean的嘴唇也能感受到Sam的气味。只是最后，这个吻仍未成为事实。

Sam解开Dean的双手，Dean稍稍平复了呼吸，吞下抑制剂。他脱下被弄脏的衬衫，随手扔到地板上，从包里翻出一条干净的内裤，他下床走进浴室。

这次的淋浴时间也异常长。Sam能想象他哥躲在花洒的水声之后，独自都干了些什么。他不自觉地看向那张床单凌乱的床，Dean买的小玩具都在那里。想着Dean的手指，Sam猛然吞下灼热的气息。

Dean穿着内裤走出浴室时，身上的皮肤还是红红的。但Sam已经闻不到令他意乱情迷的Omega气味了。Dean翻出一件干净的白衬衫穿上，从Sam床上拿起一件西装套上，结果袖子和下摆都太长，这才反应过来这是Sam的那件。

“没忘记我们一会儿还要去警察局吧。”Dean换上自己的西装，走到床边拉开窗帘，伸手打开窗户，“刚刚你那边有什么线索吗？”

“受害人是个混蛋。”Sam伸手扒弄了一下自己的头发，他不想待会儿顶着一头乱糟糟的头发就出门了。

“混蛋”这个词让Dean再次想起那个抽屉里的东西。喉头蓦然一紧，他闭上眼睛深吸了两口气，希望借此平复下自己仿佛永远不知餍足的欲望。

该死的发情期。

“不是他有一抽屉……玩具，他就得是个混蛋。”Dean试图用这个开个玩笑，但当他看到Sam下沉的喉结时，他发现自己又弄巧成拙了，清了清嗓子，他只好问道，“邻居们怎么说？”

看到Dean露出尴尬的表情，Sam只好低头假咳了两声，说道：“案发那天他们没听见什么特别的声音，但他们说，那家伙是个混蛋，因为他标记了属于他的Omega，可前阵子又把他的Omega抛弃了。”

见Sam隐隐起了怒意，Dean只好忍下告诉Sam的冲动——他一直觉得Sam是个浪漫的Alpha，有Alpha的自尊和责任心，这当然很好，但他还错以为每个Alpha都跟他一样，将保护和照顾Omega当成自己应该担负的责任。Dean觉得自己的弟弟真是浪漫得可爱。所以他也不打算告诉Sam，多数Alpha——至少是他认识的多数，都会因为Omega发情的气味而一时冲动标记对方，然而他们根本没想过标记之后该怎么办，责任或者义务，不，他们可想不到那么远。

说实话，Dean厌恶那些家伙。

当然，他并不是站在一个Omega的立场厌恶他们。

Dean觉得自己的英雄主义情结实在太严重。

“那个Omega呢？”Dean追问。

Sam耸了耸肩，说道：“我不知道……邻居们都不知道。”

“好吧，可能是诅咒吗？”Dean走过去拿出父亲的日记本，坐到椅子上一页页翻着上面的笔记，“或者什么……召唤术之类的？那个Omega可能求助了某个巫师？”

“现在下结论还太早，至少得调查完另外两个人才能做初步判断。”

Dean闻言，看了一眼挂钟。

“好吧，我们先去吃个午饭，然后分头去调查，最后在警局汇合。谁先到谁就先去取结果，怎么样？”

“Dean，我还是建议你待在旅……”

“好了，闭嘴，浪漫的Alpha。”Dean不耐烦地打断Sam的建议。

对Dean给自己的新定义，Sam不甚满意地皱起眉头。在他看来，Dean嘴里的“浪漫”一词约等于“天真”或者“幼稚”，他觉得，至少在某些方面，Dean比他还要幼稚。

Dean说着已经站起身，他将父亲的日记本小心翼翼收好，又动作迅速地收拾好自己床上的那些东西，走前还不忘把抑制剂放进口袋里。

“Dean。”吃过午餐，分开前，Sam还不放心地追过去，“你一个人真的没问题？”

Dean皱起眉头上下看了Sam一眼，仿佛他刚刚说了一件很可笑的事。

“我这么放心你一个人，你怎么就不放心我一个人？”

“可是，你还在……”

“我知道，你不用每时每刻都提醒我。”Dean翻白眼，自从Sam知道他对抑制剂有耐药性之后，他就一直在翻白眼，“我从前也是这么过来的，只要Alpha们离我远一点，我就完全没问题。”他说着，还像是为了验证自己的话似的，主动往后退了几步。

“可你晚上明明……”Sam说着停下，完全不知道该用什么词形容Dean。事实上，他也不能去回忆，即便现在他对夜晚怀着带有深刻罪恶感的期待。

“因为那他妈的不是工作时间好吗？我自己的私人时间还不许我打手枪吗？”Dean被纠缠得有点口不择言，周围路过的行人听到他的话，都不由得侧目而视。他丢脸地抹了一把脸，软下语气，带着点哄骗口吻对Sam说道，“警察局见，有情况一定要给我打电话。”

 

因为和某个性感的漂亮邻居多聊了几句，Dean比Sam晚到了大概半个小时。当他赶到警察局时，发现自己的弟弟居然和那个看上去性冷淡的法医相谈甚欢。撇开自己对Sam那种奇怪的保护欲和占有欲，Dean觉得Sam的确该交个女朋友了——但他还是不喜欢这个法医。

“检验结果呢？”他敲了敲半掩的门，提示那两个人他来了。

“的确是盐。”Sam过来将检验报告交给Dean，“其他两具尸体上也同样发现了盐。”

“盐哈，可真古怪……”Dean匆匆翻了翻报告，嘟囔了一句，继而抬头冲女法医点了点头，“感谢你的协助。”

“这是我应该做的。”女法医走过来伸出手，Dean连忙伸手同她握了一下。她同样也同Sam握了握手，还拍了拍他的肩膀。

走出警察局，Dean把那份报告叠了叠塞进口袋里。照样是Sam开车。

“女法医……”Dean歪头看了Sam一眼，“看你们聊得挺愉快的，对她有兴趣？”

将车倒出车位的Sam眼神古怪地看了他哥一眼。

“你在说什么？那可不是我喜欢的类型。”Sam说着笑了起来，“只是……一些普通的话题而已，Dean你太敏感了。”

Dean只好耸肩，开始和Sam交流起下午分开调查的结果。

“我这边，受害人的房间里没什么异常，邻居都说他人不错，学历和工作经历也很干净。”Dean摇头，“似乎也没和什么人结怨过，是个不错的家伙。哦……听说他最近为了感情的事在烦恼，一直找邻居的那个漂亮妞儿咨询爱情问题。啧……”

同样的，Sam那边也没得到太多有用的线索。第三个受害者是个孤僻的家伙，虽然是个Alpha，但相较其他Alpha来说，个性有点懦弱。

“听说他暗恋的Omega被其他Alpha标记了。”Sam补充。

三个受害人的社交网络没有重合，彼此也不认识，工作领域更是差了十万八千里。

现在他们有的线索只有失去心脏的尸体、死者同为Alpha、以及尸体上发现了盐。

开车经过一家酒店，一对情侣正在门口争吵。Sam的注意力被吸引了一下，他瞥了一眼后视镜，女人甩开男人的手蹬着高跟鞋往他们行进的反方向大步走去。

“感情问题。”Sam突然说道。

“什么？”因为车里Alpha的气味而有些失神的Dean没听清Sam的话，他用力挺了挺腰，将车窗又开大了一些，这才问道。

“三个受害人都陷在感情问题里，第一个混蛋，抛弃了他的Omega，但原因不明；第二个，正在向邻居请教爱情问题；第三个受害人，暗恋的人被其他Alpha标记——这也是共同点。”Sam一边开车一边向Dean解释。

“不知名的怪物趁虚而入……”Dean略作思考，“回去翻翻老爸的日记本，说不定有线索。”

Sam点头，用力踩下油门。

但父亲的日记本也没能提供任何有用的线索，Dean有些烦躁。他好几次抬头，想确认窗户是不是真的打开了。房间里Alpha的气味似乎越来越浓烈。Dean一把放下日记本，走进浴室。

水声让Sam感到燥热。他起身开了一瓶冰啤酒。

他正在利用搜索引擎寻找可能有用的线索。水声却让他无法集中注意力。

他握紧手里的酒瓶，拼命压抑，命令自己好好坐在椅子上，不许起身，不许走向那扇门，不许敲开那扇门。

Sam也察觉到了Dean的态度。他哥明显已经不愿意再让他帮他了。

想到帮助这个词，Sam感到心虚。如果他继续引诱，Dean一定会屈于他们的本能之下。他能轻而易举地标记Dean，得到他的一切。

但Dean明显不这么想。

Dean很清楚，兄弟与伴侣，在形式上有多么大的区别。

Sam知道Dean，他知道他哥不会让那个形式得到改变。他更不会同意由形式延及本质——在Dean看来，Dean和Sam，永远都是兄弟。

今天在警察局，Sam不知为何会和那个法医谈起这些。当然，他隐去了Dean的名字，更不会告诉法医他们是兄弟。法医安慰他，却也冷静地为他分析，告诉他假若对方已经做出选择，就应该早日做个了断。

Sam希望法医是对的。

假若Dean已经做出选择，他也应该尽快选择。

叹了一口气，Sam一口气喝光啤酒，说服自己将注意力放回到搜索上。他试着键入几个不同的关键词组合进行搜索，最终，有一个网页吸引了他的注意力。

那是一个个人网站，站上分门别类地罗列了世界各地神话里的妖怪。

Sam打开的这个网页上，介绍的是一种名为“海梦妖”的妖怪。传说，这种妖怪是海妖塞壬与梦妖结合的产物，它们没有性别，平时蛰伏海底，当需要觅食时，才会来到陆上。它们喜欢人类的心脏，尤其是那些受到感情困扰的人的心脏。

当Dean从浴室走出来时，Sam强迫自己不要去注意Dean通红的眼睛和鼻尖。他只是招呼一声，让Dean也看看那个网页，自己则起身为Dean拿了一瓶啤酒。

“强大的人有更强大的情感，海梦妖钟情于这样的人类。”Dean握着鼠标，缓缓念着网页上的文字，“它们趁人类熟睡之时，为人类营造他们渴求的梦境，引发人类强烈的情感，趁此吞食他们的心脏……”

“是的，而且据说它们跟海妖一样，会魅惑人心。”Sam将啤酒放到Dean手边。

“哇喔，真了不起。”Dean喝了一口啤酒，“确定是这家伙吗？”

“这是最接近我们现实情况的妖怪，你看这里，”Sam走到Dean身后，手指划过屏幕，“传说，在被它们杀死的死者身边，经常会发现数量不多的盐——所有线索都对上了。而且幸运的是，这上面还提供了如何杀死海梦妖的方法，”Sam顿了顿，“在梦中杀死它。”

“什么？在梦中杀死？”Dean诧异地盯着那一行字，又喝了一口啤酒，“如果我知道自己在做梦，早就叫停，然后自己醒来了好吗？”

“这句话还有一层意思，”Sam叹了口气，显然他哥没注意到另一层含义，“即便我们找到那个伪装成人类的海梦妖，杀了它，仍不能完全解决它。只能在梦里，才能完全杀死它——梦里的海梦妖才是实体，现实世界里的那个，说不定是幻觉。”

“好吧。”原本已经开始默默排查嫌疑人的Dean，听到Sam这么一说，只好暂时先放弃这么做，“但好歹可以做个备选方案吧，谁知道这网站上说的对不对。”

Sam没吭声。

他有种强烈的感觉，那个女法医就是海梦妖，而他，就是海梦妖的下一个目标。

他几乎能笃定。

但他没告诉Dean。他想自己能应付。

有了头绪，兄弟两人明显都有点兴奋。Dean甚至迫不及待地擦着他的枪，拿出磨石开始磨刀。就算Sam提醒他那些武器对海梦妖应该没什么用，Dean还是仔细地擦拭着他的武器。

只有摸到武器的时候，Dean才真切地觉得自己是个猎人。

这个时候，他才觉得自己活着是有价值的，他能解决那些怪物，那些幽灵恶鬼，他能保护更多人。这个时候，他才觉得自己没有彻底忘记父亲的教导。

他仍和父亲有联系。

循着父亲的道路，拯救更多人。

然后找到父亲。

他希望父亲能认同他。

那天夜里，Dean并没有要求Sam的“帮助”，他吞了更多抑制剂，早早上床，背对着Sam的床，闭上眼睛。他熬过了很多个发情期，甚至有时他还带着伤口。这没什么大不了的，还有不到一周的时间。

很快就会过去。

很快。

自我欺骗不能减缓哪怕一丝一毫的痛苦。夜晚，更加剧烈的发情热折磨着Dean，皮肤摩擦着床单和被子，带来一阵阵刺痛。小穴里依旧湿润，饥渴，Dean痛恨自己Omega的身体。

但他缩在被子里一动不动，没有自慰，当然也没有睡着。

夜里每一个细微的动静都被他听得一清二楚。

他听见Sam翻身的声音，那张床发出嘎吱的响声，他的身体一瞬紧绷起来，就像是期待着什么。但他期待的——与他惧怕的没有降临，那张床在发出短暂噪音之后，再次安静下去。

应该试着睡一觉。

Dean睁开眼睛，又闭上。

Alpha的气味始终没有散去。

Dean发出低微的抽泣声。

另一张床上的Alpha已经睡着。窄小的床令他无法完全伸展开肢体，他难受地翻了个身。

他梦见了Dean。那不是长得像Dean的人，而是Dean。梦里的Dean带着一身Omega的气味——梦里的他闻不到，但他能感觉到——Dean靠近他，吻他，脱掉他的衣服，跪下来为他口交。

Sam射得Dean整张脸上都是精液。

Dean用手指擦掉脸上的精液，再用舌头缓缓舔干净手指。他将Sam推到椅子上，分开腿坐上弟弟的膝盖。他让Sam握着他的性器为他手淫，他们接吻，相互抚摸对方的身体。湿漉的液体从Dean的小穴滑出，弄得Sam膝盖上湿了一片。

Dean抱着Sam的脖子，吻他的耳朵，命令他：“操我。”

Sam抱起Dean，让他坐上自己再次硬到发痛的性器上，抓着他的臀，狠狠向上顶送着腰。Dean高高昂起头，露出线条优美的脖子，Sam咬住他哥的喉结，迷恋地聆听他哥的呻吟。

最后，他的肉结鼓胀，固定住Dean，将一股一股的精液全都射在了Dean的身体里，让Dean浑身上下都散发着他的气味。他舔着Dean的脖子，告诉他说：“你是我的了。”

“我是你的。”Dean抱着他，吻了他。

这就是Sam梦寐以求的事。

标记Dean，让他成为自己的。

Sam从梦中醒来，天已经亮了。浴室里响着水声。Dean已经醒了，他的床上空空如也。

Sam并不自知，房间里全都是Alpha的气味，浓烈到Dean不敢走出浴室。Sam不知道，Dean脚软地躲在浴室里，冷水淋得他浑身发冷，可大脑依旧因为发情热而昏昏沉沉。Dean躲在浴室，捏着自己的乳头，手指进出在自己的腿间。但他得不到满足，他不能被满足。他已经哭过太多次，他不该再哭了，于是他挫败地在浴室里破口大骂。

见鬼的发情期！

混账的Alpha！

水声持续的时间太长，Sam终于察觉到不对劲。他猛然跳下床捶着浴室的门，门那边的Dean吓得差点被自己的指甲刮伤。Sam在外面大叫Dean的名字，像是害怕他晕倒在浴室。Dean双腿无力地坐在马桶上，喘息着，疲惫地说了一声“闭嘴”，然而门那边的Sam似乎没有听见，依旧不依不饶地叫着“Dean”。

Dean撑起疲软的身体，起身关掉花洒。他靠着冰冷的墙壁，又说了一声“闭嘴”。

这次，Sam终于听见了。

“Dean？你还好吗？”

如果你滚出去的话，我会更好。

Dean吞咽下津液，拿起毛巾裹住自己的下体。

“是的，我很好。”他打开浴室的门。

Sam伸出手，一把握住他的肩膀。

Dean分不清Sam的手与自己的身体，到底哪个更烫。

他只知道，自己的皮肤需要Sam的触碰。

需要更多触碰。

从他的鼻尖，直到脚背，每一寸，都需要Sam的触碰。

他不懂为什么Sam会是个Alpha。

不懂为什么父亲和Sam都是Alpha，而他却是个Omega。

这太不公平了。

他根本不需要向谁示弱，不需要向谁乞求什么。

——他原本不需要。

Dean觉得危险，他感觉自己正在向深渊滑去。但他无法停止。他的眼睛里是Sam，鼻腔里是Sam的气味，皮肤上是Sam的触碰，这些东西那么多，又那么少。

他向上抬手，动作细微缓慢。他的手想去抚摸Sam的脸，他想看Sam露出呆愣的表情，他的嘴唇想要亲吻Sam的嘴唇。

Dean感到痛苦。

他感觉自己的一切都被欲望扭曲。

“你没事吧，Dean？”Sam的声音响起，仿若钟声。Dean的身体陡然一颤，Sam的手下意识地将他的肩膀握得更紧。

“Dean？”

Dean抬起头，Sam的眼睛里溢满担忧。

“我没事……我很好，我没事。”Dean放下即将抬起的手，手掌轻轻拍打上毛巾。他感到庆幸，又有些失望。


	3. Chapter 3

按照常理，这应该是令人开心的早餐时间。高热的垃圾食品，以及难喝的速溶咖啡——以Dean的味蕾，他几乎分辨不出速溶咖啡与现磨咖啡的区别，合口味才是最重要的。但这个早晨却并不那么顺心——

Dean终于忍无可忍地放下手里的食物，翻起眼睛瞪了一眼Sam：“到底怎么回事？”

Sam的视线一直挂在Dean身上。Dean被盯得毛骨悚然，搅得他连吃东西的心情都没有了。他有点担心是不是自己早晨的反常举动被Sam发现，但他不能承认，只能用不耐掩饰心虚。

“不，没什么。”如同做坏事被撞破，Sam连忙收回视线，低头喝了一口咖啡，以掩饰自己的不自在。

昨晚的梦比之前任何一次都要真实，他能断定那就是Dean。他认识他哥的呻吟与哭声，也知道他哥的腰到底有多么柔韧，知道他的身体有多敏感。

Dean进到他梦里。和他接吻做爱，被他标记。

一切不切实际的妄想，在梦里以最美好的形式实现。

Sam难得会有如此的美梦。

于是他百分之百笃定那就是海梦妖搞的鬼。他不知道海梦妖是怎么接触他的，或者怎么办到的，总之，海梦妖给了一个他奢求不来的美好梦境。他沉溺其中，几乎不想醒来。

你看，醒来——

Sam忍不住又看了Dean一眼。

他哥哥还是坐在他对面，他们过长的腿尴尬地缩在桌子底下，小心翼翼地不让自己触碰到对方。他们的食物分别放在各自跟前，Dean跟前的盘子里放着吃了一半的黑胡椒烤鸭腿肉三明治，手里端着咖啡。快餐店里人声嘈杂，一切与平常毫无二致。

一切与平常毫无二致。

这就是现实不如梦境美妙的地方。

他哥哥还是他哥哥，只会是他哥哥。即便他哥哥是个正在发情中的Omega，即便他哥哥每晚都会被发情热折磨得无法成眠。

即便他哥哥真的需要一个Alpha。

即便一个Alpha就睡在他哥房间的另一张床上。

他哥始终是他哥。

拒绝他，喝止他，咒骂，命令，哀求。无所不用其极，只想让他离得越远越好。

他哥从来不妥协。

Sam暗暗叹了一口气，盘子里的意大利面难吃得让他胃口全无。

那是他自己的错。他不应该用自己无耻的梦境作为比照，去要求他哥。他知道他哥，他知道Dean，他知道Dean的底限，他知道Dean永远只会将他当做需要保护的弟弟。

他也知道Dean所做的一切，都是为了维护他们这个家，即便其实这个家已经不算完整。Dean只想竭力维护这已残缺的完整。

Sam知道Dean的不容易。

他什么都知道。

所以他才加倍地希望梦能成为现实。他希望一切反过来，他成为保护者，Dean成为被保护者。

这是个矛盾痛苦的悖论，Sam被困在其中，大概根本没想过要逃出来。

“所以接下来呢？”Dean的话打断Sam的思绪，他握着餐叉的手抖了一下，餐叉敲上盘子发出“叮”的一声。

“呃……什、什么？”失态让Sam有些尴尬，他放下手里的餐具，抬起头看向Dean，“你刚刚说什么来着？”

“我说你还在想昨天那个性冷淡的女法医吗？”Dean笑着开起了玩笑，仿佛一点都不在意Sam的走神，看到Sam又皱起眉头，他这才讪笑着摆了摆手，“我是说，我们已经确定了是海梦妖搞的鬼，那么接下来呢？那种东西只会出现在别人梦里吧？我们上哪儿去找它？”

Dean的话让Sam犹豫了一下，但他还是决定先不要告诉Dean，海梦妖的新目标就是他。

“我们可能要在镇上多待两天，看看有没有其他新的线索。”

在没有任何其他建设性想法之前，Dean只好同意Sam的提议。这让他觉得憋屈，没什么能比找到目标却无从下手更令人沮丧的事了。

晚上，Sam又梦见Dean了。Omega身上带着他的气味，让他骄傲又得意。他想着，终于可以称呼Dean为他的Omega了。

他的。

Dean将不会成为其他任何Alpha的。

只能是他的。

只会是他的。

只是他的。

他一个人的。

这一觉深沉冗长，醒来时，Dean依旧躲在浴室里。被Alpha气味惊醒的Dean吃了更多抑制剂，花费更多时间用冷水浇淋身体，他在浴室里瑟瑟发抖——尽管他根本不知道这到底是因为水太冷，还是因为Alpha的气味浓烈到让他感到害怕。

这太反常了。

正常Alpha在夜里根本不会散发出这么强烈的气味。

相对Omega在夜里的欲求增强，深夜入眠的Alpha身上气味柔和，有时甚至不会散发出特别明显的气味。

Dean好奇Sam到底做了什么梦，但——现在不是问这个的时候，现在的当务之急，是怎么让他从这气味的地狱里解放出去。他感觉自己身上的每个细胞都在嘶叫疼痛，他生气地将没用的玩具扔到浴室的角落里。没有关掉的跳蛋甚至还在嗡嗡作响，那声音让Dean感觉愈发难受焦躁起来。

门外又想起拍门声，还有Sam的声音。

去你的！该死的！

离我远点！

Dean挫败地缓步走到角落里，重新捡起那个跳蛋，将它塞进自己湿漉漉的小穴中。

他受够发情期了。

受够有Sam在的发情期了。

这是他从小到大经历过的最痛苦的一次发情期。

他甚至后悔不该拖上Sam，就算他最后走投无路，他也不该去找Sam，他不该忘记Sam就是个该死的Alpha，他也不该忘记自己曾有过的那些荒诞的想法，那只会让一切变得更糟。

Dean靠着墙角，伸手揉了揉眼睛。不停涌出的眼泪让眼角一阵阵发痛，他难受地吸了吸鼻子，恨恨往墙上挥出一拳。

敲门声还在继续，让Dean心烦。但他不想理那个，也不想理Sam，他希望过一会儿Sam就会放弃，然后自己出去买早餐，或者……随便怎么都好，或者散散步，找几个漂亮姑娘搭讪，交换电话号码。

精液射在他的肚子和腿上，直到他的性器发痛，什么都射不出来。

Dean丧气地跪在角落里，脸跳蛋带来的快感都变成难以忍受的煎熬。他疲累地将头靠在墙上，眼神涣散地盯着花洒。

敲门声突然停下，看样子Sam是放弃了。

Dean松了一口气。

他祈祷Sam赶快离开房间。

接着他听见一声巨响。

门被Sam一脚踹开。

Dean满脸眼泪浑身精液地跪在浴室一脚，错愕狼狈地扭头看向门口。门外的Sam红着眼睛大声喘息，头发因为刚刚起床的缘故，还是乱糟糟一团。

喊了那么久都没有回应，Sam以为Dean是晕在浴室里了。他来不及想这么做到底会不会被要求支付赔偿金，只是后退一步，抬脚用力踹开了那扇可怜的门。

他已经做好冲进去抱出Dean的准备。

抱出Dean，用毛巾裹紧他，将他放到床上，为他盖上被子。打开窗户让空气流通，等待他醒来。

接下来一连串的事他全都在最短的时间里考虑周全。

然后，他看见浑身精液、蹲在角落不停喘息的Dean。

Dean的身体还在不自然地震动颤抖。

一阵晕眩倏然扑向Sam。

他不自觉吞咽了一下，喉结上下滑动，带动浑身的肌肉都突然紧绷起来。他很清楚Dean现在的样子会带给他什么，他知道，身体的变化实在太明显，而Dean，他也知道——他知道他会给Sam带去什么，也清楚地看见Sam双腿之间的勃起。

他们彼此心知肚明。

Sam身上散发的气味让Dean本能感到危险，他浑身僵硬，完全无法动弹，只能睁大眼睛，看着他弟弟走进浴室，穿过花洒之下的水帘，浑身透湿地站在他跟前。他的视线贪婪而谨慎地从Sam的脸滑向他的胸膛，他的手臂。当目光扫到Sam勃起的性器时，Dean的呼吸蓦然变得沉重，他闭上眼睛，抗拒般向后缩去，摇着头，可脸上却是渴切的表情。

“不，不不不不，Sam……不……”他迭声发出拒绝的单音，叫着Sam的名字，但这更像是喝止自己的声音。与其说他在抗拒Sam，不如理解成，他是在抗拒自己。

“Dean。”Sam叫他哥哥的名字，矮身半跪在Dean跟前。Dean又往后缩了缩，整个人几乎紧密地贴在身后的墙上。

“不不不，Sam，不……不行……”Dean没有睁开眼睛，他摇头的频率与拒绝的频率一样急切，呼吸越来越急促。Sam甚至能听见他声音里的哽咽。

那是多么美妙的短暂停顿，与颤音。

“我什么都没做，Dean，”Sam吐出灼热的气息，靠近Dean，不知道自己为什么笑了起来，他用双手撑住墙壁，将Dean困在手臂之间，“你在拒绝什么？你以为我会做什么？你想我会做什么？”

他的头渐渐靠近Dean，他的呼吸喷洒在Dean脸上。

他充满侵略性的气息让Dean身体僵直，几乎连摇头这个动作都无法继续下去。

Sam几乎从未见过这样的Dean，如此惊惶，如此不安，仿佛是掉进了兽笼里的温和草食动物。

Sam的鼻尖贴住Dean的太阳穴，深吸了一口气。他几乎闻不出有Omega的气味，这一定又是抑制剂的功劳。有时Sam恨着抑制剂，因为它们给了Dean一定要强撑的借口。而此刻，他发现自己是深爱抑制剂的，它们隐去了Dean身上属于Omega的气味，却让Dean困于本能地在Alpha的气息里无法动弹。

“你身上沾到精液了，Dean，是你自己的吗？”Sam说着低下头，一只手揽住Dean的肩膀，另一只手抚摸着Dean身上那些沾有精液的地方，“你昨天早上躲在浴室里，也在自慰吗？”

Dean虚弱地抵抗，但他完全抗拒不了。他不知道自己无法抗拒的是Alpha，还是Sam。他在Sam刻意措辞下流的询问中颤抖，塞在身体里那个傻瓜似的跳蛋，突然变得该死的聪明，它嗡嗡作响，在他身体里邪恶地震动翻搅。

Dean无意识的抗拒令Sam低落。他用鼻尖讨好地蹭着Dean的额角，用手温柔地抚摸Dean的身体。被他抱在怀里的Dean明明已经是忍耐到极限的样子，也明明是需要一个Alpha的样子，但Dean始终咬牙不肯松口。

“你需要我，Dean。”在这件事上，Sam永远拿不出更多诱骗的话，他只懂得这一句，千篇一律，反反复复说了无数遍。他希望Dean能明白这个事实，他希望Dean能明白，这就是事实。

Dean甚至已经说不出“不”。他痛苦忍耐的身体因为Sam的触碰，蔓延开甜蜜的快感。他想祈求Sam不要停下，不要停下触碰，给予他更多。但他说不出任何一个单词，发不出任何声音，它们拥塞在喉咙里，阻止他发表观点。

Dean的沉默让Sam愈发低郁，但年轻的Alpha仿佛已经预见到这些。自从他意识到Dean对他来说多么重要之后，他总是害怕被Dean责怪，被Dean疏远，他担心自己做错事，然后将Dean推得很远。他仿佛再也找不到五年前那个心高气傲的自己，他甚至不理解那时的自己为什么可以为了自由离开Dean。

或许，主动拉开距离，在内心上要比被疏远好过。

兄弟当中，其实Sam才是更要强的那个。

他甚至学不会妥协。

没错，他只会让一切牢牢被自己掌握，从不会主动让自己屈从妥协。

他不会妥协。

他也知道自己要的是什么。

他不希望那些美好的只出现在梦里。他不会像那些死去的Alpha那么可悲，如果一直沉溺在海梦妖制造的美梦里，他会死。

可Dean需要他。

Dean比那个美梦重要千万倍。

Sam将手伸向Dean的腿弯，竟将他抱了起来。受惊的Dean终于找回自己的声音，他失措地挥动双手，惊愕地问道：“做什么，Sammy？”

“嘘，我会照顾好你，我会保护好你。”Sam抱紧Dean，走出浴室，“Alpha有义务保护Omega。”

看似不合时宜的老调重弹。

“不……Alpha有义务保护的是自己的Omega……”Dean也记得自己的论调，但被弟弟抱着双脚离地的时候，他不敢表现得太嚣张。

“好吧，我记得。”Sam将Dean扔到床上，跳蛋因此狠狠撞上腺体，Dean因为快感，翻身将身体蜷作一团。

“那就让你变成我的Omega吧，Dean。”Sam跟着上床压住Dean，一口狠狠咬住Dean的耳朵。

Sam小时候经常会想，自己不应该跟Dean分开。他和Dean那么亲密，他们曾经一同分享数量不多的零食，一同分享不太宽敞却暖和的床，一同分享父亲偶尔买回来的小兵人。

有时Dean会嘻嘻哈哈地趴在床上，眉飞色舞地告诉他住在街对面那个趾高气扬的小子终于被他偷偷整了一顿。

有时他会一身狼狈地回到旅馆，告诉Dean那些家伙再也不敢嘲笑他是怪胎了。

但Sam心知肚明，他和Dean都是怪胎，两个彻头彻尾的怪胎。没人能听懂Dean那些“我是英雄”的炫耀，也没人能明白Sam感到孤独的原因。同学们背地里嘲笑Dean是个爱吹牛的毛头小子，他们也欺负沉默寡言的Sam。

Sam期待那些人能对他和Dean的态度有所改观，他希望他们能明白，Winchester家的孩子们，与其他人没有区别——他们也是感情深厚的兄弟，他们遇到挫折也会沮丧，高兴的时候会大笑，喜欢漂亮的女孩，偶尔会感到孤独。

但那些人似乎并不了解。

Dean好像不在乎，他永远都不在乎。他似乎已经接受这些，知道自己永远不可能融入普通人之中，便心安理得地做一个与他们不一样的人。

Dean永远都与众不同。

成年的Alpha抚摸着他哥的脸，将温暖湿润的嘴唇贴上他哥的嘴唇，用牙齿轻轻啃咬、拉扯着他哥的下唇。他用舌头舔过Dean的牙齿，蛮横地吮吸吞咽着Dean的津液与呼吸。他甚至想就这样咬碎Dean，将他慢慢吞下去。

Sam并不后悔自己的离家出走。那五年他见识到自己向往的自由，他认识了许许多多的普通人，很好地融入他们，成为他们的朋友。

但如果回到五年前，让他再选择一次，他大概就不会那么立场坚定地选择离开。他或许会犹豫，会安静等待Dean的挽留。如果Dean不这么做，他会问Dean，是真的不想让他留下来吗。

五年里的自由与Sam想象中的自由也不一样。

但他并不是因为感到挫败才会对当年的选择感到犹豫。

Sam的手抚摸着Dean赤裸的肩膀，压下他哥下意识的挣扎抵抗，不肯放过任何一个机会那般，一直一直吻着Dean，似乎想以此弥补曾经错过的那些。

那些做错过的。

以及错过的。

Sam不想承认这是错的。他找不出比这更正确的事。

那五年里他唯一思考清楚的一件事就是，他真的，很想念Dean，他真的，很想让自己待在Dean身边。

Sam承认自己或许的确有某种情结。对兄长的崇拜，憧憬，或者别的什么。

令他强烈迫切地希望自己能与Dean之间建立起更加紧密的联结。

当Sam的手指猛然捏住Dean早已变硬挺立的乳头时，被吻住的Dean发出一声模糊的呻吟，抬起手掌近乎慌乱地卡住Sam的脖子将他推开。Sam看着他身下的Dean瞪着美丽的绿眼睛，微微张开的丰满嘴唇因为长时间接吻的缘故，泛着润泽的水光。

“我永远不可能成为你的Omega，Sam……别忘了，我是你哥哥……”Dean喘得厉害，话里带着颤音。他感觉自己的自制力和理智即将燃尽，浑身上下都疼痛着嘶叫，渴望得到眼前这个Alpha的更多爱抚安慰，“从我……身上下去，Sammy……”

“对我来说，这并不是我不能标记你的理由。至少，它不能让我信服。”Sam伸手抚摸着Dean卡住他喉咙的手，Dean顿时发出长长的抽气声，他的手指紧贴着Sam的皮肤打着颤，越来越强烈的欲望本能让他几乎无法自控地将身体贴近Sam。

“我不想让你成为任何一个Alpha的Omega，我不想让你被任何一个Alpha标记，成为他的附庸。”Sam抓着Dean的手，吻他颤抖的手指，突然轻轻咬住他的指尖，“我想我们一定会一辈子待在一块儿，所以我不介意在往后的几十年里，我们到底是以什么名义在一起。”

他说着再次用力捏了一下Dean的乳头，疼痛与快感让Dean仿若无法承受般一手捂住自己的眼睛，发出漫长的抽泣声。Sam俯身含住Dean另一边的乳头，粗糙的舌苔舔过敏感的乳尖，Dean近乎痛苦地弓起身体，被Sam握在手里的那只手握成拳，终于又松开。

身体几乎已经自暴自弃地妥协，Sam触碰带来的快感那么美妙，他身上的气味此刻又那么诱人美好，Dean从未经历过这些，在他的发情期，永远只有无论如何都无法得到满足的欲望，只有漫长熬人的忍耐和自我催眠。

他不能成为任何一个Alpha的Omega，父亲需要他的帮助。他花了那么多时间让自己成为一个优秀的猎人，是因为，父亲需要他，是因为——他希望自己能够成为拯救别人的英雄，他不希望还有谁像他这样，或者像Sam这样，从还是孩子的时候，就被迫接受那些训练，他不希望再看到任何一个家庭因为那些该死的恶灵怪物而支离破碎。

这个世上，总归是圆满的比不圆满的要好。

Sam咬着Dean的乳头，突然用力吮吸，毫无准备的Dean蓦地发出一声尖叫，闭上眼睛自我暗示般一直说着“不”。

但有个唯一的解决之道。

Dean是个Omega。

而他的弟弟Sam是个Alpha。

Dean不会忘记当年他那个未成年的弟弟压在他身上的样子，从那个时候起，他就有了一个邪恶龌龊的想法。如果最终Sam标记了他，那么他既不会离开父亲，也不会离开Sam，他也不必放弃猎鬼，一样能够成为英雄。

那个想法在他脑中盘亘了很多年。

即便后来Sam离家去了斯坦福大学。

Dean知道这个想法有多荒诞多可怕，他一直试图让自己放弃，让自己不要再去想那个“绝对不行”的想法。但总是这样，越是想迫切忘记迫切放弃的东西，就越是牢记、越是想狠狠掌握在手里。

他甚至不敢承认，发情期里的多数时候，他都是想着他弟弟自慰的。

他因此厌恶自己。

每一次抗拒最终都会变成哀求，Dean希望Sam能明白，或者，他不应该去明白那些。生物本能带来的吸引与欲望高涨并不能解决一切问题，Dean想他弟弟只是因为该死的气味才会变成这样。

就像最开始那样。

当气味消散，一切就会恢复正常。

如果未遂，就能当做什么都没发生——至少表面如此。

然而发生过的，就再也无法改变。

“Sam……”Dean还在做着困兽之斗，但是Sam一把捂住他的嘴——Sam随手扯过自己的皮带，用力绑紧Dean的嘴，接着抓过衬衫将Dean的双手绑在床头。他抬头端详着Dean的样子，仿佛是不愿看见Dean的眼睛，他又翻出领带蒙住Dean的双眼。

Sam想Dean再也无法抵抗了。

他应该得到Dean的首肯才对，但他知道Dean不会点头。

于是他接下来所做的，是犯罪。

Sam俯身亲吻了一下Dean的脸颊。他让自己的吻零散地落在Dean的脖子与肩膀上，他在Dean的喉结上吮吸出一个鲜艳醒目的吻痕，在Dean的锁骨中间用力咬出一个带血的齿痕。他用邪恶的舌尖撩拨Dean敏感的乳头，舔着他的乳晕，将乳头含进嘴里吮咬舔舐。

被皮带绑住嘴的Dean再也发不出任何拒绝的声音。快感肆无忌惮地爬过他饥渴的皮肤，刺激着他舌下的腺体分泌出更多津液。他咬着皮带，津液顺着嘴角溢出，弄湿他的下巴。被蒙住的双眼，视野里一片漆黑，他不知道Sam的嘴唇下一秒会落在哪里，也不知道Sam的手下一刻会停在哪里。他在黑暗中惴惴不安，不安又期待，充满深重的罪恶感。

Sam用舌头舔过Dean身上那些已经干涸的精液，一点一点，慢慢地将它们卷进口中，咽下腹里。精液与Dean的气味，以及Dean身上的汗水，他被束缚在嘴里的呻吟，这一切都让Sam感到欲望高涨，性器在贴身的低腰内裤里硬得发痛，他甚至不用低头去看就知道，前液一定又把他的内裤给弄脏了。

舌尖转过Dean的肚脐，Sam的吻落在他下腹，他轻轻咬住Dean的毛发拉扯。Dean下意识地屈起膝盖，Sam双手握住Dean的大腿，手指轻轻摩挲着他的腹股沟。在挣扎的时候，Dean也早就勃起了，他的身体简直诚实得不堪一击。当Sam张嘴将Dean的性器一口气含住的时候，Dean猛然昂起脖子，挺起肩膀，胸膛上上下下激烈起伏，含混不清呜咽起来，接着就射出了稀薄的精液。

Dean并不缺乏口交的经验，有的女孩非常喜欢这个。但他从未像现在这样过，只是刚刚被Sam含进嘴里，就迫不及待地射了出来。

Sam也愣了一下，但他立刻就笑了起来。他吐出Dean的性器，舔着嘴唇吞下Dean的精液，亲吻着Dean的大腿。他的大腿湿漉漉的，Sam听见嗡嗡的响声。他的手指顺着湿润的地方滑进Dean的穴中，顶到里面的跳蛋，跳蛋再次狠狠擦过腺体，Dean的腰再次猛然挺直绷紧，内壁收缩着咬紧了Sam的手指。

Sam想象过他哥自慰的样子——躲在浴室里，哭着将玩具塞进自己温暖湿润的小穴里，他为此哽咽呻吟，为此射出精液，却怎么都无法得到满足。

Sam小声呻吟了一下，分开Dean的腿将跳蛋拿了出来。Dean突然挣扎起来，扭着腰，像是不满Sam的所为。Sam依旧不为所动地吻着Dean的大腿，舌尖沿着湿漉的痕迹舔着Dean的穴口周围，当他的舌尖滑进小穴时，他听见了Dean的哭声。

Dean从没经历过这种事，他弟弟的舌头足以逼疯他。积蓄的快感如同烟火般在身体里次第炸开，他感到眩晕，汗液布满身体，重到他差点无法承受。

观念，认知，态度，或是别的什么，那些清晰以及不太清晰的，慢慢在脑中融化，随着呼吸被他吐出体外，他什么都无法思考，唯一渴望的只有得到这个Alpha的更多东西。

他渴望得到这个Alpha。

得到他的一切。

Dean主动将腿长得更开，配合着Sam动着腰。他用牙齿咬着皮带，含混地说“求你”，Sam不愿听见那个词，他想让Dean彻底闭嘴，Dean却告诉他说：“我需要你。”

这是Sam这几天以来听过的最美妙动听的句子。

他忍不住一口咬在Dean的臀上，Dean抽噎着，已经疲软的性器却再次缓缓勃起。

Sam拉下自己的内裤掏出性器，他先是用前端摩擦着Dean的腿根，Dean摇头，摇动双手想要挣开束缚。他的腰扭得更加厉害，希望Sam能早点进入他。

“说你需要我，”Sam俯身在Dean耳边命令，“告诉我你需要我。”

但他没有解开皮带。

“我需要你。”那几个单词被皮带与牙齿磨得含糊不清支离破碎，Dean急切地重复，充满欲望的眼泪几乎让领带湿透。

Sam压住Dean的腿，一口气将性器顶到小穴的最深处，Dean发出破碎的呻吟，急不可耐地自己扭着腰，催促Sam。Sam按着Dean的大腿凶狠顶撞，Dean鼻尖通红，下巴湿透，可怜得让Sam少有地施虐欲高涨。他将Dean的腿扛到肩上，性器在他的小穴里狠狠抽插，沉重地碾过腺体，Dean只能发出语意不明的呻吟。

Sam在Dean身上留下一串带血的咬痕，从肩膀一直到胸口。

他希望Dean记住这些疼。

他也知道Dean喜欢这些疼——每当他的牙齿深陷Dean的皮肤之中，Dean的小穴都会更加饥渴淫荡地收缩，紧紧含住他的性器。

Dean的双手一直在摆动挣扎，仿佛想挣开束缚，触碰Sam，触碰他的Alpha。但Sam并未让他如愿，他一直被捆住，他的双手触碰不到Sam，他的眼睛看不到Sam，也无法叫出Sam的名字。

Dean哭了出来。

Sam安抚地吻了吻他的鼻尖，但抽插依旧凶狠。高潮来临前，他握住Dean的腰猛地将性器钉入Dean的小穴，肉结开始鼓胀，牢牢固定住Dean。小穴被撑开的一瞬，Dean瑟缩了一下，Sam压着他的肩膀，咬住他的耳垂，一遍一遍叫他的名字。

Dean，Dean，Dean。

一波波的精液射进Dean的小穴中，满满的，几乎溢出。Sam舔着Dean的耳廓，催眠暗示般重复“你是我的”。他一手托着Dean的臀，直到肉结慢慢恢复，这才缓缓退出Dean的身体。

Dean的身体湿得仿佛刚从水里捞起来似的。

Sam甚至都没注意到Dean又射了，依旧是稀薄的精液，肚子上的一块，还没有完全干涸。

他凑过去，再次舔干净了精液。

现在，Dean是他的了。


	4. Chapter 4

发情热渐渐消退，附着在皮肤表面的刺痛感随之一同消失。欲望无法得到纾缓——或是无法满足所带来的焦灼、躁动，压抑带来的痛苦，统统消散。在Sam为他解开捆住双手的衬衫时，Dean的手指无意识地轻抚过Sam的手腕，像是个温柔的暗示。

但Sam也知道自己对Dean做了什么。

他不顾Dean的意愿，标记了Dean。

他将Dean抱在怀里，分开Dean的腿，一次次将精液射进Dean的身体。

Sam知道有那样的Alpha，为了得到心爱的Omega，无视Omega的反对强行标记了对方。

他曾经不屑那样的人，但比起他们，他现在的作为更是有过之而无不及。

Dean不光是Omega，还是他的哥哥。

Sam默默为Dean解开绑住嘴巴的皮带。

但他一点都不后悔。

——虽然，或许他根本没有说这个的立场。

Dean自己一把扯下蒙在眼睛上的领带，红着眼睛猛然坐起来，挥拳就揍在Sam脸上。这一下也不重，关节只是轻轻擦过Sam的颧骨，甚至还不如过去他们兄弟争吵打架来得痛。但Sam还是瑟缩了一下。

Dean现在看上去很好，不自然的红晕也消退了，体温和呼吸正常。

或许他身体内里的某块地方，现在才开始发热，发痛，焦灼。

“我去洗个澡。”Dean终于开口说话，但嗓子哑到几乎无法说话，他难受地摸了摸自己的喉咙，大概是想到自己刚刚叫得多厉害，他的脸红了一下，但随即他就让自己镇定下来，匆匆看了一眼Sam，说道，“我饿了。”说完他就姿势狼狈地爬下床，脚刚刚着地，就有精液顺着他的大腿滑了下来。他抽了一口气，下意识用手扶住自己的腰，步伐不稳地走进浴室。

当Dean试图关门的时候，这才发现门早就被Sam给踢坏了。他在浴室里大声骂了一句，接下来一切声响便隐没在水声当中。

有些事就像小时候留下的后遗症。

浴室花洒的水声对Sam来说，就像某种色情的隐喻一样。它暗示着，一个发情的Omega在水声掩盖之下做出的一切自我满足的尝试。

起初隐喻还不是隐喻，直到Sam知道了他处在发情期的哥哥在浴室里做过的事。那些幻想会延伸到很深很深的地方，持续很久很久，一旦水声想起，幻想就会被触发——如同巴普洛夫的条件反射实验。

Sam想，自己大概从那个时候就开始，筹划着某些对多数人来说，不怎么正确的事。

那些欲望深埋在潜意识里，只需要一点点刺激，它们就会从深层浮上浅表，就会成为他的意志。

Sam试图忍耐，不要往浴室里张望。他起身走到Dean的床边坐下，看到Dean昨天穿过的衣服还都放在床头。Dean的包被扔在床中央，里面的东西被翻得乱七八糟。

Sam看向自己的床。

那个跳蛋还在他床上。

Dean大概再也用不到它们了。

这个想法让Sam又热了起来。

“Sam你该死的还没给我去买吃的吗！”浴室里突然传来Dean嘶哑的咆哮。

Sam有些焦虑地按了按眉心，拿了钱包离开了房间。他以最快的速度给他哥买了一堆吃的，三明治，热狗，派，薯条，以及别的什么，还有咖啡和可乐。

他感觉自己突然患上了选择障碍。

回到旅馆时，Dean刚洗完，他走出浴室，赤裸的上身还带着水滴，它们滑过那些老旧的伤疤，以及Sam刚刚才弄上去的吻痕与咬痕，Sam发现他哥的身体真是要命地性感。

Dean翻出干净的T恤牛仔裤穿上，看了他弟一眼，示意他把吃的放好，绝对不能染指他的食物。

Sam知道，这个表情更加类似于标准的“我们忘记这回事吧预备表情”，这让他有点窝火——如果Dean露出的是“谈心预备表情”，说不定他会稍微好过一点。深吸一口气，Sam先用理智压抑下他对Dean的身体那些非理智的赞誉以及更多渴求，合作地将食物拿出纸袋摆在桌上。

“哇喔，你买的还真不少。”大概是真的出于饥饿，Dean拿起一个热狗大口吃起来，他伸腿勾过椅子，以一种不自然的姿态坐了上去。Sam也拉过椅子坐到Dean跟前，默默好做心理建设，准备迎接接下来可能会发生的任何情况。

他想，Dean至少也该跟他谈谈，不管几句话，或者几个单词，应该有个……总结，定性，以及，他们之后该怎么办。

这次谈话理应是Dean起头，但现在Dean看上去不像是气到失去理智的样子，刚刚那一拳，与其说是发泄愤怒，倒更像是警告。

比起生气的Dean，Sam知道自己更不擅长应付没那么生气的Dean——面对那个逻辑奇怪态度却出奇强硬的Dean，Sam实在束手无策。

Dean却是一副不挂心的样子，刚吃完热狗，手就摸上了三明治，仿佛刚刚那个被弟弟按在床上狠操的人根本就不是他似的。他喝了一口可乐，还眼神奇怪地看了那杯咖啡一眼。但由始至终，他都没说一句话。

说老实话，他得到了梦寐以求的。他被Sam标记，再也不用经受发情期的折磨，也不用分神思考自己是否真的该找一个Alpha标记自己，更不用担心自己会因此离开父亲。

他的一切都得以保全。

唯独，他和Sam的关系变成一团糟。

真是一团糟。

对这个Dean来说，比如，酒与性，是让人愉快的东西，赌博或者诈骗是生财之道，但这些并不能让他感到满足——那些一次性的消费品会让他得到暂时的快慰，但他知道，他并不能因此就满意。

然而Dean想要的其实也很简单，父亲，弟弟，一个家。父子，以及兄弟的关系绝对不能改变，否则稳固的三角形就会分崩离析。

他不能要求更多。

他相信Sam会标记他，只是因为……只不过因为，他们一个是Alpha，一个是发情中的Omega。

“你可以揍我。”见Dean一直闷头吃东西不肯说话，Sam突然开口。

“什么？”像是没听清Sam的话，Dean咬着三明治抬起头，这个动作让Sam看见他留在Dean脖子上的咬痕。

“你如果生气的话，可以揍我。”Sam抿了抿嘴唇，比了一个挥拳揍向自己的动作，“呃……我不还手。”

Dean挑了挑眉，咀嚼了三两下囫囵咽下嘴里的食物，随即一副不耐烦的表情说道：“收起你那副‘Alpha的担当’的蠢表情，比起你刚刚做的，你现在的表情才真是欠揍。”他在Sam错愕诧异的目光中继续说道，“如果揍你一顿，能让被你标记这件事变成没发生过，我才会好好考虑你的提议。不，我是说，我们能不能忘了刚才那件事？好好吃点东西，OK？”他说着，犹豫了一会儿，还是将最心爱的派推到Sam跟前。

“Dean！”Sam被Dean这种无所谓的逃避态度激得从椅子上腾然站起。他实在搞不清楚他哥的逻辑，按照正常的情况，Dean现在难道不应该是要么妥协，要么拖着他的领子把他揍到哭爹喊娘吗？

“我刚刚标记了你！”

Sam的话让Dean身体一僵，但很快他就调整好情绪，继续狼吞虎咽地解决剩下的食物。是的，这件事太让人头疼，他得靠进食来缓解一下焦虑感。

“你看看你，Sam，你现在这副模样就跟你小时候一模一样，‘Dean，你是个Omega’，”Dean捏着嗓子学着Sam小时候的口气重复他小时候说过的那些混账话，“这么多年，一点都没变。”他笑起来，摇头，舔着沾有食物残渣的手指，满不在乎，“我是个Omega，你标记了我，然后呢？”抬起头，他漂亮的绿眼睛紧紧盯住Sam。

Sam简直不敢相信这些话出自Dean之口。他刚刚设想了成千上百种可能，之前Dean那么抗拒，那么害怕，他就没想过回来之后，Dean却是如此轻率，不在乎。

Sam想重复那句话。

我标记了你。

我成为了你的Alpha。

但他突然发现，说不定这两句话在Dean看来，也都是一样毫无意义。

那么他还该说点什么呢？

我是你弟弟？我们做爱了？

“Dean，我们刚才……”Sam试着解释，向Dean说明，却发现自己根本无法组织起完整的句子，“我们刚才上床了，记得吗？我他妈标记了你！我是Alpha，是你的弟弟，我们……”

“哦是的，多谢你还记得你是我弟弟。”Dean终于肯将手里那包该死的薯条摔回桌上，他也站起来，微微仰起头，视线也一直没离开过Sam的脸，“所以我该荣幸吗？我他妈终于被Alpha标记了，而且标记我的还是我弟弟？”

“不不，Dean，我不是这个意思，你不要曲解我的话！”Sam觉得眼前这个Dean简直不可理喻，他顿了一下，按住额头让自己冷静下来，想要用更清楚直白的话向Dean解释。

“好了，省省吧。收起你Alpha的那一套，”Dean把“Alpha”这个词说得格外重，似乎对此颇为不满，又像是意有所指的讽刺，“这件事能不能到此为止？我的意思很清楚，忘、记、它，你究竟是哪部分没明白？”

“但这不是忘记就能解决的问题，我标记了你！我们现在是相互所有的关系！”Sam感觉自己已经濒临歇斯底里，他突然用力握紧Dean的肩膀，企图用这样的疼来让一直逃避的Dean清醒，直面现实。

“那你可以学学那些最后抛弃Omega的Alpha，我不介意，真的。”Dean痛得吸了一口气，语气也越来越冲。

“你怎么能把我跟那些混蛋相提并论？”Sam瞪大眼睛，不可置信地看着Dean，完全没料到他哥居然会说出这种混账的话来。

“好吧，我的错，”Dean摇头，垂下眼睛道歉，但随即他又立刻抬起头，凶狠地瞪着Sam，“我不应该搞混两种混账，一种是抛弃Omega的Alpha，另一种是不经Omega同意就擅自标记的Alpha！很明显，你不属于前者。”

Sam发誓，他真的听见脑脊液在头骨中沸腾的声音，他感觉自己的头盖骨快要被愤怒带来的温度灼穿。他承认一开始他是不对，他应该负起绝大部分的责任，他甚至做好犯罪的心理准备，但Dean至少也该承担百分之三十的责任，因为他说了“我需要你”。

因为Dean对他说，“我需要你”。

那近乎是首肯。

他敢肯定，Dean说过那句话，不是他的错觉。

“可你说你需要我！”Sam怒吼。

Dean不满地撇开头，想让自己尽量远离怒吼的Sam。他一把推开Sam，然后开始回想他曾经遇见过的那些讨厌鬼，从中挑出那些特别令人讨厌的，回忆他们的脸，回忆他们脸上的表情，尝试让自己也能露出那么令人厌恶的表情。

“Sam，我被发情热搞得神志不清，你觉得我能拒绝近在眼前的Alpha和他的阴茎吗？想想你见过的那些Omega吧，他们能拒绝吗？”

Dean敢肯定，这一定是他这辈子说过最恶心的一句话。刚刚吞下的食物挤压着他的胃，他自己恶心得都快吐了。

他得让他弟弟觉得他根本不在乎，无所谓，他得让他弟弟以为在他这个Omega心里，刚刚他充当的角色不过是个令人满意的按摩棒。

这足够伤人。

Dean很少做这么伤人的事。

他很少做这么恶心的事——剔除属于Sam身上属于Sam、属于他弟弟的一切，单纯地将Sam形象化成一个没有任何个性的Alpha概念，告诉Sam，发情期的Omega都无法抗拒Alpha。

Sam脸上的怒意在Dean那句话说出口之后，一瞬之间，全都萎顿成错愕与不信。他动了动嘴唇，想说点什么，确认点什么，却找不到自己的声音。他歪着头看着自己的哥哥，却仿佛在看一个他从未见过的陌生人。

食物的气味飘散在房间里，突然间变得出奇油腻。还没吃过任何东西的Sam有种错觉，胃酸已经开始腐蚀胃壁，就像他已经死去那样，胃破开一个大洞，胃酸侵蚀整个腹腔。

大概是他把这些想得太简单。

他想，对方是Dean，Dean会原谅他做的一切。

Dean会成为他的。

他想起Dean给他的新外号，浪漫的Alpha。对啊，没错，浪漫的Alpha，浪漫等同天真愚蠢，他简直蠢得无可救药。

曾经崇拜的哥哥，突然变成一个混蛋。

Sam忍无可忍，挥拳揍向Dean。

Dean结结实实地接下这一拳，一个趔趄差点摔到地上。但Sam似乎还不满足，他追过去，抓着Dean的衣领朝他的脸又揍了一拳，将他狠狠推到墙上，虎口卡住他的脖子。

Dean试图反抗，但失败了。他被牢牢按在墙上，无法动弹。

Sam应该示威，恶狠狠地告诉Dean由他支配一切，可他什么都没说，他只是愤怒，伤心难过，颓败，混乱得找不到出路。而这一切，都是Dean的错，都是Dean带来的，都是Dean造成的。

Sam以为自己的梦可以变成现实，最后却发现，梦境骗了他。

一切变得更糟。

更令人心碎。

Sam凑过去吻Dean，Dean身体僵硬，但他没有拒绝，他闭上眼睛，乖乖张开嘴。

Sam突然觉得恶心。

他不知道恶心的究竟是Dean还是自己。

他标记了Dean。

他让Dean成为了他的Omega。

他说，他会一直跟Dean呆在一起，不介意他们之间的关系变得怎样。

他真是浪漫的Alpha。

Sam放开Dean，一声不响地离开了房间。

逼仄的房间突然之间变得空旷起来。

Dean依旧靠着墙壁，抚摸着自己的脖子，一边咳嗽一边喘息。他伸出舌头舔着刚刚被吻过的嘴唇。他很清楚，吻他的不是什么Alpha，而是Sam。

一切趋于安静之后，Dean有些后悔。他不该说那些过分的话，那些伤人的句子，他不该刻意露出那些令人恶心厌恶的表情，他用错了语调。他不知道自己到底哪里不对，面对Sam诚恳的表情，他能想到的只有那些。

或许他应该早点坦诚，告诉Sam他需要的，他需要的是一个家，父子之间没有间隙，他唯一担心的之后，找到父亲之后，他和Sam之间的关系变化会惹恼父亲。

那一定是无妄之灾。

Dean只是想尽自己所能的，避免那个结果的出现。

大概他用错了方法。

他用了最愚蠢的方法。

他知道自己多珍视Sam，他知道自己在那分开的五年里多么思念Sam，他多么希望Sam能一直待在他身边，跟他一起——以兄弟的名义。

界限被打破，让他一时慌了手脚。

Dean挫败地抹了一把脸。

他走到桌边草草收拾了没吃完的食物，接着套上一件衬衫，换了鞋，也走出了房间。

车还停在旅馆的院子里，Sam一个人不知道跑哪儿去了。

Dean决定放Sam一个人冷静一下。

他先去办点其他的事。

Dean根据父亲的记录，开了三小时的车赶到另一个镇上，找到一家专营各种“特殊材料”的地下商店。父亲是店里的老主顾，Dean刚刚报上自己的名字，店主立刻说道：“是John的儿子吗？”

Dean有些惊讶，但还是诚实地点头。店主有些唠叨地说起他父亲，称赞他是个多么优秀的猎人：“嗯……John他人呢？通常都是他亲自来买材料的。”

“呃……老爸现在手头有别的事在处理，我是帮他跑腿的。”Dean说着，勉强让自己笑了一下。他开车来这里，不光是为了买东西，也是想借机会向店主打听一下有关父亲的线索，但显然，这里的店主似乎也不知道父亲失踪的事。

店主也笑起来，他将Dean带去位于地下室的商店，询问Dean的需要，Dean列了几样东西，其中还包括一把做工精致价格不菲的纯银匕首。

“遇到麻烦的东西了？”店长将匕首交给Dean，“药水有催眠成分，睡觉之前把药水分别涂到自己的眼皮和刀刃上，在梦里你就能使用它了。”

“确实是个烦人的家伙。”Dean收好匕首和药水，又环视了一眼商店，“你这边还有那种东西吗……类似，能进入别人梦中的媒介？”

“这种药水就够了。使用前，混进对方的体液，管他眼泪口水，还是血之类的，这样你们的梦就能互通，”店长说到这里，突然警惕地看了Dean一眼，“你们想干什么，小伙子？如果惹出什么事端，我不承担任何责任。这是跟你父亲有过的约定，所有在我这儿买过东西的猎人，都明白我的规矩。”

“我懂，只是以防万一而已。”Dean冲年长的店长眨了眨眼睛，尽量让自己表现得可靠一点。他掏出钱包付了钱，带着买好的东西离开了这个商店。

又花了三个小时回去，Sam依旧不在旅馆。Dean看了一眼挂钟，看来他有一下午时间来研究怎么对付那个海梦妖。他拿出刚刚买来的药水，晃了晃小小的玻璃瓶，红色透明的液体摇晃着撞击瓶身。

他又拿出匕首，细细端详着篆刻在上面的咒文。

据说邪恶之物，多数都害怕纯铁或者纯银。海梦妖看上去不像什么低级的邪灵妖怪，他得谨慎一点，所以才特地去买了这把纯银匕首。

Dean拧开玻璃瓶的盖子，将药水涂在自己的眼皮和匕首的刀刃上，又把玻璃瓶藏在Sam绝对找不到的地方，这才握着匕首躺上床。

那些梦境，都是海梦妖搞的鬼吧。

他最期待的，圆满的家。

母亲与父亲，他和Sam。他在梦里幸福得简直不愿醒来，每天早晨被Alpha的气味惊醒，他都感到惶恐难过。

母亲早就去世，父亲失踪，而他现在和Sam……他和Sam现在就像立在一堵危墙之下。他甚至不确定，他的理智还能坚持多久，那堵危墙还能坚持多久。Dean真是受够这样的自己了，他应该早点认清现实，母亲不会再回来，而他也渴望着Sam。可梦境里的一切那么美好，镜子一样反衬现实的干瘪龌龊。

何况，在他愚蠢的干涉之下，现实变得越来越糟。

他和Sam的关系越来越糟。

Dean握紧匕首。

他不会把这些全都归咎在海梦妖头上。

因为那些间隙裂痕，就长在他自己身上。

而他现在能做的，只有去往梦里，干掉那个一定要把裂痕摊开来给他看的海梦妖。

Dean缓缓调节呼吸，让自己慢慢平静下来。药水逐渐发挥效用，倦意袭来，Dean陷入沉沉梦乡。

母亲没有死，她依旧如同他4岁时那般美丽。

父亲也在，依旧高大英俊，完美得像传说里的英雄。

弟弟聪明得令人嫉妒，他拿到斯坦福法学院的offer，第一时间就打电话回家告诉他这个好消息。

而Dean，还是那个Dean。无论是从树叶间漏下的阳光，还是院子里生机昂扬的草，都令他感到满足。

但他握着匕首。

母亲为他端来早餐时，那把匕首在他手中，母亲诧异地看着它，温柔地劝他放开那个危险的东西。但他摇头拒绝。

和父亲一起去打高尔夫的时候，他也握着那把匕首。父亲问他为什么不放下它，不然他无法握杆。可他还是拒绝了。

他握着匕首，有些茫然。

“你为什么要拿着匕首？”

每个人都这么问他。他们有些人是他的邻居，每天早晨他们都会微笑着相互打招呼；有些人是超市的营业员，他跟他们也很熟了；或者还有些是陌生人，他们诧异地看着他，不解他的危险行为。

“快扔掉它！”

每个人都劝他。

他也觉得自己应该扔掉它，在这里，没人会伤害他，没人会伤害他的家人，武器是多余的。可他的手却死死握着它，无论他怎样努力，那只手都顽固地不肯松开。

Dean感到恐惧，他甚至觉得这只手不是他的。

他开始挣扎，匕首却像个梦魇。

 

一个人离开的Sam也去买了点东西，顺便去拜访了那位女法医。用排除法的话，实在很容易就能找出嫌疑人。他得利用这段时间冷静一下，而最好的办法，就是找点别的刺激转移注意力。

法医坐在办公室里，还是一副性冷淡的模样。见到Sam时，她也不惊讶，反而笑意盈盈地告诉他，她现在很困扰，不知到底该选择哪一个——

“你和你哥哥，哦对，就是那天和你一起来的另一位……FBI？我实在无法选择。被压抑的欲望和情感，我也不知道到底谁的心脏会更美味。虽然通常我只会选择相对更为强大的Alpha，但你哥哥他，真是不可思议。”

她这番话，几乎就是承认了自己就是海梦妖。

Sam瞪圆眼睛，正要上前制服她，她却指了指办公室里的监控摄像头。她从抽屉里拿出一把美工刀，躲在桌后，一个用力削下手掌上的一块肉。伤口处裸露出来的却不是血肉，而是一片空荡荡的白。被削下的那块肉落到地板上，突然就消失不见，唯独剩下几粒细微得几乎看不见的盐。

“所以你也应该明白，就算你杀了‘我’，我也不会死。”法医将美工刀塞回抽屉，“在现实中，我根本没有实体，这只是我无数个投影中的一个罢了。”

“我会杀了你！”Sam低声威胁。

海梦妖笑了起来，她拢了拢自己的头发，挑起眼睛看向Sam：“没人能杀得了我，我是梦里的主宰——你看，你在梦里不也很享受你哥哥的身体吗？你以为现实里的他和梦里一样，饥渴地希望被你标记。现实如何呢？你满足了吗？还是更加焦灼，痛苦？”她说着伸出舌头舔过艳红的嘴唇，“我迫不及待想品尝你的心脏……哦，不过那之前，我决定先选你的哥哥，说实在的，他是我选中的人当中，长得最漂亮的一个。他的情感也很诱人，苦的，黑巧克力一样，不知道他的心脏是不是也是这个滋味。”她的牙齿用力咬破自己的下唇，眼睛里突然闪烁起浅金色的瞳光。

“大概，已经可以开始享用了。”

听出海梦妖话中的不对劲，Sam立刻转身冲出她的办公室。他甚至忘记了，一个小时之前，他还在生他哥哥的气，他还厌恶着Dean。

当Sam赶回旅馆时，Dean躺在床上，手里握着一把匕首。他侧躺的身体向前弯曲成一个不自然的弧度，握着匕首的那只手僵硬地扭动，仿佛正极力要挣开什么似的，匕首锋利的刀刃已经割破他身上的衣服，在他的腹部割出几条深深浅浅的口子。

“Dean！”Sam扔下手里的东西，箭步上前想要叫醒Dean，可当他扳着Dean的肩膀让他平躺在床上时，Dean扭曲痛苦的表情却让他倒吸一口气。Dean的脸色宛如濒死般惨白，细密的汗水布满整张脸，眉头和鼻子都皱成一团，嘴唇干涩发青。

“Dean！Dean！”Sam焦急地拍着Dean的脸，祈祷他哥能够早些从海梦妖的梦中醒来。

为什么没有早点去找那个法医？他明明早就怀疑她了。

Sam感到自责。

“不……Dean，快醒过来，Dean！快醒过来！”Sam近乎粗暴地捏着Dean的肩膀摇晃。

Dean突然发出一声痛苦的低吟，Sam猛然屏息，停下手上的动作，静静等待Dean醒来。但Dean没有，他的双目依旧紧闭，但他衬衫的前襟却突然晕开一蓬红色。Sam倒吸一口气，他一把掀开Dean的衣服，发现Dean的左胸正缓缓裂开一道口子，血液争先恐后地从中涌出。

Sam的呼吸倏然急促起来。他起身回过头去抓起他刚刚买的那些东西，从里面翻出一小瓶红色透明液体。那是他找到镇上一个二道贩子买的，说是可以进入别人的梦境。Sam拧开瓶盖，用颤抖的手指蘸了Dean胸前越来越多的血滴进瓶子里匆忙摇匀，接着立刻将药水涂到自己的眼皮上。

困意来得很快，当Sam再次睁开眼睛时，他发现自己站在两扇门前。他毫不犹豫地推开一扇，发现Dean等在那里。他的Dean迎过来，热切地吻他，嘴里说着“我需要你”。Sam几乎要被这样的梦境迷惑，他的手落在Dean的脸和脸上，看着Dean渴切的眼睛。

这是他美妙得宛如天堂的梦境。

但他猛然推开这个Dean，转过身往回跑，跑出那扇门。

他推开另一扇门。

街道，一排排整齐的房子。

天气很好。

他还能听见不远处传来的狗的叫声。

他奔跑起来，寻找着Dean。

他跑过一条又一条街道，前路始终漫长。他心急地左顾右盼，生怕自己来不及救下Dean。他大声叫着Dean的名字，希望能得到他哥的回应。

但他始终听不见Dean的声音。

突然，他听见一阵争执声，循声望去，他看见握着匕首的Dean站在那里，正在和……另一个Sam Winchester争吵着。他们所在的那栋房子前面有一棵树，Sam记得那棵树，他在老照片上见过，照片拍的是他们曾在堪萨斯州的房子。

大概是兄弟俩的争吵声太大，那栋房子的门打开，先是父亲走了出来，接着母亲也跟着出来。

那是失踪了很久的父亲。

以及去世多年的母亲。

Sam微微睁大眼睛，看着那里的“一家人”，母亲温柔地劝说，父亲则作势要拉开明显非常激动的Dean。

这就是Dean的梦境。他的梦里有堪萨斯州的房子，晴朗的好天气，有父亲母亲，和兄弟。

这是Dean从海梦妖那里得到的美梦，他最求而不得的天堂。

“我说了，把匕首给我，那太危险了！”那个Sam冲Dean说道，“你到底从哪里弄来的拿东西？”

“见鬼，我要是能甩掉这东西，早就把它扔了好吗！”Dean不满地低吼，父亲就站在他身边，伸手轻轻按着他的肩膀，似乎担心他会不小心划伤他弟弟。

“好了，亲爱的，别急，我们慢慢想办法。”母亲温柔地抚摸着Dean的脸，Dean的表情顿时就软化下来，他低着头，似乎也在苦恼匕首的问题。

Sam站在那里，呆呆看着那里的一家人，一时不知所措——直到他突然看见那个“母亲”眼中突然闪过的一丝金色的瞳光。

那和那个女法医的如出一辙。

Sam倒吸一口气，立刻冲过去一把将Dean拉向自己。Dean似乎也很震惊为什么突然会出现另一个“Sam”，他瞪大眼睛，但Sam来不及解释，只是握着Dean拿着匕首的那只手一把刺向“母亲”的脖子。

“不！”

母亲的脖子上被捅出一个洞，她惊诧地看向自己的大儿子，这边父亲和弟弟也变了表情，立刻朝他扑了过来。

“你他妈的在做什么！”Dean失控大吼，他想挣开Sam的手过去抱住母亲缓缓瘫倒的身体，却被Sam死死抱住。Sam只是抓着Dean的手，抓着他的匕首，又朝母亲的额头刺去。

他甚至能感觉到从Dean身上迸发出来的怒意与恨意。

但被刺伤的母亲没有流血。她的身体像被风化似的，逐渐化作一堆细盐，扑过来的父亲和弟弟也是，他们突然顿在那里，雕塑一样，身体也慢慢化作细盐。

家人都消失了，变成了盐。

只是眼前所有的景物都开始模糊，像是被水晕开的画。

海梦妖死了，梦境轰然崩溃，一切变得静默无声。Sam突然抓紧Dean的手，带着他狂奔起来。

Dean还在怒吼。

声音却逐渐微弱下去。

Sam看见那扇门，他打开门带着Dean逃了出去。

两个人同时睁开眼睛，Sam立刻翻身起来跑到Dean床边。Dean胸口的伤口消失，但从他衬衫上的血迹来看，刚刚他已经流了不少血。

Dean躺在床上，脸色比刚刚好了一些，但看上去依旧虚弱。他睁着眼睛看向Sam，似乎还沉浸在刚刚那个痛苦悲伤的梦里，过了好久，这才渐渐回神。他在小心确认Sam没有生气之后，说了一句“谢谢”。

他原本想道歉的，可说不出口。

就让错误一直错误下去吧。

好过让另一个错误延续。

Sam俯身紧紧抱住Dean。Alpha的气味让Dean前所未有地感到安全和温暖。

“我在这里，Dean，我在这里。”

Sam想告诉他哥，他会一直在这里，在有Dean的地方。

“我发誓。”

 

和好缺乏过程，就好像真的什么事都没发生过一样。

Dean还想解释，或者至少得告诉Sam他担心的，得让Sam明白，可Sam什么也没问，也什么都没说。这反而让Dean感到难以启齿。道歉和解释都卡在心里兜转了千百遍，Sam却突然听话地真的绝口不提标记这件事。

这让Dean多多少少有些尴尬和忐忑。

但他还是默然接受。

因为这就是他提出来的，Sam肯合作，他该庆幸。

Dean换下被血弄脏的衬衫和T恤，瞥见Sam床上那瓶红色药水。

“你从哪儿弄到它的？”

正在整理旅行袋的Sam听到Dean的话，先是困惑地看了他一眼，接着才意识到他问的是药水的事。

“镇上有些二道贩子，前两天分开调查的时候认识的。”Sam走过去拿起药水塞进自己的牛仔裤兜里。

“真高兴他没卖假货给你。”Dean扁嘴开了个玩笑。

“如果是假货，这会儿我大概已经在烧他的尸体了。”Sam随口说着，语气不太认真，也不像开玩笑的样子，手上还在继续整理他的旅行袋。

Dean却瞪着眼睛惊讶地看着Sam，直到Sam终于发现他哥不太对劲的眼神。

“怎么了？”他停下手里的动作，略略回忆了一下刚刚他们之间的对话，没发现自己刚才说过什么奇怪的话。

“如、如果你买到假药水，你就要弄死那个二道贩子？Sammy，看来我得好好重塑一下你的人生观。”Dean边说边点头，脸上还露出一副认真思考的表情，仿佛真的在思索该如何让他弟弟明白，什么叫“有所为有所不为”。

“如果我买到假药水，你会死，Dean。”Sam也很奇怪Dean为什么会这么震惊，“如果我没去你的梦里，你会被困在梦里，心脏被海梦妖吃掉。你觉得我应该放过让我只能眼看着你被剜掉心脏的家伙吗？”

Sam说着停顿下来，或许是回忆起刚刚Dean胸口流血的样子，他的脸色变得有些难看。

“我一定会杀了他。也一定会杀了海梦妖。”他看向已经听呆了的Dean，缓缓露出温和良善的微笑，“幸运的是，我遇到了诚信商人。”

过了一小会儿，Dean这才喃喃自语道：“对啊，真庆幸……”顿了一下，他依旧小声说道，“但我不希望你这样。”

“如果立场对调呢？如果是你回来发现我脸色惨白地倒在床上，胸口被不知名的力量撕开口子，你又不能阻止，你不能救我，看着我的心脏被挖出来，被看不见的东西慢慢吞……”

“好了，够了！”Dean突然疾言厉色地打断。

那是他绝对无法想象的事。

光是描述，就足以令他浑身打颤手脚发冷。

“我绝对不会让那种事发生。”Dean语速缓慢吐词清晰地告诉Sam，“绝对不会。”

“是的，我知道，我一直都知道。”

他一直知道他哥哥究竟是怎么拼命保护他的。

拼命到几乎都忘记了，自己的身体也会受伤，也会痛，会虚弱。

兄弟俩收拾好东西，Dean去退了房间。原本Sam还想多留一晚，因为Dean还在发情期，他不想让Dean太奔波劳累。当然，他自然没把自己坚持留宿一晚的理由说给Dean，他才Dean自己也心知肚明，但Dean还是拒绝了。

理由也很充分。

他们在这里已经多逗留两天了，可这里也没有关于父亲的线索。

知道Dean内心急迫，Sam只好同意退房赶路，但他也有要求，这几天都不允许Dean开车。Dean虽然不甘心，还是同意了Sam的要求。

他们在镇上吃了最后一顿晚餐，开车离开。

黑色的Impala行驶在寂静的州际公路上，两人耳边只有汽车轰鸣的引擎声。

Dean坐在副驾座上，一会儿扭头看向窗外，一会儿又透过挡风玻璃直直看向前方。Sam也没有说话，他甚至连歌都不肯放。终于，Dean像是受不了似的翻出一盘磁带塞进车载录音机里，熟悉的摇滚乐传来，Dean轻轻吐出一口气。

“海梦妖给了我一个梦，梦里妈妈还活着，爸爸也没有失踪，你去斯坦福大学念书了，”Dean伸手调大音量，继续说道，“我们住在堪萨斯州，房子有前后两个院子，邻居家里还经常有烤肉聚会。没有幽灵，没有怪物，没有火，老爸也不会受伤，你也很优秀聪明，我们过得很普通，却很好。”

梦之所以被称为梦，是因为梦境里的一切，都无法成为现实。它们只能在人入睡的间隙，从潜意识深处浮出，在人脑中织出广袤却真实的场景，它们给人说话的机会，给人体验的机会，可醒来之后，现实还是现实，梦还是梦。

Sam几乎能猜到Dean接下来要说什么——

可是醒过来，妈妈早就死了，老爸失踪了，Sam你被我从斯坦福拉出来，围在我们身边的不是什么友善的邻居，而是邪灵恶鬼……什么都和梦里的不一样。

曾经Sam一直以为Dean并不喜欢普通人的生活，他一直以为Dean就喜欢这些刺激惊险的东西。

说不定，Dean比他更加渴望“普通”。

Sam握着方向盘没开口，一直等待着Dean继续说下去，可Dean说完那些就再也不肯开口。Sam瞥了Dean一眼，Dean却扭头看着窗外，根本就看不到脸上的表情。

Sam也搞不懂Dean现在在想什么。

Dean伸手将音乐的声音开得更大了，Sam见他嘴唇动了动，却听不清他说什么。

“你说什么？”Sam不得不大声问道，随即伸手将音量又调小了一些。

Dean摇头。

他刚刚说，原本他以为他一个人就能在梦里干掉海梦妖。

他很高兴，Sam能和他一起。

“我先睡一会儿，醒了我们就换过来。”Dean低头看了一眼腕表，现在睡的话，他就可以把下半夜给开过去。

“先睡吧，等你醒了再说。”Sam看了一眼后视镜，“毯子在后面，要换到后面去吗？”

Dean闭上眼睛。

“我才不想坐后面。”

无论如何他都想像现在这样，坐在车里，坐在他弟旁边，听着心爱的音乐，沉沉入眠。

但他没睡太久。

来自皮肤的刺痛让Dean猛然惊醒，他一个挺身在副驾座上坐直身体，显然还沉浸在沉沉睡意中的绿眼睛有些茫然地看向被车灯照亮的前方。

注意到身边的Dean惊醒，Sam立刻将车停在路边，扭头问道：“怎么了，Dean？”但问题刚刚问出口他就懂了。

有气味从Dean身上飘过来。

Dean打开车窗，慌乱地在裤兜里翻找着抑制剂，他知道抑制剂根本帮不上忙，但这么多年，抑制剂好歹也有安慰剂的效用。他倒出几颗药一把塞进嘴里吞下，靠在椅背上不停喘息。

可吸进鼻腔里的全是Alpha的气味。

“Sam，你这该死的……”他闭上眼睛，不甘心地咒骂。

Sam却靠过来。Alpha气息的逼近，令Dean下意识地瑟缩了一下，但身体记得这是他的Alpha的气味，紧绷的神经立刻又放松下来。

Sam抚摸着Dean的脸，Dean感觉舒适地磨蹭着Sam的手掌，比起最初反射性地防备与恐惧，被标记之后，身体开始主动亲昵地接受Alpha的触碰，已经湿润的小穴更是做好接受巨大性器的一切准备，已经迫不及待地缓缓收缩起来。

相比身体的放松，Dean心里却如临大敌。他艰难地举手挡下Sam的手，让他弟弟离他远点——但要做到这点实在太难了，一旦触碰到Sam的身体，他恨不得立刻爬过去骑上他的膝盖，让他的Alpha用力填满他。

他的Alpha。

那是Sam。

是他弟弟。

真该死。

Dean只好努力打开车门，想从车里逃出去。

Sam却拉住他，将他圈进怀里，将他压在皮椅上。

“你的气味告诉我说，你需要我。”Sam伏在Dean耳边轻声呢喃，气息将每个单词送进Dean耳中，让Dean身体一阵阵战栗，“让我照顾你，Dean。”

Dean几乎无法抵抗这样的诱惑。

Alpha的气味让他没骨气地用身体轻轻磨蹭着Sam。

“别撒谎……”Dean喘了一口气，努力不让自己的双手圈住Sam的脖子，也努力不让自己的嘴唇去吻Sam，他逃避似的闭上眼睛，牙齿打颤地说道，“我、吃过抑制剂了……没有气味……你这小混蛋……”

“我没撒谎。”Sam伸出舌头舔着Dean的耳朵，Dean忍不住大声呻吟出来。Sam将手伸向Dean已经鼓起的腿间，隔着牛仔裤包裹住他的性器轻轻揉弄。Dean立刻就发出颤抖的鼻音，他的腰跟随着Sam手上的动作摆动起来，不时抬起臀向上轻轻顶胯。

“你需要我，Dean。”

“不……”

Sam不再与Dean进行毫无意义的对话，他的手顺着Dean的臀滑向Dean身后的穴口，指关节隔着厚厚的牛仔布料顶弄着穴口，光是这样，Dean就无法抑制地发出了低微的抽泣声。他将Dean的上衣推到胸口上，低头含住他的乳头吮吸，刻意发出色情的声响。

“Sam……”Dean仰起头小声叫着弟弟的名字，可Sam没有回应他。理智与本能几乎要将Dean扯碎，他完全无法拒绝来自Sam的触碰，快感会像怪物一样将他吞噬。

“别担心，我在这里。”Sam吻着Dean的胸口，他抬头又亲了亲Dean的嘴唇，“就在这种时候好吗？让我帮你，让我照顾你，我保证，等你醒来的时候，我就会忘记这件事。”

Sam的保证让Dean突然一个激灵。他记得他说过的那些话——忘记它，忘掉这些。但这不意味着，他们可以一再做爱，一再用这种愚蠢的烂理由欺骗自己欺骗对方，自我催眠说这些就是没有发生过的，没关系，一切如常。

焦灼侵入Dean的皮肤，刺痛他的大脑。他开始奋力挣扎，抗拒本能，抗拒快感，抗拒Sam。他抓着Sam的头发用力扯离自己，他听见Sam的痛呼声，但他不能心软，不能松手，不能松口。

Sam过来抓住他的手。

他将嘴唇压在Dean的耳廓上，轻声说着安抚的句子。

我会忘记这件事。

Dean闭上眼睛，过速的心跳让他感觉喘不过气，他想在Alpha的气味里摊开双臂，张开身体，但最终他只是愤怒地猛然睁开眼睛，挣扎着用手肘顶开了Sam。他在两个人的挣扎中爬出车门，摔到公路上，狼狈地滚了两圈。

“Dean！”Sam惊慌地跟着下了车，想要扶起Dean，却被Dean喝止。

“给我站住！待在那里，别动！”Dean从地上爬起来，胡乱扯了扯身上的衣服，确保它们已经好好地遮盖住他的身体。

“你在搞什么，Dean？”Sam等Dean收拾好一切，再次迈步走过去，Dean却再次喝止了他。

“站住，别动，别过来。”Dean喘得有点厉害，Alpha的气味让他双腿发软，他努力让自己站直身体，努力忽视心跳过速带来的不适感，“听好了，别靠近我，别碰我，别叫我的名字。”

Sam诧异地看向Dean，不由得失声叫出他的名字。

“操！说了别叫我！”Dean焦虑地抓了抓自己的头发。在Sam前进的脚步中不断后退。他表情冷峻中带着些许暴烈的愤怒，抬起的手不断做出禁止靠近的手势。但Sam却像是刻意忽略般，迈着长腿三两步来到他身边，伸手就想抓住他的手腕。

“见鬼！我的话你到底哪句没听懂！”Dean激烈地挥动手臂，一巴掌打在Sam手背上。身体因为欲望的逼迫而不断发抖，他握紧拳头试图压抑下这可怕的震颤，但效果不佳。他挫败地不断抓着自己的头发，不断躲避Sam的眼神，当Sam再次伸出手试图抓住他时，他用尽全力一拳砸上Sam的下巴。

Sam露出错愕的表情，他难以置信地瞪大眼睛看向Dean，那眼神让Dean没骨气地瑟缩了一下。

“我知道你没法忘记。”Dean说着，用力吞咽下津液，“这不是你的错，你说过，我们没法改变这个。”他顿了一下，仿佛已经不知道自己究竟在说什么，他想向Sam道歉……很多事，又或者根本没什么值得道歉的，他也不知道。

“抱歉。”

他说出来了。

Sam的表情更加错愕。

Dean想上前拥抱Sam一下，就像他们平时会做的那样，可是现在不行。

他不知道以后还能不能。

Dean用力喘了一口气，抬手再次对Sam比了一个禁止靠近的手势，接着转身一个人走进车前灯照不亮的黑暗里。


	5. Chapter 5

Dean把Impala留给了Sam。他一个人拖着身体走出很远之后才想起来自己的包还在车上，钱包却还揣在口袋里。他应该留点现金给Sam，Sam到现在还不习惯信用卡诈骗这种事。

怎样的疲倦都比不过发情热带来的不适，Dean走了一阵，干脆蹲在公路边喘息起来。

他不知道为什么Sam没追过来，他走了这么久，也不见身后有车灯亮起。他当然不希望Sam追过来，分开一段时间是最好的选择，可他就是……就是有点失望。

Sam这会儿大概还在生气。

他自己简直莫名其妙。

心跳过速的感觉很不好，四肢疲软无力，Dean感觉嗓子里干到快冒出烟来。他徒劳地吞咽着津液，仰头呼吸，手指按摩着刺痛的皮肤，却无法缓解任何不适。他从口袋里又摸出抑制剂，胡乱吞了几颗。

药也剩得不多了。

Dean晃了晃手里的药瓶，里面所剩无几的药片撞得塑料瓶劈啪作响。

真是祸不单行。

这个时候，他的手机响了。他拿出来一看，果然是Sam打过来的。愣愣看了那个号码几秒钟，他终于还是接通了电话。

“Dean。”Sam在那边喊了一声他的名字，接着就不再说话了。Dean听见Sam还在大口呼吸，或许也是在拼命克制情绪。

“我们就分开几天好吗？”Dean这次说得很直白，“就像你以前做过的那样，一声不吭地背着包走人……老天，我的包还在车上，你别把它扔了。还有，照顾好我的宝贝。”

“你在哪里？你冷静下来了吗？我去找你。”Sam说着就想挂断电话。

“闭嘴，你这小控制狂！”Dean忍不住低声骂了一句，“别管我了，我不会有事的。”

“你发情期还没结束，你跟我说你不会有事？”Sam尖锐地反问，音调陡然抬高了好几度，“你才从海梦妖的梦里逃出来好吗，不会有事？你开什么玩笑？”

“操！那只是运气问题！”Dean被Sam说得也有点冒火，“别忘了你离家了五年，这五年没你我也一样没事！很好！没问题！难道不是你才把这些事搅得一团糟吗？”

“Dean！”Sam气得大叫他哥的名字，“那你为什么要去找我？是你主动去找我的，记得吗？告诉我老爸失踪了！”Sam握着手机的那只手，因为用力而指节泛白。

“是的，是我去找你的！然后呢？你现在不高兴了吗，Sammy？后悔了吗？好吧，我也烦着呢，真不错。”Dean深吸了一口气。Sam那句“是你主动去找我的”让他词穷得恼羞成怒，他也不知道为什么，明明他才是兄长，却在急得六神无主的时候开车去了斯坦福。

他不应该这么依赖Sam的。

他应该是Sam的依靠才对。

真是乱套了。

“那好吧，你回去吧。”Dean摇了摇头，突然软下语气。没等Sam说话，他就挂断了电话。

他有点不想听到Sam的答案。

不管Sam的答案是好或是不好，他都不愿听。

Dean坐在路边休息了一阵，直到他看到远方亮起两道灯光。他以为那是他的Impala，他好像有点高兴，又犹豫着，憋足了情绪，想在Sam下车的时候再次将他赶走。不过这一次，他会记得给他弟弟留下现金的，他保证。

但那不是Impala，开车的自然也不是Sam。

是一辆陌生的车，它从Dean跟前驶过，开出没多远又一个刹车停下。

“嘿，要搭顺风车吗？”司机换到副驾座上，摇下车窗冲Dean大喊。Dean抬头看了一眼面容模糊的司机一眼，将手伸到腰后，枪和刀都还在。他起身朝那辆车走过去。

“你一个Omega怎么会大半夜地跑公路上来？”司机见Dean已经系好安全带，便再次发动了车子。

Dean闻言，眼神古怪地看了身边的司机一眼。他长得并不出众，但眼睛底下有颗痣，让人一下子就印象深刻。

“我不是Omega。”Dean声音嘶哑地说道。他刚刚吃过抑制剂，他相信现在没人能闻到他身上散发出来的气味。

“哈哈，开什么玩笑，你身上有Alpha的气味，但跟你本身的气味不太一样。那是别人的气味，别告诉我说你是个Beta，Alpha的气味可标记不了Beta。”

司机的一番话说得Dean心情糟糕透了。他不知道这是不是就意味着，今后他不管走到哪儿，别人都能闻到他身上不属于他的Alpha的气味，进而知道他是个Omega。此刻他只想狠揍Sam一顿。

“那是我弟弟的气味，不是什么见鬼的我的Alpha。”Dean心情恶劣地说道，这也不算撒谎，Sam的确是他弟弟，“他大概是盯上某个发情的Omega了。”说这句话的时候，Dean不自觉地伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，他知道不能再解释更多了，再说，就是欲盖弥彰。

司机又上下看了Dean一眼，那眼神让Dean感觉很不舒服。他戒备地将手探向腰后，如果这家伙敢做什么的话，他一定会一刀捅进他的眼睛里。

好在，司机只是问了他要去哪儿，得到答案之后就没再多嘴。

手机又响了。Dean低头看了一眼，又是Sam打过来的。他侧目看了身边的司机一眼，伸手挂断了电话。他换了个坐姿，本想闭上眼睛休息一会儿，可发情热让他无法安神下来，于是他就这么瞪着眼睛看着前路，直到天亮，直到司机到达了目的地——一个毫不起眼的小镇。

Dean请司机吃了一顿早餐，餐厅的服务生一度以为他们是一对。但服务生对Dean身上有其他Alpha的气味感到困惑不解，他的眼神不时逡巡在Dean与司机之间，直到忍无可忍的Dean翻起眼睛白了他一眼。

“我说，你身上的气味真的很明显。”司机将牛油涂在华夫饼上，看了Dean一眼，“我以前不知道原来兄弟在一起呆久了，身上也会沾到对方的气味。我另外两个兄弟都是Alpha，看来Alpha之间不会这样。”

“大概我弟弟有点与众不同。”Dean敷衍地耸了耸肩，顺手拿起桌边的报纸看了起来，“最近这个镇子上出怪事了？农场的牛羊大片死亡……出现了诡异的虫灾……”

“是啊，不停有牛羊死去，镇上的人都担心是口蹄疫，但检疫结果表明，牛羊状况一切都很正常。”司机连声嘟囔着奇怪。

大概是某种征兆。

Dean三两口吃完早餐。

他决定去调查一下。

道别之后，司机也开着车回到家里。

他把车停好在车库，一个人走进地下室。地下室里弥漫着一股浓重的血腥味，虫蝇围着几具尸体嗡嗡作响。他朝尸体看了一眼，没错，那是“他”的兄弟。

他走到一个布置简陋的仪式台前，捧起盛满血的容器，将手指伸进血里缓缓搅动。

“是的，他在这里。他的兄弟没有跟他在一起。”

 

Dean找了个旅馆住下，说真的，这是他头一次双手空空住旅馆，除了带在身上的一把枪一把刀之外，连个EMF都没有。而且最让他担心的是，地狱般的发情期还有三天才会结束。

洗了个澡，Dean真希望这样就能洗掉那些沾在他身上的、他自己闻不到别人却都能闻到的Sam的气味——不然这肯定会给他带来大麻烦，他有预感。

四肢依旧虚软乏力，现在连那些小玩具都没有了，Dean只好趴在马桶上用手指草草自慰。无法得到满足的身体愈发疼痛，他扣紧马桶的水箱，闭着眼睛，喘息着一边叫着Sam的名字一边破口大骂。

有个Alpha弟弟真是灾难，破坏程度绝对不下于12级的飓风。

洗过澡——或者说暂时让欲望得以平息之后，Dean换了一身清爽的衣服，决定先去那些死了牛羊的农场转转，看看有没有什么线索。但走了一圈，基本没有得到任何有用的线索。农场主们显然都不知道发生了什么事，只是心痛他们的损失。Dean虚与委蛇地说着“我很抱歉”，忧心忡忡地看向小镇的道路。

这天他几乎没有任何收获，入夜之后，心情低郁的他走进一家酒吧，想在赌桌上碰碰运气。显然，上帝果然在这方面为他额外开了一扇小窗，虽然白天的无功而返的确让人郁闷，但这时他的运气的确让在场所有人嫉妒。

Dean甩下一把二对，笑意明媚地将其他三个玩家的钱收入囊中。平时赌运欠佳的时候，他还会耍点小手段，可今晚的运气好到他都懒得作弊了，光是这样，他就已经赢了好几百块。坐在他旁边的红发男人一直脸色阴郁地盯着手里的牌，酒也一杯接着一杯没停过。Dean摸着那堆钞票，估计了一下数量，决定赌完这最后一把就收手回去。

最后一把也很险，旁边那个红发男人一把三条，他以为自己赢定了，双手就是一副准备收钱的架势，结果Dean翻开底牌，却是一副顺子。Dean不由得笑起来，男人却摇摇晃晃站起来，一把揪住Dean的衣领，大叫着他作弊。另外输红眼的两人见势也围过来，旁边围观的人见状立刻都纷纷避开，躲得远远的。

被揪住衣领一下子提起来，Dean感觉一阵头晕。酒吧里空气实在不怎么样，要不是为了钱，一开始只是想放松心情的他也不会勉强自己在这里呆这么久。

一个拳头砸过来。

Dean举起手臂挡住，接着他以更快的速度回敬了对方一记。这一拳结结实实地砸在了对方的眼眶上。

另外两人立刻过来一左一右地抓住他的双手要按住他，他勉强闪避开，却又被抓住衣襟一把被摔到赌桌上，刚刚用来赌博的扑克牌被撞得散落一地。头撞到桌上，Dean感到一阵目眩，衣料摩擦着发痛的皮肤，他难受地闷哼了一声，却还是抬脚一把踢中其中一个人的腿间。

但脸上还是接连挨了几拳，他又被抓着扔到地上，接着又挨了好几拳好几脚。口腔内壁磕到牙齿上，舌尖立刻尝到血腥味。

Dean蜷起身体护住头部和腹部，咳嗽着，舔着口腔里被磕破的地方，等待机会反击。他也不是时时都能处于上风，以前也没少遇到过这种状况。

然而这时，一直放在长裤口袋里的抑制剂却滚了出去。

三个男人的注意力一下子都被它吸引住了。

“抑制剂？居然是个Omega？”

见鬼的，你才是Omega！

Dean感觉自己的身体被人强行拉开，三张男人的脸出现在视线里。他们的表情从刚刚的忿忿，突然变得猥琐轻佻起来。

“居然是个Omega。”那个喝了不少酒的红发男人捏住Dean的下巴，似乎在评估他的长相。Dean喘息着，努力让自己放松身体，他松开握紧的拳头，浑身的肌肉也不再紧绷。男人们都以为他被识破而妥协投降，他们围着他，手指摩挲着他的手腕，手掌抚摸上他的脸。Dean突然等圆眼睛，咬牙抽回手猛然挥拳揍向红发的男人，继而伸腿绊倒另一个男人，接着他翻身从地上爬起来，抓起桌上那个还盛着小半瓶酒的瓶子，一把砸向第三个人的脑袋。玻璃瓶应声而碎，酒溅了Dean一脸，飞起的玻璃碎屑划伤他的脸，他厌弃地皱了皱眉，居高临下地看着地上的三个男人。

真他妈难受死了。

Dean扶着桌子大口喘息，身体热得让他想吐。

他见其中一个人想爬起来，于是走过去一脚狠狠踩在他嘴上，靴子硬邦邦的跟直接踢断了男人的两根牙齿。

“Omega哈？去你妈的Omega。”Dean扔下手里的酒瓶，随手擦了一把嘴边的血沫，俯身捡起他的抑制剂，走之前，他还特别留意了桌上有没有漏下钱没拿。

酒吧外的夜风让Dean感觉稍微舒适了一些，他咽下一口带着血腥味的津液，伸手胡乱擦了一把脸，接着低头点起了刚刚赢的钱。不过说实在的，他可不想每次赢钱之后都得来这么一架。

将钱叠好塞进口袋，Dean朝着旅馆的方向走去，半途却遇见了好心带他一程的司机。他抬手跟对方打了个招呼，对方却一脸神情诡异。Dean直觉事情不太对，他假意朝着原路前行，没走出几步，他回头偷偷看了司机一眼，接着转身悄悄跟了上去。

一路跟踪至他家，Dean见他走进一个地下室。左顾右盼了一番，确认没人看见，Dean也悄悄潜入地下室。他靠着墙壁，蹑手蹑脚地屏息往前走，就听见那个司机说道：“是的，他来了。”

 

兜头浇下的冷水让Dean从昏迷中醒来，他打了个冷战，甩甩头，刚想起身，却发现自己的双手被铁质的镣铐死死铐在椅子上。

后颈还残存着痛感。Dean记得他跟着那个诡异的司机走进地下室，接着就被人狠狠敲中后劲晕了过去。意识混沌中，他感觉自己似乎被绑起来，发情中的身体异常难受。来来回回，有几个人见过他，他分辨不出那些人的长相。有人过来脱了他的衣服，抚摸他的身体。他感觉恶心，却无法张嘴咒骂，更挥不了拳。

直到有人严厉喝止了那个人。

回忆至此的Dean突然感觉被陌生人抚摸过的地方，有如被虫爬过。他闭上眼睛深吸了几口气，这才睁开眼睛愤怒地仰起脸，在环视了一圈他所处的木屋之后，眼睛狠狠盯着眼前的陌生男人。男人拿出手帕擦了擦手上的水，饶有兴趣地上下打量着Dean，甚至伸手捏住Dean的下巴，像检查牲口般检查着他的牙齿。

这无疑加剧了Dean的愤怒。但他没有咆哮，只是剧烈挣扎着，铁铐跟随他的动作哗啦作响。

“他标记了你，唔……不知该说幸运还是不幸。”男人干燥的手指摩挲着Dean滚烫的下巴，突然凑向他的颈间嗅了嗅。这个动作令Dean厌恶反感地很皱起眉头，竭尽所能地向后缩起身体，想要摆脱男人。

“发情中的Omega还是没法抵抗Alpha是吗？就算那个Alpha是自己的弟弟也一样。”男人直起身体，手指抚摸上Dean湿漉漉的脖子，“好吧，既然是他需要的，就留下你吧。真是走运，Dean，你本来已经完成了自己的使命，可以陪着你父亲一同去地狱的……唔，或许那样对你来说才是幸运？”

听到男人突然提起父亲，Dean陡然瞪大眼睛，抬头死死盯紧男人的眼睛，凶悍地喝问道：“什么意思？如果你敢动我爸一根头发，我一定会扒了你的皮！”

“嘘，别这么激动，孩子。你父亲现在很好，他正在赶去救‘儿子们’的路上，”像是安抚，男人温柔地抚摸着Dean的脸，“要找到那么像你们这对兄弟的替身真不容易，光是你，我就花了三个月去物色皮囊。Dean，你不能怪你的弟弟，你真该好好照照镜子，看看你自己……”

“你到底把老爸他怎么了！”Dean撇开头躲开男人那只令他反胃的手，“替身是什么东西？”

“只是个小陷阱而已，分散一下他的注意力，别担心，我女儿也是个称职的恶魔，她知道该怎么做。”男人再次用手帕擦干了手上的水，“哦，真抱歉，我忘了做自我介绍，我叫Azazel，或者你也可以叫我黄眼。”男人说着眨了眨眼睛，在Dean惊异的表情中，他的眼睛变成了黄色，“也是你父亲寻找了二十多年的凶手——是我杀了你的母亲。”

惊异在一瞬之间变成愤怒与恨，迅速充盈胸腔。Dean仿佛听见血液急速流回心脏的声音，他听见心脏砰砰砰的跳动声，仿佛下一秒它就会将胸腔砸出一个血淋淋的洞。

是我杀了你的母亲。

是我杀了你的母亲。

是我杀了你的母亲。

Dean表情赫然狰狞起来，他开始剧烈挣扎，痛骂，手腕撞向金属镣铐，破皮流血的红痕像一圈线绕住他的手腕。

他甚至不想问为什么。

就算他得到答案，母亲也无法复生。

他只想复仇。用刀狠狠捅进这个黄眼男人的手心和脚踝，将他钉在地板上，在他身上浇上汽油，点一把火。

点燃他。

将他活活烧死。

仇恨在Dean身体里疯狂嘶吼叫嚣。

“别着急，还会有很长的时间留给你。我们可以好好谈谈，谈不投机，你再考虑复仇的事好了。”Azazel丝毫不把Dean的恨意放在眼里，他像个长辈一样温柔安抚哄骗着Dean，嘴角吊起的弧度却愈发激起了Dean的复仇之心。

“不过现在，你是奖励，你必须听话。”他说着抬起手，五指缓缓攥在一起。

Dean蓦地感觉腹腔里传来一阵剧烈的疼痛，就像是有一只手突然将他的内脏器官狠狠握紧，仿佛下一刻他的内脏就会被捏碎。他痛苦地佝偻着背，咳嗽着，嘶嘶抽气，不断呕血。

“我会杀了你……一定……杀了你……”Dean咬着牙，血沫滑出嘴唇，他痛苦地咳嗽，边咳边赌咒般地重复着“一定会杀了你”。Azazel猛地用力收拢五指，Dean仰起脖子发出嘶哑的呻吟，血顺着下巴滴落到他身上，在衣服上晕开一大片血渍。

Azazel看着自己的杰作，心满意足地松开手指。

来自腑脏的剧痛倏然消失，Dean瘫软在椅子上粗重地喘息，耳朵里响起刺耳的嗡鸣，额边太阳穴剧痛欲裂。他不停吞咽着带有浓重腥味的津液与血，桀骜的眼睛依旧死死盯着Azazel。

“别那么看我，很快你就会感谢我了，”Azazel停顿了一下，“你不是和Sam吵架了吗？别着急，我猜他就快来了——为了寻找你，他会来的。你记得你的手机吗，我让他们扔了，Sam那么优秀，他会找到线索的。”

Dean再次睁大眼睛，他喘着粗气，咳着血，几乎是声嘶力竭地怒吼威胁。

我一定会杀了你！

“别误会，我不会伤害他的，他和你们都不一样，他是被选中的。”Azazel心情很好，他用手帕擦了擦Dean嘴角的血，“是唯一的，不平凡的——所以他与众不同，不屑与你们为伍，这是由‘血’决定的事实。真可惜，他却标记了你。只能留下你，他会高兴我为他准备的嘉奖的。”

Dean听不懂Azazel在说什么，那些所谓不平凡，与众不同，所谓的由血决定的事实，他不懂，不明白，但他听出来了，Sam被卷进了可怕的阴谋。

Dean让Sam被卷进了不知名的阴谋。

他突然憎恨起自己的自大愚蠢。

他为什么要和Sam分开，独自一个人离开。他丢下了Sam，丢下了他一直都在照顾和保护的弟弟。

Dean猛然咬住嘴唇，痛让他狠狠抖了一下。

他要逃走，离开这里，找到Sam，他不会让Sam有事，这是他一直在做的——保护Sam远离危险。

Azazel知道Dean在想什么，但他可没空照顾Dean的那些可笑的小心思，他想Dean大概永远也无法懂得Sam的强大，Dean不过只是个人类，而Sam，Sam可是有着恶魔血的人，他是被选中的，注定会成为恶魔们的统帅。

——虽然这之前，他还要通过某些测试才行。

但Azazel一点都不担心，所有的候选人中，他最看好的就是Sam。

这多亏了John的教育，以及Dean的自以为是。

让Sam成为了愤怒的Sam。

Azazel低头看了一眼腕表。

“允许我离开一下，我得去布置测试的现场了。”

他说着，迈步离开了木屋，取代他看守Dean的，是一个年轻的男人。

男人有纯黑的眼睛。

 

Dean挂断电话之后，Sam将车停在了路边。星星很亮，前路却一片漆黑。他握着手机坐在车里，盯着手机屏幕看了差不多有一分钟，最终还是负气地将手机扔到副驾座上。他憋屈地抓了抓头发，脑中不断反刍着Dean的话。

他不知道Dean到底有什么好生气的，因为他说的每个字都是事实。

显然，更有权利生气的应该是他才对。

所以当年他才会选择离开家去斯坦福。

Sam缩在汽车的皮椅里回忆着小时候的事。

他和Dean有大半时间都是在Impala的后座里度过的，Dean还用刀在车里刻上了他们俩的名字缩写。他们缩在后座咯咯偷笑，后来还被老爸揪出来训斥了一通。

Sam记得小时候，他和Dean那么亲密，几乎形影不离。

他和Dean曾经睡在一张床上，Dean总会努力张开手臂抱住他。

他和Dean有属于他们之间的秘密，有他们两个人才能听懂的笑话，父亲常对此感到无奈，Sam甚至骄傲，因为他坚信这个世界上再也没有人能比他和Dean更亲密。

可他甚至都记不太清楚，到底是从什么时候，自己和Dean之间的争吵多过了正常的对话。那前后的转变真令人感到惊讶，仿佛满心的喜欢可以在一夜之间都变成无可比拟的厌恶。

大概是从他发现自己是个Alpha之后。

Dean不再同他睡在一起，他们两个人睡在同一个房间，两张床上。Dean一直睡在靠近门口的那张床上，枕头底下放着枪。

Dean很少与他分享那些好笑的事了，更多时候，他会学着父亲的口吻对他发号施令。

Sam一直不喜欢那样的父亲，他以为Dean知道这件事，可Dean学起父亲来也像模像样，这件事让Sam感到受伤愤怒——他曾坚信Dean是与众不同的，Dean不会像父亲那样，Dean永远不会那样命令他，不会将他当做一个士兵那样呼来喝去。

坐在车里的Sam感觉难受地换了个坐姿，一双眼睛透过挡风玻璃看向星光闪烁的夜空。

他至今都搞不懂为什么Dean会变成那样。

尤其当Dean知道自己是个Omega之后。

他变得更像父亲了。动作，神态，说话的语气，对衣饰的品味，对音乐的偏好……所有所有，简直就是父亲的翻版。

对Sam来说，那简直是一场噩梦。

他希望在他身边的是Dean，而不是另一个父亲，另一个高高在上将自己当做长官的父亲。这个事实让他感觉反胃。

Sam重重吐出一口气。

他开始自省。

或许Dean需要的并不是他，而是一个能够听从命令的人，就像当年，Dean之于父亲那样。

Sam张开嘴拼命呼吸。

他希望自己的领悟是错的。

抓起手机，Sam再次拨通Dean的号码。

却被Dean挂断。

Sam狠狠捶了一下方向盘。

大概他不应该答应Dean，不应该离开斯坦福，那是错误的起点，他不应该跟他哥哥呆在一起，不应该撞破他哥的发情期，不应该标记他哥。

他不应该偷偷暗恋他哥那么多年，带着失落与厌恶离家，也不应该在离家之后还惦念着他哥。

Sam突然觉得痛恨。

他再次发动车子，踩下油门，借着星光掉头朝着斯坦福的方向驶去。

Dean需要他。

不，Dean需要的并不是他。

Sam狠狠将油门踩到底。

他仿佛听见风撞上挡风玻璃被撞得粉碎的声音。

就是那种声音。

靠着心中的那点激愤与恨意，Sam撑过了一个难熬的夜晚，但时近中午的时候，他再也熬不过睡意，将车停在一个小镇的路边，坐在车里睡着了。后来他是被饿醒的，肚子里发出难听的咕咕叫声，他揉了揉酸涩的眼睛看了一眼表，已经快下午六点了。他下了车去附近的快餐店买了点吃的，等回到车里的时候，才想起来Dean没跟他一起，而他还是习惯性地买了两份晚餐。

他挫败地将多出的那份扔到副驾座上，一个人喝了两杯饮料——他的咖啡，以及原本该是Dean的碳酸饮料。一份晚餐，两杯饮料，吃完这些，Sam感觉有点难受。他再次发动车里离开了小镇。

沿路都没有人说话，也没有怀旧的摇滚乐。冷掉的食物让车里弥漫着一股油腻的气味，这让腹中饱胀的Sam觉得有点反胃。他摇下车窗，风呼啸着窜进车里，吹得纸袋哗啦啦作响。Sam终于忍无可忍，抓起纸袋就想扔出窗外，可手刚抬起来，他又放了下去，最终他只能将它扔到后座去。

纸袋撞到什么东西，发出咚一声，Sam分神地看了一眼后视镜，是Dean的包。

他突然一个急刹，轮胎摩擦地面发出刺耳的声响，车滑行了好长一段终于停在了空旷的州际公路边。

夕阳染红公路两旁几乎半人高的荒草，远处偶尔还会传来几声嘹亮的鸟鸣声。

Sam下车绕到另一边，拉开后座的车门，弯腰抓过Dean的包，拉开拉链，犹豫了一会儿，终于拎起包的底部将里面的东西全都倒了出来。

枪油，磨石，打火机，瑞士军刀，纱布和针线，父亲的日记本，干净的内衣裤，几件衬衫，两条牛仔裤，一大瓶抑制剂，然后是Dean那些自慰的玩具。

光凭这些，勾画不出一个Dean。

但这几乎就是Dean的全部。

Sam愣愣盯着挨着肛塞的那瓶枪油，还有落在日记本上的那瓶抑制剂，这些东西杂乱无章地被暴露出来，更像是在提醒Sam，在他离家的这五年里，Dean过的就是这样的生活。

这样的生活并不复杂，却足够难熬。

Sam想起Dean第一次发情时的情形。

他这辈子都不会忘记那个雨天，他第一次意识到自己与Dean的不一样，也是第一次模糊地意识到Alpha和Omega之间那种藏于天性中的吸引。

但Dean始终是Dean。

Dean始终认为自己还是那个Dean，Sam也曾那么认为，所以他会厌恶后来的那个Dean。

但是看看Dean的这些东西，一部分属于一个猎人，另一部分属于一个Omega。但它们同时属于Dean。Dean是Dean，猎人是猎人，Omega是Omega，Sam把这些分得很清楚，但他似乎从来没搞清楚过，Dean就是那些的总和。

他不喜欢向他发号施令的Dean。

那个Dean却一直挡在他身前。

那个Dean是猎人，是个Omega。

是他的哥哥。

Sam掏出手机，想给Dean打电话，可是犹豫再三，最终还是没能按下通话键。

他默默将Dean的东西重新放回他的包里。

那是Dean的全部。

而Dean，是他崇拜爱慕了近乎20年的人。

Sam坐回车里，踩下油门，继续朝着斯坦福的方向驶去，夕阳刺目，他几乎睁不开眼。

他应该回斯坦福去，继续他的学业，打一份工，租一小套公寓，状况好的话，再养一条可爱听话的狗。

但他只开出了十分钟。

Sam猛然将车掉头，朝着来时的方向飞驰而去。

他大概是真的做错了一件事，他不应该标记Dean。Dean或许不该那么生气，但他也有生气的权利。

Sam只是抗拒一个事实。

他只是担心，如果他不标记Dean，总有一天，Dean会成为某个陌生Alpha的附庸。

Sam痛恨这种天性。

他翻出手机，再次拨通Dean的号码，Dean还是没有接电话，他只得匆匆留言。

“我想你是对的。你在哪里，Dean？”

骄傲的青年说不出更多认错的话，承认Dean的正确，几乎就相当于他承认自己错了，他承认自己做的那些事很多余，那些事统统不对。这让他难受，但他不想离开Dean，他不想让Dean一个人。

他不应该忘记，Dean是个Omega，但在那之前久得多的时间里，Dean一直是个猎人，而在猎人之前，Dean是他哥哥，是和他最亲密的人。

他不想让那种亲密再次被摧毁。

Dean一直没有再打电话过来，Sam有些心急，他不断拨打着Dean的电话，一遍一遍，每一次都转入了语音留言。Sam甚至觉得语音信箱都快被他一个人的留言给塞满了。

他很担心Dean。

最后一次依旧转入语言留言，Sam挂断电话，却拨了一通电话，谎称手机遗失，请求运营商打开了Dean手机上的GPS系统。

Sam连夜开车赶到定位系统显示的位置，在那之前他就隐隐赶到不安，因为Dean的手机一直就在那个位置没有动过，一次都没有，如果不是手机真的遗失，那就是Dean遇到什么危险了。

Sam一路都在祈祷，希望真的只是Dean弄丢了他的手机。

他在一个小镇的一幢房子的后院里找到了Dean的手机。屏幕上满满都是来电显示，那些全都是他打过来的。

Sam环顾了一下这个后院，他悄悄翻出篱笆，绕到房子的正面，推开篱笆的门，礼貌地敲了敲这家人的门。过了一会儿，一个男人开了门。

“请问有什么事吗？”

男人长得不出众，眼睛底下有颗痣。

“呃……”Sam觉得这样有点冒昧，但现在也只能靠这种蠢笨的办法寻找Dean了，“请问您最近见过一个大概这么高，”他说着伸手比了一个高度，“短头发，绿眼睛，穿皮衣的男人？他长得很白，还戴着一个很特别的护身符。”他又在胸前比划了一个护身符的形状。

男人看了一眼Sam，突然恍然大悟道：“你说的是Dean吗？那你就是Sam了？”

陌生人突然叫出自己的名字，Sam诧异地瞪大眼睛。他十分确信Dean从没跟他提过这么一号人，这个人左看右看也不像个猎人。

面对Sam突然之间警惕起来的表情，男人倒是没多大反应，他耸肩解释道：“我是前天夜里在公路上碰到他的，他说跟弟弟吵架了，就搭了我的顺风车过来。不过他在这里只呆了一晚就匆匆走了。”

男人的话里几乎没有破绽，时间也刚好对上。Sam握紧手里Dean的手机，只得追问道：“你知道他去哪儿了吗？”

“似乎是往北方去了，说是要调查隔壁镇上牛羊反常死亡的事……你们是做什么的？”

Sam闻言朝北方看去。

敷衍地对付了几句，道谢之后，Sam急忙坐上Impala沿着向北的马路驶去。

男人站在门口看着Impala远去，微笑起来，一双眼睛突然变为纯黑。

 

小镇太不寻常，明明还是白天，街道上却看不到一个人。家家户户的门窗紧锁，连窗帘都拉得严严实实。整个镇子安静地连风声都听不到，宛如一段静止的默片。

Sam将车停靠路边，谨慎地别了两把枪在身上，同时插了一把匕首在腰后。他打开车门下车，侧耳聆听，依旧听不见任何声音——风声，鸟鸣，或是其他宠物发出的声音，全都没有，更遑论人声。

他先是小心翼翼地走近一户人的房子，试着敲了敲门，却无人应门，他拧动把手，门锁了。他又走到窗边，窗户从里面上了锁，碎花窗帘也被拉紧，Sam皱了皱眉头，突然发现窗帘上有几点不太自然的红。他弯下腰眯起眼睛，想努力透过反光的玻璃看清楚那几点红色，直到他终于确认那就是血迹。

Sam心中一凛，他立刻跑出这家人的院子转而奔向另一家人，敲了门，依旧无人应答，他又急匆匆地跑到窗边，绿色的窗帘上也溅有血迹。

一连查看了好几家人，都无人应答，窗帘上都有血。

最后，Sam拔出枪，踢开了一幢房子的大门冲了进去。

天气还不算热，但当门被踢开的时候，Sam听见一阵虫蝇飞舞的嗡嗡声。这个声音在静止无声的小镇里显得格外突兀，Sam只觉得背后一阵发凉，手臂上立刻起了鸡皮疙瘩。他小心翼翼地朝声音来源走去，举枪转过一扇门，Sam看见三具尸体躺在起居室里——说三具尸体有点笼统，应该是一堆破碎的尸块，它们不像是人为用工具肢解的，反倒像是被什么可怕的野兽直接撕开的。之所以判定是三具尸体，因为Sam数出了三个人头。血迹已经干了，但尸块还没开始大面积腐烂，应该是死了没多久。

Sam戒备地退出起居室，上上下下将整幢房子检查了一遍，再没发现其他尸体。

他想，大概其他房子里的情况也差不多。

门窗都上了锁，人死在了房子里。

这是只有侦探小说里才会发生的事。

但问题是，不会有哪个侦探小说作者会写出这种故事——一个不算小的镇子，全镇的人，都这么死在自己家里。

Sam突然感觉自己心跳得很快，他用手死死捂紧胸口，心脏却一下下不停撞击胸膛。他握枪的手心冒出了汗，似乎是在担心自己握不住枪，他将手枪换到另一只手上。

但比起这个镇子，比起这些已经死掉、已经成为不辨形状的尸块的人，更让Sam担心的却是Dean。他担心Dean也会死在这一排排宛如积木搭成的房子里。

Sam退出房子。

虫蝇飞舞的嗡嗡声仍旧萦绕耳际，这让他感到微微目眩，胃里像压着一块沉甸甸的石头。

他想吐。

他担心Dean，

他从没这么无措、这么害怕过。

他跑向另一幢房子，踢开门，冲进去，又是虫蝇和一地的尸块。

他数了数人头，四个，没有Dean。

接着又冲向另一家。

他甚至不敢大叫Dean的名字，他也不清楚自己为什么会害怕这么做。他就是……就是恐惧，害怕叫声会引来厄运。

但他不能这么漫无目的地寻找，这样只是在浪费时间。

Sam不停做着深呼吸，他紧紧握着手里的枪，不断暗示自己要冷静。

这时，他听见有脚步声从身后传来，他立刻转身举枪，看见一个小个子女孩正朝他走来。她看上去很年轻，甚至比Sam还要年轻，脸颊上还有几颗雀斑。她看着Sam，有些奇怪地歪了歪头，像是自言自语地说道：“为什么还有人在？”但她仿佛没看见Sam手中的枪，依旧径直朝他走来。

诡异的小镇里突然出现了一个少女，她脸上没有惧色，头发衣服也干净整齐一丝不苟。Sam不敢放松警惕，他瞄准女孩，沉声喝道：“站住！”

女孩对Sam的话却置若罔闻，她迈着轻快的步子走向Sam，微笑着，抬起手，Sam的枪突然从他手中飞了出去，撞到一棵树上，接着掉进草地里。

Sam惊诧地看向女孩，但他没有犹豫，直接从腰后抽出匕首朝她冲去。女孩张了张嘴，像是没料到这个大个子身上居然能变出这么多武器。但她并不害怕，依旧抬起手，Sam的身体突然像是被几根无形的线扯住，不能动弹，女孩弹了个响指，那些“线”突然拉紧，扯着他的四肢向四周用力。Sam费力挣扎，“线”却越受越紧，Sam感觉身体的关节处传来剧痛。

一瞬间，他突然懂了，那些尸体就是这样被肢解的。

——那些活人，就是被这么活生生撕开身体而死的。女孩甚至不需要靠近那些人，就算站在门外也能利用这些“线”撕碎他们。

就在Sam以为自己就要这么被肢解之际，他看见女孩身后又出现了一个女人。她握着一根不知哪里找来的木条鬼祟地来到女孩身后，举起木条狠狠横扫中女孩的脖子，女孩闷哼一声，被打晕在地。

“线”消失了，拉扯的力量也消失了。

Sam无力地半跪在地上，喘息着，眼睛却一刻也没从女人身上离开。他的手悄悄绕到身后，那里还藏着另一把枪。

“嘘，快跟我来。”女人紧张地看了女孩一眼，冲Sam招了招手，“他们就要来了。”

Sam捡起自己的匕首，跟着女人七绕八拐来到镇子最边隅的地方，女人一直很紧张，不时左顾右盼，像是在害怕什么东西突然出现。她将Sam带到一幢房子里，同样地，这幢房子里也有尸块。

三颗人头。

“别看他们，求你，别看他们。”女人锁好门，将木条放在门边，继而小声地祈求Sam，“他们是我父母，还有弟弟。我出了镇子一趟，回来的时候就变成这样。这镇子死了，所有人都死了。我一直躲在这里，也不敢出去，窗帘也不敢拉开。”

Sam见女人红了眼眶，他开始为刚刚的怀疑感到内疚。他将视线从那些尸块上收回，假咳了两声，他道了歉，又问道：“到底……是怎么回事？”

“我不知道……我回来之后就变成这样……但他们还在镇子里，我不知道他们还要做什么。”女人一边说一边害怕地吸了吸鼻子，她搓了搓手臂，将Sam带到楼上。楼上很干净，没有尸块，没有血，也没有虫蝇，虽然死寂，却比楼下好得多。

楼下让Sam直觉地联想到地狱这个词。

“他们？他们到底是谁？”

“天啊，别问我这么多问题，我真的不知道。”女人似乎快要崩溃，她伸手揉了揉太阳穴，努力呼吸试图平复一下情绪，“他们突然就来了，大开杀戒……我不知道他们还会不会再挨个儿检查每栋房子。”

她走进卧室，一屁股坐在了她的床上。Sam的大个子挤在她不算大的房间里，显得有些局促。他向女人投去一个略带歉意的眼神，接着他绕过女人的床，伸手想要掀开紧闭的窗帘。

“你做什么！”女人立刻低吼着扑过去拉开Sam的手，“别动窗帘，别动！会被发现的！”

Sam只好说了一声抱歉，垂下手。他打量了一下女人的房间，又问道：“你知道他们有几个人吗？”

女人摇头，叹息着说道：“我只见过三个，是三个类似呃……头目的人……或许还有更多，他们有时候会从我家门口经过，后面跟着些陌生人。”提起那些陌生人，女人脸上突然蒙上难以言喻的惊恐，“那些人的眼睛，是黑色的，眼睛里看不到眼白……”

黑色的眼睛。

Sam没听说过有那样的怪物，父亲的日记本里或许有，但它现在还在车里。

可他听说过——黑眼，是恶魔的标志。

Sam不相信这个世界真的会有恶魔的存在，他以为所谓的天堂还有地狱，只不过是宗教里的臆造，他们绘声绘色地描绘出与现实完全不同的世界，只是为了让教徒信服。

Sam思忖着，瞥了一眼身旁的女人。

“感谢你刚才帮了我，但很可能现在你的行踪也暴露了。”

女人闻言，转眼看向Sam。

“所以我们得合作，干掉他们。”Sam环顾了一眼房间，“有十字架吗？”

“十字架？不，没有……事实上，我们家并不信仰基督……”

Sam的视线落到女人的书桌上，上面摆放着一台笔记本电脑，旁边还堆着一堆书和笔记本。

他略略思考。

他之前从来没遇见过恶魔，说实在的，他也不知道该怎么对付那些东西——何况，那些到底是不是恶魔也有待确认，但现在他得把一切能够准备起来的东西准备好，他还担心Dean也被困在这个镇子里。

说不定还能借这个机会找到Dean。

“你有镇子的地图吗？”他问。

 

Sam在地图上的几个地方做了记号，又仔细询问了女人有关那几个人的“能力”——就像刚刚那个女孩，能够控制人体。女人描述得也足够详细，包括几个人的外貌特征，她也记得一清二楚。说着，女人突然像是想起什么似的睁大眼睛，她扭头看了一眼Sam，说道：“我漏了一个，是四个人，但那个人跟其他人好像不一样，是俘虏……我不知道这样形容对不对，但他明显是被挟持的。”

听到有被挟持的人，Sam心中一动，他握着笔抬头有些心急地问道：“那个人，你记得长什么样吗？”

“金色的短发，皮肤很白，绿眼睛，穿着一件皮衣……”女人思索着，“似乎还戴着一个很特别的护身符……”

那是Dean！

“他……没事吧？”

“嗯，目前应该没事。”

Sam略略安下心，他再次低下头看着摊开的地图，说道：“我们只有两个人，对方有几个人还不清楚，那我们就一个一个解决。照你刚刚的说法就是，他们几个人，可能各自‘负责’一个区域，他们周围还有你说的，黑眼睛的人，对吗？”

女人点头。

正当Sam再次开口要说点什么的时候，两人突然听见屋外传来一阵动静不小的声响。Sam立刻让女人藏到床下，他起身轻手轻脚走到窗边，微微掀开窗帘往外面看了一眼，看见一个男人正大力踹着对面房子的大门。

是在确认没有幸存者吗？还是他们的行踪暴露了？

Sam皱起眉头，仔细看了男人几眼。

似乎跟女人描述中的其中一个人很像。

或许就是那三个人中的一个。

这是个好机会。

Sam摸了摸身后的枪。

他放下窗帘，动作迅速地离开了女人的房间，下楼，穿过客厅。开门前，他突然折了回去，在满地的血迹里，他发现了一条十字架项链。他俯身捡起项链，抬头看了一眼楼上。

开门，穿过无人的街道，Sam猫着腰潜入这幢大门已经被踢坏的房子里。

Sam举枪，躲在楼梯拐角处，静待男人下楼。他只有一次机会，让子弹打穿男人的胸膛。那条十字架项链此刻正圈在他粗壮的手腕上，十字架左右摇晃，底部沾着血，那点暗红色让Sam感觉异常不适。

他屏息凝神，握枪的手心里满是汗水。

接着，他听见了脚步声，咚咚咚的，下楼声。

他让自己的身体紧紧贴住身后的墙壁，让墙角能完美地掩护自己。

男人下楼了，他的手拂过楼梯扶手，毫不留恋地朝门口走去。

就是现在。

Sam屏住呼吸，稳稳地端住枪，瞄准，扣下扳机。

子弹飞出，打穿男人的胸膛。

Sam紧张到极点，他看见男人的身体猛然顿住，接着向前倾倒。

他几乎就以为自己成功了。

但男人并没有倒下，他向前迈了一小步，缓慢转身。

他看见了Sam。

男人低头看了看自己胸口的洞，血不断涌出，弄脏了他的外套。

“这是我最喜欢的一件外套。”他脸色阴沉，生气地说道。在Sam惊诧之际，他一挥手，Sam的身体腾空而起，猛地撞到另一面墙上，手枪落地，他撞碎了墙上相框的玻璃，有一块碎玻璃扎进背里。

“抱歉，你大概听说过，”男人捂着胸口喘了一口气，“镜像器官，我的心脏长在右侧。”他说完，举起手做了一个抓握的动作。

Sam顿时觉得自己的脖子被一只看不见的手狠狠扼住，那只手越捏越紧，令他呼吸困难，他想挣扎，身体却动弹不得。窒息让他感觉眩晕，胸口宛如被沉沉大石压住一般沉重。他费力地咬了一下自己的舌尖，给自己带来一点疼痛的刺激。

“我听说今天还会来一个新的测试接受者，是你吗？”男人上下打量着Sam，“可你除了块头大，完全没有任何别的能力。”他痛苦地咳嗽了两声，手上的力量也有所减轻。

置于咽喉的压力突然减轻，Sam用力喘息，但即刻，男人再次收紧五指，窒息感又一次降临。

“他似乎很看重你，我看到了。只有你有所谓的奖励，那个男人。”男人似乎有些嫉妒，表情因此扭曲，“是啊，他真美，是你的Omega吗？”他突然抬起另一只手，隔空抓住Sam的头发，将他的头狠狠砸向身后的墙壁。

后脑突然遭受重击，强烈的痛与晕眩令Sam发出痛苦的呻吟。耳鸣的间隙，他听见男人絮絮叨叨的抱怨，“如果我通过了测试，他会死，还是会成为我的奖励呢”。那无疑说的就是Dean。痛苦在大脑与骨髓中翻滚，连手指都无法移动哪怕半公分，Sam闭上眼睛，肺泡里的空气越来越少，越来越少，甚至连痛觉都无法让他保有清醒。

“他身上有你的气味，甚至衣服上都有。他胸前还有吻痕，是你留下的吗？好吧，我会让他死。”

自负的男人心情愉快地做了决定。

Sam突然剧烈颤抖起来。

脑仁痛到麻木。

他不知道这是愤怒还是绝望，只是让那种滚烫的麻木从大脑顺着神经爬过身体的每一寸，爬向他的手臂，指尖。

他无法思考，却依旧愤怒，却依旧不允许有哪一个人，如此轻率地说起Dean，漫不经心地谈论Dean，用狎昵的语气说起Dean，也绝不允许有谁用那种仿若在谈论着一只猫咪的语气来交代Dean的命运——或是掌控Dean的命运。

那是连他自己都不舍去做的事。

别人更加没有那个资格。

更何况，男人还碰了Dean，触碰了Dean的身体，看到Dean胸前的吻痕。

Sam突然滋生了强烈的仇恨之心，他为自己的独占欲感到可笑，却还是忍不住在一片混沌的痛苦中诅咒。他艰难地睁开眼睛，看着地板上那些碎玻璃，全心全意诅咒。

脑后又是一下重击，Sam痛得差点晕过去。但他一刻不停，一刻不停想象着那些碎玻璃扎进男人额际与眼中的画面。他感觉自己心中的恶意膨胀，几乎要将心脏撑碎。

缺血的大脑让Sam困倦地合上眼睛，他只能在黑暗中一遍遍回味那个画面。他为自己感到可悲。

而下一秒，他听见男人凄厉的惨叫，揪住他头发的那只手，扼住他喉咙的那只手，全都离开他的身体。他滑落在地，背后被扎伤口的地方燃烧一般剧痛无比。

但他没有太多喘息的机会，也没时间叫痛，只是匆匆抬头，却见男人痛苦地跪在地上，双眼被碎玻璃扎伤，脸颊也被玻璃割得鲜血直流。

Sam趁机立刻捡起他的枪，朝着男人的右胸扣下扳机，一连射了三发子弹。

男人仰面倒在地上，右胸破开洞口，淌着血，身体渐渐没有了动静。

Sam抚摸着自己的脖子，用力咳嗽。他走向男人，弯腰摸向男人的颈动脉。

他死了。

Sam这才稍稍放松下来，伸手摸了摸自己的后脑，很痛，手指触碰到一片湿乎乎的黏腻，流血了吧。

他背过手，寻找到依旧插在他背上的那块玻璃碎片，反手拔了出来。

还有两个。

Sam在心里盘算，感觉有什么从鼻腔里滑了出来。他无意识地用手背擦去，发现是血。这时他才意识到他的大脑里依旧一片麻木，仿佛是被别的什么东西给支配了。他跌撞地摸进浴室，看了一眼镜子里狼狈自己，他打开水龙头洗了个冷水脸。

他当然不会傻到相信那个男人真是因为他的诅咒才被玻璃扎伤的。

那不是诅咒，而是命令。

但Sam一点都不为男人可惜。

他罪有应得。

Sam回到对面的房子之前，他将那条十字架项链藏进了牛仔裤的口袋里。走进房子，上楼，女人还躲在她的房间里。见Sam受了伤，她“啊”了一声，立刻想去找纱布过来。Sam摇头。

“我有个计划，”Sam声音有些沙哑，他低头咳嗽了两声，“需要你的帮助。”他说得有些犹豫，语气却很诚恳。

“是、是什么？”

Sam伸手抓过地图，用手圈出一片区域说道：“这是我们这片对吗？假设那个男人占有这块，现在他被干掉了，这里现在安全了。我们要去第二块区域寻找第二个人，”他抬头看了女人一眼，“我和你都见过的，是那个女孩。我来的时候，走的是这条路，这一块区域，我们去找她。”

女人似懂非懂地点了点头：“那……要我做什么呢？”

“饵。”

Sam再次看向女人的书桌，那一堆杂乱的书里头，有一本《圣经》。

计划其实很简单，就像今天女人救了Sam那样，一个人吸引那个女孩的注意力，另一个人趁机干掉她。Sam检查了一下手枪里的子弹，还有两发，他还有一把匕首，这就是现在他身上仅有的武器。

“别担心，我会保护你的。”Sam承诺。女人忐忑地点头。

计划很顺利，女人找到了女孩。她们甫一碰面，女孩立刻就用那些看不见的“线”扯住女人，女人惊叫，躲在一旁的Sam悄悄绕到女孩身后，依旧是一枪打穿她的胸膛。女孩仆倒在地，Sam抽出匕首，上前往女孩后背心口又补了两刀。

“我还以为我会死……”女人一副惊魂未定的表情走近Sam，Sam突然举枪朝她的眉心射出最后一发子弹。中弹的女人头部猛然后仰，她后退几步，停下，不敢置信地看着Sam。

“第三个人是你？”Sam说着，举起匕首朝女人走来。他抓住女人的胳膊，刀刃就要扎进她的颈侧，女人突然甩甩头，一只手抓住Sam的衣襟，将他整个人扔了出去。她伸手摸了摸眉心的弹孔，有点疼，还有血。

“你怎么知道？”她擦了擦额头的血，走过去，在Sam爬起来之前狠狠踩住他拿刀那只手的手腕。后脑的伤还在隐隐作痛，手腕处的痛让Sam握不住刀，匕首应声落到地上，“是我的演技太差了吗？”女人摸了摸自己的脸，低头，双眼变成纯黑一片。

“虽然不知道第四个人到底有什么能力，但能利用的，还是要好好利用一下，你干得不错。”她满意地笑起来，“只有一个人能通过测试，很遗憾你刚来，就出局了。”她说着抬脚朝Sam的肋骨狠狠踩下。

女人确定，她这一下，Sam至少要断掉三根肋骨。

虽然女性力气太大会显得不太淑女，但既然被赋予这样的能力，她就该好好利用。她会是这场测试里唯一的胜者，并将获得梦寐以求的荣耀。

但她稍微有些遗憾，因为她的能力，杀起人来还是有点麻烦。

女人又一脚踩在Sam的肚子上，Sam痛得蜷紧身体，他下意识地伸手护住头部和肚子，将受伤的背对着女人。女人叹了一口气，俯身捡起Sam的匕首。

有枪就好了。

不过刀……好吧，就用刀吧。

女人得意地笑起来。

她举起匕首。

接着她听见凌乱的脚步声，听见一个男人的威胁。

“你敢动他，我一定会让你死一千遍！”

她回头，是那个“俘虏”，Azazel为Sam准备的嘉奖。对，Azazel只为这个Sam准备了嘉奖，这可真叫人嫉妒。

女人看着Dean。

他还这么好看。

真不公平。

Dean大吼着Sam的名字，举起手里的猎枪朝女人连开了好几枪。子弹穿过她的身体，她因痛发出短促的惊呼，却并未死去。Dean吃惊地瞪大眼睛，但他仍旧以最快的速度跑过去，挡在Sam前面，用枪托一把砸中女人的太阳穴。

听见Dean的声音，Sam还以为自己出现了幻觉。

“Sammy？活着的话给我哼一声！”Dean用身体挡住Sam，戒备地看着跟前满身是血的女人。

Sam闻言笑了起来，他一笑，接着就吐了一口血，但他还在笑，他无法抑制内心的雀跃与高兴。他伸手按住自己剧痛的肋下，笑着翻过身，看见Dean的背影，接着，他就笑不出来了。

Dean只穿了一件短袖T恤，脖子后面全是干涸的血迹，老爸的皮衣不知道扔到哪儿去了，衬衫被撕成布条包扎着大腿上的伤口，腰后还别着一把砍刀。他的手腕上还戴着镣铐，铐子上有半截链子，链子随着他的动作不时撞向铐子，哐啷作响。

Dean被女人掐住脖子提了起来，他艰难挣扎，挥舞手中的猎枪，枪托一下一下抽中女人的脸颊。女人收紧手指，另一只手抓住Dean的手臂用力撕扯，仿佛想就这样扯碎他的身体。Dean挣扎，手中的枪掉到地上，Sam咽下为数不多的津液，强忍着剧痛从地上爬起来，一下撞向女人。

兄弟俩一齐压住了她。

Sam看见Dean脸上的血和他身上的伤。

他闻到Dean身上属于Omega的气味。

Dean的手在打颤。

女人伸手，两手分别揪住兄弟俩的衣服，似乎可以轻而易举地将他们甩开。Dean眼疾手快地一拳揍向女人的额角，接着又是一拳，他喘得厉害，下手不知轻重，链子不时抽进女人的眼睛里。Sam突然想起自己口袋里的十字架，他连忙拿出它，胡乱地把它压在了女人的脖子上。

女人突然发出凄厉的尖叫，接触到十字架的皮肤开始冒烟，如同被火焚烧一般滚落焦黑的碎屑。Dean惊骇地看了Sam一眼，反手从身后抽出砍刀，伸手推开Sam，第一刀砍下女人抓着他的手，第二刀砍断了女人的脖子。

血溅到Dean脸上，他睁着眼睛没有躲开。握着刀，他从地上缓缓站起来，腿上的伤却让他一个踉跄差点又跌倒。

“我一定会杀了你。”他盯着女人的头颅，阴鸷地低喃。

垂头随便擦了擦脸上的血，Dean半跪下去扶起Sam。他皱着眉头检查着Sam身上的伤，他后脑上的，他背上的，还有他可能已经骨折的肋骨。Dean感到自责，原本，他应该挡在Sam跟前的，可现在他却让Sam独自应付这些。

“站得起来吗，Sammy？”Dean让Sam的一条手臂搭在自己肩上，自己的一只手抱住Sam的背，费力地将他扶了起来。当Sam几乎将身体的重量全都压在Dean身上时，他险些摔倒，但他只是向旁边趔趄了一下，很快，他就稳稳地扶住了Sam的身体。

“没事了，我们去医院。”他低声说着，像是在安慰。他知道Sam或许并不害怕这些，Sam早就不是那个连睡觉都要缩进他怀里的小家伙了，他知道，他很清楚，他只是……只是在害怕。

他差一点就失去Sam了。

深吸了一口气，他问道：“你把我的宝贝车停在哪儿了？”

“Dean。”Sam没回答他的问题。

Dean下意识地抬头看向Sam。

Sam吻了他的嘴唇。

周围都是他的Omega的气味。

 

当他们两个带着一身血来到最近的医院时，医生和护士都吓了一跳。尤其当中年护士看到Dean手腕上的镣铐时，更是一脸担心地抓起电话就要报警。Dean慌忙制止了她，他扶着Sam，告诉他们说Sam伤得很严重，报警是可以之后再处理的事。

经过抢救处理，他们被安排住进同一间病房。Dean猜大概是医生们都看得出他是Sam的Omega，对此他也没有多作解释，甚至，他暗自还感谢这样的安排，如此一来，他就能像过去那样睡在靠门的床上，守着Sam。

和Sam一起。

发情中的Omega嗅到Alpha的气味，但此刻他并不惊慌，反而感到安全。

因为麻醉剂，Sam此刻已经睡着了，Dean也躺在床上。双手上的镣铐已经被取下，手腕和其他地方的伤口都被精心上药包扎过，Dean头一次觉得医院里的消毒水的气味这么棒。

他扭头看了一眼Sam。

Sam仰面躺在床上，脸色苍白，眼青和发白的嘴唇让他显得病恹恹的，有些可怜。大概是睡姿压到背后的伤口，即便陷入沉睡，他的眉头也没舒展开。不过Dean很庆幸，毕竟，他们再次成功脱险，一同活了下来。

Azazel离开后，Dean花了很大工夫才逃出来，代价就是一身的伤。但比起这些，他更担心Sam，他担心Azazel口中的那个测试会伤害到Sam。

他花了很长时间才找到Azazel口中所说的那个测试地点。

当进入那个宛如死亡之国的小镇时，他担心得差点疯掉。他疯狂地砸开那些超市、餐厅还有民居的门，冲进去仔细辨认着头颅，那些人里没有Sam。发情热让他痛苦无比，但对Sam的担忧却如同一只冰冷的手，牢牢攥住他的心脏，让他几乎无法呼吸。

如果，在这里，如果Sam在这里遭遇到什么不测，Dean毫不怀疑，他一定也无法让自己活着离开这个弥漫着死亡气味的小镇。当Sam死时的惨状闪过脑海，Dean只能感觉皮肤表面迅速窜过一阵针刺般的疼，疼痛像是要活剥下他的皮，割开肌肉，切断血管。

Dean曾经历过无数次疼痛，因为受伤，因为发情，或是因梦境里母亲的微笑，犯错时父亲责备的话语，有时他觉得自己是个男子汉，有时候又觉得自己多愁善感得像个小姑娘——但绝对没有哪一次，绝对没有任何一次的疼痛能够比得上此刻，光是想象，光是“心理预设”，那种痛就足以钻心蚀骨。

他不能失去Sam。

不光是因为父亲那些“照顾好Sam”的嘱托与命令，也不光是因为他是Sam的哥哥，不光是因为保护Sam就是他的责任他的义务。

不光因为那些。

发情中的Dean扔掉了那个空空如也的塑料药瓶。

那些抑制剂不光能抑制气味。

它们让Dean变得自大，变得盲目，自私，自说自话。

它们让Dean相信自己可以成为一个超越Omega的存在，他相信自己能够战胜那些生物本能。它们却让Dean更加在意自己是个Omega的事，Dean离不开它们，他甚至不敢想象假如没有这些抑制剂，他还能做些什么。

成为某个Alpha的附庸吗？

Dean不需要Alpha。

他很早就知道，自己不需要Alpha，因为父亲需要他的帮助。

因为他需要Sam。

他一次次吞下抑制剂，当气味消散，他会告诉自己，他不是个Omega，Sam也不是Alpha。他太害怕自己会依循本能被Alpha的气味吸引，他害怕自己的视线在Sam身上停留得太久。

但他需要Sam。

那种盲目可怕的爱与渴求并非因为他们是什么，而是因为他们是谁。

他们一个是Dean，一个Sam。

他甚至不能让Sam离开自己的视线——他的视线甚至无法从Sam身上移开——他早就该顿悟，早就该承认，他不过怯懦胆小，却佯装自己强大得不可一世。

Dean的眼睛依旧没能从Sam脸上移开，如果此刻Sam突然醒来，Dean一定会被逮个正着。这点联想让Dean有些不好意思，他的视线转到洁白的墙壁上，继而转上天花板，把整个病房看了个遍。

最令他高兴的是，Sam还活着，他用手扶住Sam，两个人都还温暖。

Sam有呼吸，他看得见，听得见，能说话。

Sam吻了他。

Dean回忆着那个吻——两个浑身是伤的人，身后是两具尸体，在满是尸体的小镇里，接吻。吻得并不热切，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，两个人的舌头都不放肆，如果那个时候感觉欲望高涨也不奇怪，劫后余生，Alpha和他发情中的Omega。

但那个吻更像是确认和安抚。

Dean缩进被子里，伸出舌头缓缓舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，仿佛是在回味。

他为自己的行为感到羞愧。

Dean再次探出脑袋看向另一张床上的Sam，他有些担忧地扭头看了一眼病房的门，还好，门关上了，这个时候，只要不按电铃呼叫护士，也不会有人进来。

他从床上坐了起来，热与痛以及接下来要做的事都让他焦灼。掀开被子，他赤脚踩在地板上，先是被冰得一缩脚，接着轻手轻脚地走到Sam床边。

Sam睡得很沉，Dean希望这并不光是因为药物的作用。

他不放心地再次扭头，确认病房的门真的是关好了。

他的手指轻抚着Sam的脸，不敢太用力，害怕惊醒Sam，这样他就做不成想做的事了。他知道自己应该丢弃伪善者的皮囊，但他想并不能勉强一个刚刚觉悟的人立马做出改变——他总是找尽各种借口为自己开脱。

Dean慢慢俯下身，他的鼻尖就快抵上Sam的鼻尖，Sam的鼻息喷洒在他脸上，同Alpha的气味一起，搅得他差点站不稳脚摔倒在地。他还在忍耐，没有抑制剂，Sam还带走了他的玩具，他想让Sam一口咬在他的脖子上，让他痛，尖叫着高潮。

心跳得很快，Dean几乎快分不清这到底是因为发情，还是因为他在为要偷吻Sam而感到羞耻——当然，这件事他不能让Sam知道，睚眦必报的Sam一定等这个机会很久了，等着叫他老哥一声“Deano girl”。

Dean绝对不会让这种事发生在自己身上。

他低头，吻了Sam。

连他自己都忍不住自嘲，做这种事的自己简直娘毙了。

在麻醉剂药效消退之后，Sam醒了，但他只是睁了一会儿眼睛，还来不及说什么，便又沉沉睡去。Dean看了一眼脸色稍稍缓和的Sam，担忧的心情也减缓不少。直到那天晚上，小憩的Dean醒来时，困倦的Sam终于清醒。他躺在床上，眼睛盯着Dean，当看见Dean醒来，他又狼狈地移开视线。

气氛尴尬了好久，Dean踟蹰着应该跟Sam说点什么，想了半天不知道怎么提起话题，只好作罢。最后还是Sam打破了沉默，他看了一会儿Dean，问他身上的伤到底怎么回事。

Dean想了想，隐瞒了Azazel的事，对自己遇到的事也只是轻描淡写地几句话带过。他见Sam不满地皱起眉头，笑了起来，眨了眨眼睛，说道：“对不起。”

Dean还不太习惯道歉。

尤其是对Sam。

他看见Sam舒开紧皱的眉，露出惊诧又迷茫的表情。

他应该告诉Sam，他需要他，他爱他，他不该压抑自己，也不该逃避，不该用那些自以为是的方式去伤害、推开Sam。他到底做了多少错误的蠢事？算了，他自己也计算不清楚。反正一旦扯到Sam，他总会犯浑。

可他说不出那些话。

于是Dean只好再次从床上坐起，他又担心地看了一眼病房的门，再三确认不会有人突然推门进来，这才掀开被子下了床，在Sam不解的眼神中走到他床边。

他俯下身。

或许还是行动来得更加直白。

没有废话。

当Dean的嘴唇带着Omega的气味贴上Sam的嘴唇时，Sam只是愣了那么一下下，接着他就伸出手狠狠握住Dean的后脑，伸出贪婪的舌头加深了这个吻。Dean对此并没有任何异议，他从一开始就是这个打算，他一只手抚摸着Sam的脸，闭起眼睛享受着这个吻带来的美妙感觉。

这个时候，Dean突然不再担忧，也不再恐惧，他甚至觉得，就算现在父亲突然出现，他也不会有任何畏缩——是的，他或许应该隐瞒，但他再也不会害怕这个事实，他爱Sam，假如父亲察觉，甚至反对，他也不会动摇。

他不应该惧怕父亲，也不会惧怕“他需要Sam”这件事所打来的一切后果。

门突然被推开，两个人吓了一跳，腿上有伤的Dean一脚撞到Sam的病床，痛得龇牙咧嘴。端着托盘的护士看着病房里的两人，无奈地说道：“好吧先生们，我待会儿再来给你们测量体温。”

现在显然是不合适的。

兄弟俩闻言，不约而同地笑了起来。

在护士退出病房后，Sam甚至得寸进尺地想让Dean也睡进他的被子里。提议遭到Dean理所当然的反对，他白了一眼自己的弟弟，开口提醒道他们都有伤，挤在一起对伤口痊愈一点好处都没有。

“我对你说过吗，Dean？”Sam突然开口问道。

“什么？”Dean爬回自己的床，他不得不说，病房的地板真的很冰，“如果你是想说，‘哦我哥真是个帅哥’的话，那你确实没说过，我不介意你现在多说几遍来补偿我。”

“Dean！”Sam发现Dean的确有种天赋，总能把好好的气氛搅得一团乱。

“好吧，你想说什么？”Dean靠着床头，笑着看向Sam。

Sam想告诉Dean——

我标记了你。

我不会离开你。

并不是因为我是Alpha，你是Omega。

与那些气味也没有关系。

发情期只是绝妙的借口而已。

不是因为那些，并不是。

“我需要你。”

Dean看着表情温和又严肃的Sam，听他说出这句话，呆呆愣了一下，继而大笑起来。他看见Sam瞬间露出似乎恼羞成怒的表情，但他抑止不住自己的笑声，只得心虚地缩进被子里，看着Sam的臭脸，过了好久，这才说道：“我也是。”

他趴在床上，明亮的眼睛看着另一张床上的弟弟，他知道Sam现在浑身上下都是伤，一定非常不好过，但他还是舔了舔嘴唇，压低声音告诉Sam，等他们出院，他一定会立刻去找一间旅馆开房。他带着邪恶的表情告诉Sam，他想尝试什么姿势，计划一晚可以来几次。令他高兴的是，Sam似乎现在就跃跃欲试，但疼痛的肋骨却提醒他，现在绝不是做这个的最好时机。

Sam只好阴着一张脸，他既想让他坏心眼的哥哥立刻闭嘴，却又忍不住想听他哥哥用性感的声音说出那些下流的词汇。他觉得自己真是个变态。

Dean说着，突然闭上眼睛吐出沉重的喘息。Sam看着他在被子里调整了睡姿，缓缓弓起身体。衣服与被单摩擦的声音让Sam不由得吞咽下津液，他甚至知道Dean的手在被子底下进行着什么邪恶的动作，这个认知令他也不由得跟着呼吸沉重起来。

“Dean，过来。”Sam忍不住说道。

Dean将身体蜷得更紧，他把半张脸都埋进枕头里，含糊地说了一声“去你的”。

“Dean。”Sam又喊了一声。

Dean的身体因此颤抖起来。病房里满是两个人清晰可辨的呼吸声，Dean只觉得喉中干渴，他不断咽下津液，却依旧于事无补。

他的玩笑好像开得太过分了一点。

他真不该忘记，自己还在发情期。

Sam就睡在隔壁床上。

Dean再次看了一眼病房的门，他下床，在Sam满怀期待的眼神中，却绕到门边，伸手，喀拉一声将门反锁，顺手，关了灯。

病房里陷入黑暗。

他摸索着，拖着受伤的腿爬到Sam床上，分开腿骑跨在Sam腿上。他听见Sam发出的粗重的喘息，这让他再次忍不住一个激灵，欲望爬过疼痛的皮肤，烧得人焦虑不堪。

Sam伸手开了床头的小灯，灯光幽暗，他看见坐在他身上的Dean眼角泛红，微微张开的嘴唇仿佛就是在引诱他起身吻过去。

他伸手，隔着一层布料抚摸着Dean的膝盖。

这件事他曾做过许多次。

Dean发出一声低微的呜咽，狠狠抓起Sam的手，嘶哑地说道：“老兄，别忘了你的肋骨还断着。”

Sam笑起来，笑着，又痛得抽气。

他从Dean的手中抽回自己的手，顺着Dean的膝盖抚摸上他的大腿：“是啊，现在这样可真不方便，”他顿了一下，声音蓦地低了下去，“让我用手帮你。”

Sam确信在他说完这句话之后，房间里Omega的气味倏然浓烈起来。他扯了扯Dean的裤子，Dean顺从地脱掉了它，性器高高翘起，前端因为前液而湿漉漉的。

“握住它，Dean。”Sam的手依旧抚摸着Dean的膝盖。Dean连呼吸都颤抖起来，他看着Sam，伸手握住自己的性器上下套弄。

他从没这么做过——他自慰过很多次，一个人的时候就在旅馆的床上，和Sam一起时就躲进浴室里。他会握住自己的性器，手指塞进潮湿饥渴的小穴里，在他的幻想里，那些全都属于Sam——但他从没像现在这样，在Sam面前，看着Sam的脸，就算只是自慰，快感也强烈到让他差点尖叫出来。

他忍不住倾身过来缠着Sam索吻。

仿佛这个世界上，再也没有比这令他感到愉快的事。

他的手胡乱扒开Sam身上的被子，拉下Sam的裤子，用自己的性器摩擦着Sam也早已滚烫坚硬的性器。Sam湿热的气息喷洒在他脸上，他闭上眼睛，专心吻着Sam，双手包裹住两个人的性器快速套弄。

Sam仰头接受来自Dean的吻，一只手护着Dean受伤的腿，另一只手轻轻揉捏着Dean的臀，手指沿着股缝滑到穴口。Dean轻轻扭腰，带动性器撞向Sam的性器，接吻中的两人同时发出沉闷的呻吟，Dean咬住Sam的下唇，急促呼吸。

两根手指轻而易举地滑进湿透的小穴，内壁迫不及待地收缩，热切地咬着Sam的手指。Dean配合地摆腰，舔着Sam的嘴唇，嘶哑地叫着他的名字。他不小心将身体压在了Sam身上，直到听到Sam低沉的痛呼声，他这才恍然想起，一只手撑起身体，猛然坐起，瞪着眼睛担忧地看向他弟弟。

直立的上身让小穴将Sam的手指一下吞得更深，Dean克制着身体的颤抖，用气息不稳的声音叫了一声Sam的名字。

“嘘，别动，我没事……”Sam舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛在品尝Dean残留在他嘴唇上的味道。

“你说什……”Dean的眉头倏然皱紧，他还想说点什么，狡猾的Sam却趁机又增加了两根手指。内壁突然被撑满，Dean不由得失声呻吟起来。修长邪恶的手指轮番戳刺着脆弱可怜的腺体，Dean被快感压榨到几乎无法思考，只能扭着腰接受Sam近乎戏弄的爱抚。

Sam常常觉得，这样的事距离他还很遥远。

就算他标记了Dean，他成为了Dean的Alpha。倘若Dean不开口不妥协，他依旧无法提出任何要求，得不到更多的优待。

或许他应该感谢……感谢那个他根本不知道名字的家伙，感谢那个莫名又危险的测试，他和Dean分开了，最终依然相互寻找到对方。

他们最终仍旧在一起了。

甚至，比那更好。

“Dean，帮我……”Sam仰头喘息，低声恳求。

因为快感而有些意识涣散的Dean茫然地看了Sam一会儿，这才用手握住他的性器为他手淫，不时将两人的性器握到一起上下摩擦。

Sam手指抽插的频率越来越快，Dean忍不住哽咽起来，喘息着，摇头叫着Sam的名字，呢喃着“我要射了”。他挺起腰用性器狠狠撞向Sam的性器，在高潮来临前，他猛地将两人的龟头压在一起，让精液射在Sam的性器上。Sam随之也射了出来，不小心弄脏了Dean的病号服。但Dean似乎并没注意到这些，他只是沉浸在高潮的余韵中，依旧扭着腰，小穴还饥渴地含着Sam的手指。他倾身下来，再次吻了Sam。

Sam听见Dean似乎在低声说着什么。

可接吻的声音实在太吵了。

他听不太真切。

或许是，我爱你。

或许不是。

Sam伸手抚摸上Dean的脸，Dean只是更加急切地吻他。

他们还有很多问题要解决。

他们还要寻找父亲，还要复仇。Dean总不能忘记，他们不是活在只有“情感问题”才是问题的肥皂剧里。他想隐瞒，但他知道，父亲总会知道的。他已经被Sam标记了，精明的父亲不可能察觉不到。

“是不是过一会儿护士就会来了。”Dean从sam身上爬起来。

Sam耸肩。

Dean终于注意到自己被精液弄脏的病号服。他瞪了Sam一眼，却无奈地从床边的柜子里拿出纸巾为Sam擦干净身上的精液。

他们总会发现的。

所有人。

包括父亲。

不过Dean会告诉他，他不介意在往后的几十年里，和Sam到底是以什么名义在一起。

兄弟也好。

Alpha和Omega也好。

或者，Dean和Sam也好。

无论怎样都好。

重要的是，他们会一直在一起。

 

FIN


End file.
